I'm sorry
by Trekky18
Summary: He was a lonely doctor. She was a damsel with a dark past. Separate they led miserable lives but together, Dr. McCoy and Aeryn experience a brief moment of happiness. What will Aeryn do when she must choose between her heart and her sister’s life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Bones?"

"Yes, Jim?"

Captain Kirk pushed around his replicated food with his fork as he thought of the best way to ask his question.

"How is it that you're still single?"

McCoy simply took another bite and smiled. He had known Jim since their academy days. The three years there and one aboard the Enterprise had taught him at least one thing about the dear captain and that was he had no problem asking blatant, though impertinent would be the better word to use, questions of his crew, especially his friends. Throughout their friendship, McCoy developed a filter for such questions. Scotty and Spock had stopped eating to watch McCoy's reaction. Upon seeing nothing, they turned their gaze to Kirk who waited patiently for McCoy to crack.

"Come on, Bones. Just answer the damn question."

"I don't know."

"Is there anyone you like?"

McCoy's silence was surprisingly annoying. Kirk leaned back in his chair while running both of his hands through his slightly parted dark blonde hair. He suppressed another urge to yawn, though the effort was clear was on his face.

"Perhaps, Captain, we should leave to prepare for the mission." Spock spoke for the first time since sitting down at the table. McCoy wondered if that was the green-blooded goblin's thinly veiled attempt at getting Kirk off his back.

"I just don't get it," Kirk continued on as if Spock had never spoken.

"What's not to get? I don't have the smoldering eyes," McCoy nodded toward Kirk, "Or the mysterious brooding. Hell, I don't even have a decent accent." He finished while jerking his head toward the other three men.

"Doctor, are you blaming your inability to attract a mate on Scotty and Kirk's genetic makeup and my Vulcan heritage? That is highly illogical as we have no control over those qualities." Though Spock's voice was blank, McCoy thought he saw a trace of amusement flash behind his eyes. Damn, Vulcans.

"Bones, you're a doctor. How many women must be dying to…" Kirk already started laughing. "Dying," he exclaimed again.

"Yes, Jim I get it." Even McCoy found Kirk's attempt at cheering him up slightly humorous and worth a small smile.

"I believe, Captain, that a fantasy involving a doctor is most popular among human women, particularly ones around Doctor McCoy's age. His inability to attract a mate must stem from some other cause. Perhaps he is not completely satisfying to a woman's physical needs." Spock ended by slightly raising his eyebrow before returning to his breakfast.

At first McCoy appeared to ignore Spock. Then Kirk watched as McCoy's body betrayed him by filling his cheeks with red-hot embarrassment. Funny, he didn't think McCoy was embarrassed by anything. That was when Kirk's laughter came loud and deep, practically exploding from his chest. At the moment of Spock's comment, he was drinking down the last portion of water and said beverage was suddenly shot up his nose. Spock immediately jumped up but Kirk dismissed him with an upturned hand.

"Landing party, please report to transporter room. Acknowledge." Uhura's soft but commanding voice broke out over the intercom system.

"Guess that's us." Kirk pushed out of his chair, stretching his arms into the air. He grabbed the communicator he had placed next to his food and approached the intercom system at the far wall. "Kirk here. Commander Spock and I are on our way." Kirk waited for Spock to join him. He threw a glance back to McCoy who was finishing his breakfast and reading over the latest medical journal. "Bones?"

McCoy looked up, slightly annoyed. "Yes, Captain?"

"Sure you don't want to join us?" The genuine smile returned to McCoy's face, though it was a little sad for Kirk's comfort.

"I'm sure. Besides," McCoy sighed and rubbed his neck, "I need to catch up on paperwork. Nurse Naya will provide adequate assistance. If not, then I'll be on the standby team if something goes wrong."

Kirk nodded but secretly wanted to smack McCoy around for a bit. Ever since their last mission, when things had gone just a little bit sour, McCoy simply refused to go on any other mission.

When Kirk and Spock were safely out of McCoy's hearing range, Spock cleared his throat. "Captain?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Doctor McCoy seems to exhibit somewhat of a resentment."

Kirk shook his head. "More like annoyance. There's not a hateful bone in that man's body."

"Your conversation regarding his lack of female attention probably did not appease him."

"You didn't exactly help either, Spock."

He nodded. "That may be but I was not the one who 'pushed his buttons'."

"Bones knows I'm only kidding. I'm just trying to get him out of this slump he's been in. I don't like it when my friends are upset."

"Doctor McCoy has not shown any signs of being upset that I have seen. He has not lost efficiency in the Medical Bay and he is able to match your child-like banter."

"Spock, I know he's upset because we've been friends since the academy. I'm practically tuned in to his emotional radar and right now he's hiding something from me. However, since it has not resulted in a lack of professional efficiency, I am ok with him coming to us on his own terms."

"It would seem, as you humans put it, that he should get back on the horse." Though Spock meant well, the human phrase didn't seem all that helpful.

"One would think so, Spock." Kirk sighed as he went first into the transporter room. "One would think so."

************************************************************************

Doctor McCoy rifled through some more papers, organizing paperwork from his latest physicals. Holy heaven, he hated paperwork. It was a curse. Those who worked for him were either on mission or off duty. After the hectic past couple of days, he couldn't bring himself to call back some of his personnel for some overtime. They all needed a rest. Of course, he was human and the statement applied to him too. For the past three hours, McCoy remembered several occasions of dozing off on top of his messy desk. He only slept for a short amount of time before something, most likely the beeping of the medical machines around him, woke him. The rests were long enough to wet his appetite for sleep but not so long as to properly satisfy.

McCoy then smiled. How ironic that he yelled at the captain and most of the crew for needing more rest when he himself refused it. He estimated the remaining stack would only require an hour's work and then he'd have to wait ten minutes for someone to relieve him of duty for the day. The thought of an extended rest brought a smile to McCoy's weary face.

He was halfway through his task when his monitor beeped twice and Uhura's voice brought him to reality.

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Yes, Uhura?"

"Gather whatever portable emergency equipment you can get and report to the transporter room."

"Acknowledged." McCoy jumped and gathered whatever he thought was necessary. Thoughts of the worst-case scenarios flashed into his mind, one after another. He ran through the doors to the transporter room to see Scotty scrambling to arrange for a beam down.

Several circuits crackled with electricity, catching Scotty on more than one occasion. "Blast ye, cursed machines."

"Scott, what's wrong?"

"They jammed the machines. We can't beam them up, but we can beam down. They'll need backup."

After another few moments of some creative thinking even for Scotty, they were ready to beam down. Someone gave the command and a bright light surrounded their bodies. When it disappeared, the scene of carnage was far worse than McCoy could have ever dreamed.

************************************************************************

"Mr. Spock, what's going on?" Kirk could barely hear his screams over the blasting and screams of the wounded.

Spock let loose two shots before jumping back over the fallen pillar he and Kirk had pulled over for cover.

"There are at least ten of them, Captain. Cadet Roberts and Gurshman are both severely wounded. Your orders?"

Kirk clasped his phaser tightly in his hand so that his knuckles were white as snow. His other hand wiped away the beads of sweat that were mixing with the mud and dirt covering his face. He had called for backup minutes ago. According to Scotty, nothing could be beamed up but a team could be beamed down. Though he didn't want to lose any more good men and women, backup would be their only chance at getting out of these godforsaken ruins alive.

"Stay here until backup arrives Mr. Spock. Take out as many as you can but do try to stay alive."

Spock simply nodded and peered cautiously over the pillar. He fired three shots into the ruins where he heard a thud and more enraged screams. "At least nine left, Captain."

"Good work, Mr. Spock."

"Damnit, Captain!"

Kirk turned to see the backup team crawling towards them. Fortunately the other side had not noticed them because the shots were still being aimed at the pillar. Doctor McCoy reached them first, analyzing the barely conscious form of Cadet Roberts. He pulled out some heavy gauze that would inhibit the flow of blood leaving the young man's body. Deep down, his brain knew the lad was likely a goner but his heart refused to lose a patient.

"I thought this mission was supposed to be reconnaissance?"

"It was. We were analyzing the ruins when they started shooting at us."

McCoy finished dressing Roberts' wound before moving onto Gurshman. He breathed a light sigh of relief when he found that his injuries were only broken bones. He went to work setting the man's broken arm when he noticed that his shoulder was also dislocated.

"Didn't you try talking to them? Maybe it was a mistake." McCoy didn't believe his own words, but he had to find out what happened.

"They refuse to listen. Apparently we did something bad to them. Something about their prized ship."

McCoy immediately knew who they were fighting. They were a renegade group of thugs that they discovered smuggling illegal contraband about two months ago. That was McCoy's last mission.

"Jim, don't you remember them? The smugglers?" Realization dawned in Kirk's eyes. McCoy looked around and noticed one key member of the landing party was missing. "Where's Nurse Naya?"

"She was captured almost immediately. Cadet Roberts was severely injured while trying to rescue her."

McCoy's breath caught in his chest. He had lost plenty of patients before, friends and enemies alike. Nurse Naya was the only one who understood him and maybe he would have asked her out. Her capture, but most likely death, stung hard in his heart. He quickly pushed the feeling away, knowing that right now he had to be a doctor not a victim.

He managed to patch everyone up and the smugglers had stopped firing for the moment. Now all the team was left with was the echoes of the shots that still rebounded off the rocky ruin walls. McCoy heard the soft whoosh of running water to the right. An idea flashed into his mind.

"Jim? You suppose if we make it to the river, it would be possible to flank them."

Spock shook his head. "Unwise, Captain. Before we even made it halfway, they would see us and likely take advantage of their higher ground."

"He's right Bones. We need a distraction."

Cadet Gurshman struggled to sit up. "Send me, Captain. I'll charge out there and-"

"Nonsense," Kirk snapped. He turned to Cadet Hallon. "Cadet, get the wounded out."

"Yes, sir." He recruited the help of several other cadets and managed to gather the remaining wounded and start to drag them to the beam point.

"We should retreat, Captain. It is only logical that we regroup and come back with a stronger task force."

McCoy stared on in disbelief. "Nurse Naya is over there…"

"If they were truly bent on revenge, they would have killed her by now." Kirk's voice was low and solemn.

McCoy looked furiously between the two men still sneaking shots over the pillar. His cheeks flushed with anger. "No," he simply stated.

"Excuse me, Bones?"

"I said no. Have you both gone stark-ravin' mad? I bet if it was Uhura over there or your mother Jim, then you'd blast through them with guns blazin'!"

"Are you implying a romantic relationship with Nurse Naya?"

"A friend is all…" McCoy stammered through clenched teeth. "Please, Captain."

Kirk sighed and closed his eyes to think on his options. On the one hand, Bones was his friend and heaven knows how many times Bones had saved his sorry ass. Spock was right though. Going in guns blazing would only get them killed. They needed more backup and a couple aerial strikes wouldn't hurt.

The choice was clear and calmly made but the reaction from McCoy was far from either description. "I'm sorry Bones. We have to get back to the ship."

"For once Captain, can't you listen to me?" There was no whining in McCoy's voice, only anger. Kirk and McCoy locked gazes for an intense moment of a battle of wills, which Kirk easily won with a cold, "Get back to the ship, Doctor. That's an order."

The use of his formal title made McCoy realize how serious Kirk was. Their dear captain led the way first who then motioned for McCoy to follow and Spock to take the back. It was an obvious attempt to keep McCoy from running off. Every step he took made McCoy feel more and more uneasy. Something was off about these ruins, though McCoy couldn't place it. It was as if something was calling him to turn and run, despite the orders of the captain he willingly agreed to serve.

The feeling of dread continued to nag at the back of his mind. Yet as they neared the exit of the ruins, his mind began to quiet and he could once more control his thoughts. No longer were they filled with situation after situation of Nurse Naya being tortured. How could he have let his mind run away with him like that? It was good that Kirk stopped him with an order otherwise fists would have flown. More than likely the smugglers would have killed him in one shot and the Enterprise would be without one of her senior medical officers. Based on the number of wounded that were carried off, McCoy could easily imagine himself buried up to his elbows in other people's insides. He didn't relish the thought but if that's what it took to do his job, then so be it.

"Bones!" Kirk's voice, urgent and demanding, brought McCoy smashing back into reality.

He was still standing near the ruin's entrance while Kirk and Spock were flung on the ground. Kirk had taken a couple shots to his stomach while Spock remained uninjured. Dropping down to his friend, McCoy took out his scanner and waved it over the damaged area.

"Damnit, Jim." Digging through his bag, he retrieved the communicator he always carried with him. "Scotty?"

"Aye, Doc?"

"Beam us up. Alert Medical Bay to receive another injured crewmember. Over and-" McCoy glanced up to notice Spock was nowhere to be seen. Footprints in the dirt suggested he ran toward the sound of gushing water. This confused the hell out of McCoy. First he scolded him for his plan, then he used it for himself? What possible logic did that serve?

"Damn, hypocritical hobgoblin!" He couldn't leave the captain but Spock needed to be found. Who knows what kind of trouble the pointy-eared bastard could get into. He placed a strong hand on Kirk's shoulder, "Stay here. Scotty will beam you aboard."

Kirk reached out, catching the sleeve of McCoy's uniform in his feeble grasp. Without sound, his mouth could only form the word 'no'. His chest heaved with another series of coughs. It only took a moment to realize what he was trying to do. Kirk wanted to keep him still long enough for Scotty to beam them up. After cursing them fervently, McCoy's legs finally straightened and ran through the columns of pillars. Most of the pillars were broken but even the shortest were a good ten feet tall and three feet wide, enough to hide a man like McCoy.

His hands trembled slightly as they held the phaser at his side. Hesitancy made his entire frame shake. The last time he had used one of these, he had shot and killed a fellow crewman. It was an accident and the formal paperwork had only been completed a week ago. He was temporarily demoted and had to undergo test after dammed test to determine his psychological efficiency. Though the doctors told him he was fine, McCoy knew his limits. On that day, he swore to never again fire a phaser while an ally was in the fight.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he continued to weave in between the pillars until he heard the rushing water escalate in volume. With a blood curdling realization, McCoy figured that there was a waterfall near here. Spock must have followed the river. His lungs began to convulse and the air became harder to breathe. With his heart beating in overtime, the new adrenaline rush helped his muscles (now aching under the strain) trudge through the knee high current.

As he drew closer, he could hear the loud groans of men fighting. Thankfully there was no gunfire or at least if there was, McCoy couldn't hear it over the thundering of the falls. Trees lined the sides of the river, the dense foliage making it damn impossible to see anything further than ten feet ahead. With no warning, the vegetation fell away to reveal a most interesting sight.

Spock was engaged in hand-to-hand combat with what appeared to be the smuggler's leader, a Romulan from what McCoy could gather. It appeared that Spock was winning. He was about to retreat when he saw three more figures watching from a distance. However, when he saw them, they also saw him. The beefiest of the bunch glared at him to stand down. Obviously Spock had made some sort of challenge.

Suddenly, the Romulan leader gained some ground and managed to knock Spock prone. His head disappeared beneath the waves. That was the last straw for McCoy. The hobgoblin deserved at least an honorable death. Drowning was far from anything honorable, so he did what any other human idiot running on pure emotion would do…he charged into the fight.

At first the Romulan was stunned that another target was attacking him. McCoy used his opponent's shock to push him back to the shore. By the time McCoy returned to where Spock had been, the Vulcan had crossed the river. He was on his knees, appearing to punch his stomach at an upward angle to get the water from his lungs. In truth, McCoy was glad to see Spock alive. He didn't think he could handle the death of another friend.

Of course, it was this distraction that the other three figures used to gang up on McCoy. Their combined strength allowed them to forcibly drag him to the other shore. Once there, they proceeded to tie his wrists and ankles. The bindings were so tight that a small current of McCoy's blood accompanied them. Spock knew what was going on but couldn't do anything about it because his lungs were still sputtering uncontrollably. Though heaven knows he tried, unfortunately his legs refused to carry his weight until they received oxygen that they couldn't get from half-water filled lungs.

McCoy wasn't aware of anything except the blows being dealt to his face and the uncomfortable position of his arms that were forced behind his back. Before he knew or felt anything change, he was already being carried. The booming roar of the falls was growing louder and louder. A cold sweat broke out over him, but he wasn't going down without a fight. His arms hurt like hell and his legs were practically numb from the near freezing water and air.

Suddenly no hands were upon him or squeezing his wounds. A sharp current of air blew at him from every angle, which was quickly followed by the water's biting frost. His senses were overwhelmed. All he could see was water, all he could smell was the salt and grime that had infested the water for years. The sound of the waterfall was deafening; it would surly make his ears ring long after he landed…which McCoy now wondered where? Any waterfall that he had encountered had rocks, sharp and pointy, waiting at the bottom. Would he even survive?

After all, he was Leonard McCoy of the USS Enterprise. He was a doctor…not a stunt double.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all-

This chapter was really annoying me but have no fear. My writer's block is coming down or it will be soon. Reviews are appreciated, even if it's criticism.

* * *

Fresh morning dew floated in the air around her. Twigs snapping under her horse's hooves assaulted her ears. Beams of light that penetrated the overhead canopy were the only means that she could guide her horse. She spurred the animal on, feeling the crisp air whipping through her hair and clothes.

Aeryn smiled to herself. Today had begun like any other day on this slumbering world. The village many miles away wouldn't rise for another few hours, leaving her with a few moments of peace before she needed to report to her duties.

Her horse emerged from the thick line of trees separating her from the waterfall. Without the trees, the sun's rays were almost blinding. Aeryn didn't mind; she loved how the warmth covered her. After tying the reins to a low tree branch, Aeryn dismounted and looked around. Sometimes she'd see a native gathering water or some animals lapping at the pure, freshwater of the lake. Today there was nothing.

"Strange," she muttered while stripping away her riding jacket. The cold air nipped at the exposed flesh on her arms. "Where could…" Her sentence was stopped short when she saw a most peculiar sight. At the top of the falls, several figures were wrangling another dangerously close to the fall's edge.

"No," she screamed, knowing full well that such an action was useless.

She ran back to the pack secured to her horse, grabbing the coil of rope stuffed inside. By the time she turned around, the group of men at the top was gone. She searched the falls twice…maybe three times before she saw a figure bob up to the surface.

"Hold on." Again she knew her words were useless but it comforted her nonetheless. She quickly tied one end of the rope around her waist and the other around the trunk of a tree. With the weight of the rope pulling at her waist, Aeryn turned toward the lake. She plunged in and gasped, taking in a large gulp of ice cold water. Her lungs were pierced by what felt like thousands of needles. She held onto what little breath her lungs held left and kicked out toward the falls.

_Please don't let me be too late_. Aeryn couldn't recall the number of times someone had gone over the falls, and she'd been too weak to save them. Her swimming skills were mediocre but her will was strong. She refused to watch as yet another drowned beneath the strength of the current. Soon Aeryn reached the point where she'd seen the figure breach the surface.

Meanwhile, right beneath Aeryn, McCoy was struggling to get his foot out from the rocky death trap. Of all the places he was to die, he had to be trapped in a reef. The cold water made holding his breath difficult. Already he could feel consciousness slipping from out of his grasp. Shapes and colors swam in and out of focus. Above him, small bits of sunlight reminded him of how painfully close freedom and air was. His arms were still tied behind his back, which made it damn impossible to free his foot. No matter how hard he struggled, he wasn't anywhere closer to the surface. Darkness descended upon him and soon after he felt nothing at all.

Aeryn decided to look beneath the surface in case the current had swept the figure back under. Below the surface the sunlight was severely limited and her vision wasn't exactly the greatest.

_Where are you?_ No sooner did the thoughts enter her mind then they were answered. Floating helplessly in the reef was a figure, human and male from what Aeryn could gather. His arms were tied tightly behind his back while his foot was caught in the reef's twisted trap. Her muscles burned under the strain but Aeryn found the will to push on. In no time, his foot was free and his body was carrying him to the surface. Wrapping her legs around the man's waist, she used her arms to pull them both to shore. He was much heavier than she thought; she used every ounce of her strength just to get him out of the icy water.

Her hands went to either side of his face, traveling to his neck. She closed her eyes and searched for a pulse. Truthfully, she expected to find nothing. Many had gone over these falls and lost their lives to the dangers lurking beneath the surface. The soft beat she felt under her fingertips relieved her more than it should have. Her relief was short lived though when she realized his chest wasn't moving nor was any breath escaping his lips.

"By the stars." She pushed up the man's eyelid and saw lifeless eyes staring back at her. "No. Not this time." Without another thought, she pinched his nose shut and tilted his head back. _Please. Please, let this work._

The darkness was oddly comforting, even more so than the horrid existence McCoy had been leading. It felt so natural and right that he hated the sensation of new life that suddenly flooded through him. Pain and cold were the first feelings he felt, washing over him like a giant tidal wave. Then there was another sensation, one of warmth and pressure on his lips and chest. What the devil was going on? A sickening feeling overtook him and his lungs went into a fit of spasms.

Aeryn pulled back just in time for the rest of the water in the man's lungs to come spewing out. His eyes flickered open, though they drooped from exhaustion. His mouth opened but he was in no way capable of forming words.

"Sshh," Aeryn pushed away some of the hair plastered to his forehead. His face was caked with bruises and dried blood. The slight breeze blowing through the area was making both of them shiver. Aeryn watched as the life drained away from the man's eyes. Without much time to work with, Aeryn drew the knife she always carried in her belt and sliced away the binds holding his wrists, pulling them to his sides before she ripped away the man's water and blood soaked shirt. There was a cut in his side that was still bleeding. She ran to her pack and pulled out bandages and a few blankets. Though they were thin, they would have to do until Aeryn could get him back to her cottage.

************************************************************************

For hours McCoy couldn't shake the strange images that filled his mind. One moment he remembered plunging into the dark, unknown depths at the base of the waterfall and the next waking up to a stranger's face, a woman if memory served him right. The next few moments were more like feelings; there was fear and uncertainty. Though the journey to consciousness was painful, the thought of seeing _her_ face again made it worthwhile.

Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't know her. Hell, she could have been an enemy. Some part of him somehow refused to believe that.

He opened his eyes to a bedroom. He was tucked into a bed, buried under several layers of blankets. The sun pouring in from a nearby window made his eyes squint to see the rest of the room. It was quaint in a way, almost reminding him of home. He sat up, using his elbows for support. It was then he noticed his shirt was gone. He pulled the blankets off and saw that his waist was covered in bandages. Had he hit a rock after landing in the water? The memories were hard to recall, making him wince in pain.

There was a washstand and chair to his right. He swung his legs, still clothed and with shoes, out over the edge. McCoy stood but found his head assaulted by a dizzy spell. He was forced to concentrate on balancing while making his way over to the washstand. On the stand were his phaser and his shirt, ripped to shreds. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, cringing at the bruises on his cheek and neck.

"What the hell happened?"

McCoy knew he needed to find that woman, the one who saved him. He splashed some water in his face and pulled on his shirt before grabbing his phaser. He moved slowly because that's how fast his sore legs would allow him to go. He opened the door leading outside, which led to a garden full of flowers. The air wasn't as cold as he remembered. Phaser in hand, he moved through the garden and emerged into a clearing.

Aeryn was in the middle of collecting water when she saw the strange man standing just outside her garden. She smiled at him, but it was a small smile. He returned the favor, giving a small wave.

A sudden feeling of dread and displeasure coursed through her. The emotion was strange and confusing. Then she realized, looking into his deep blue eyes and broad shouldered frame, that she knew who this man was. Only, he wasn't supposed to be here…not for at least another week. Aeryn wasn't one to let an opportunity pass, so logically she dropped the buckets she'd been carrying and sprinted down the hill.

McCoy watched with a puzzled expression. Why was this strange woman running at him? Her actions made him hesitate, which he paid for dearly. In less than a second, McCoy hit the ground with the wind knocked clean out of him while Aeryn used her position to pin his arms to his sides.

"Am I a game to you?" Aeryn's eyes burned with anger. "Tell your boss that I am tired of waiting. Use me or not, I don't care. Just get me off this rock."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play that game with me." She dug her nails into his shoulder, making him gasp in pain. "I had half a mind to let you drown for what you did to me, Jornst."

"I have no idea what the hell you're going on about, woman. My name is Doctor Leonard McCoy." The name was familiar to Aeryn. Wasn't _he_ looking for a Doctor McCoy?

This man…his eyes…the way he held himself. She would have swore on her life that he was…but obviously he wasn't. Still, he had the same effect on her. He repulsed her but there was something else that Jornst had never made her feel…as if some hidden desire was now awakening within her body. Aeryn didn't like this primal urge, nor this Doctor McCoy, one little bit.

"Sorry," she said. "Thought you were…someone else." Aeryn quickly pushed herself up and went to retrieve the buckets. They'd been knocked over. She bent down to pick one up but found that McCoy had beat her to them.

"Now, wait just one minute. Who…are you?" He was already out of breath?

Aeryn hesitated for a moment. "Siri."

"Siri?" Aeryn hoped he could not sense the hesitancy in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Aeryn looked dead into his eyes, masking any emotion that might betray her. "There is no benefit to me for giving you that knowledge."

McCoy looked this woman over, not noticing until now the way the sunlight brought out the red undertones in her full light brown hair. Her eyes met his point for point. McCoy was not used to being challenged by a woman, most of the women aboard the ship followed orders to a T.

"I can get you out of here."

McCoy saw something flash in her eyes…fear maybe? Whatever it was, it was gone before McCoy could see what it was.

"I must decline."

Siri began to turn away; McCoy wouldn't let her go that easily. He reached out, catching her shoulder. Her shoulders tensed under his hand. "I can help you if you let me."

"I'd rather not." Aeryn pushed McCoy's hand off her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need more water." She held out open hands but McCoy refused to hand over the buckets.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Aeryn curled her lips into a half-smirk. "You never give up, do you?"

McCoy was suddenly reminded of Kirk. "Something I learned from an old friend."

Aeryn didn't care to listen to tales of friendship. "My situation is not your concern." Without another word, Aeryn turned and began to walk back to the cottage.

McCoy turned to follow her when a sharp pain shot through his side. It paralyzed his legs, sending him cursing fervently to the ground.

All the blood drained from Aeryn's face. She ran back to McCoy's side only to see new blood emerging from his left side. For the second time today, Aeryn ripped open McCoy's shirt.

"Ah, hell. It reopened. Come on." Aeryn pulled his arm around her shoulders. She tried to pull him up but struggled under his weight. "I need your help."

Minutes later, McCoy was back in the bed with new bandages wrapped around his side. Aeryn dipped a washrag into the bowl of water on the washstand. McCoy watched the careful tender way she redressed his wounds. If he didn't know any better, he would have commended her on her gentle bedside matter. He chuckled softly to himself; many on the Enterprise would love more bedside manner from him. However, when choosing between bedside manner and saving lives, he chose saving lives. It was a choice that cost him a whole lot of unnecessary heartache.

"What are you thinking?"

Siri's voice brought McCoy out of the privacy of his thoughts. Her eyes were twin orbs the color of fresh earth. They were curious but respectful.

"I was wondering where it is you brought me to."

"You're in my home."

McCoy felt a cool cloth being placed on his forehead. He tried not to show it but the cloth brought him great relief. It was as if every inch of his skin was on fire.

"How long have you been here?"

Aeryn bit a corner of her lip. "For many years."

McCoy was at a loss for words. According to Starfleet records, and their own scans, no one had lived here for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. New sources had indicated that this planet was sometimes used for a hideaway due to the planet's unique atmospheric properties, which often messed with a ship's equipment.

"Are you alone?"

Aeryn considered the question for a moment. Technically the answer was yes but she was never left alone. She was watched constantly, more than a high-priority prisoner in a Federation prison.

"No one lives with me."

McCoy closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillow. Aeryn leaned forward, placing a hand at the side of his face. Her touch stirred something inside McCoy, though he wasn't sure exactly what it was. He didn't know what she did or how she did it, but all the pain pulsing through his body was gone. Fatigue quickly filled the empty space.

He yawned. "What are…"

"Sshh," Aeryn cooed while pushing a hand through his floppy dark hair. His eyes, though hindered, searched the fuzzy figure leaning over him. Aeryn watched the man with curiosity and then recognition. "Who are you?"

McCoy knew he shouldn't tell her, yet there was something in her voice and body that brought comfort even to his cynical nature.

"Why should I answer your questions when you haven't answered mine?"

Aeryn stared deep into his eyes, knowing full well he was right. Of course, she wasn't about to let him know that.

McCoy chuckled softly. Aeryn caught herself actually liking the way his laughter filled the empty places in her heart. It reminded her of days long buried in her past, days when she accepted emotions…days when happiness actually existed in her life.

"Here," Aeryn said while handing him a cup with a steaming liquid. McCoy looked at it apprehensively. "Don't worry. There's no poison in this. Drink…it will help you sleep."

Yeah, right. McCoy believed that almost as much as he believed in the longevity of marriage and look how that venture turned out. The ex took the whole damn planet in the divorce, leaving nothing but the bones in his body.

Aeryn rolled her eyes, a gesture that fascinated and amused McCoy. She placed the tea on a bedside table and placed the back of her hand to his forehead. With an approving look, she rose and exited the bedroom.

_Weird_, McCoy thought wearily,_ Definitely Weird. Must keep an eye on her._

McCoy gathered his thoughts but sleep proved to win out and soon he found himself drifting off into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Aeryn was leaning against her bedroom door while a burning chill claimed every part of her. Her skin crawled with an itch that no amount of scratching could satisfy.

"What is it about him?" Aeryn clenched her fists in her shoulder length hair, pulling at it to relieve the pounding in her skull. Even when she was away from him, Aeryn could still smell him…still feel the way his heartbeat brought shivers to her skin. When she'd pulled off his shirt to dress his wounds, the way his muscles were arranged beneath his lightly tanned skin made her hands shake like a freshman in med school. These sensations were so new to her. Never in the countless times she'd…not one had made her _feel_ like this. He was danger, both to her and the men she worked for.

To be truthful to herself, it had only taken one look into his dark blue eyes and partially ruffled dark hair to convince Aeryn of his identity. A strange sadness fell upon her shoulders; she so desperately wished this man wasn't the same Leonard McCoy she'd been briefed on. She had pleaded with herself, please don't let it be him.

Aeryn closed her eyes tight. She knew deep in her heart that he was the right one. A surge of emotion rose from the back of her mind. With all she could muster at the moment, Aeryn swallowed the feelings whole, leaving her breathing hitched in her throat. A moment later her feelings were under control and the same look of mechanical curiosity returned to her face. This was the look most saw from her; Aeryn rarely let emotions get a hold of her. Her very human father had taught her many times that emotions were something to be admired and accepted. She lived under that philosophy once, but that was a long time ago.

Now calm and collected, Aeryn ran from the cottage and into the woods. Sunlight poured in through the trees. She kept her senses on alert as she came closer to her destination. She moved some foliage away and entered into the cave's hidden entrance. Inside was her shuttle that the bastards had stuffed her in when they stranded her here.

Aeryn crawled inside the craft and inserted the chip she had strung on a chain around her neck. Placing it in the energy slot, the cockpit suddenly fired into life. A soft orange and red glow filled the confined space. She turned a few knobs and flicked a few switches. Her hand hovered for a second over the final button. Then Aeryn saw

Tara's face within her mind and all the hesitancy disappeared. A few seconds of silence and then the video screen in front of her flickered to life.

"Aeryn to Renolt…Aeryn to Renolt…Captain, come in."

_Ah, Aeryn. It's good to hear your voice._ His voice practically dripped with disdain.

"Cut the crap, Jornst. Where's my sister?"

A different voice, one filled with arrogance and known for delivering its owner's bullshit, slithered out of her receiver. _She's safe as long as you follow directions. Tell me, what have you to report?_

Again Aeryn paused, almost wishing she had something else to tell him. She sighed, lowering her voice. "I have him…I have Doctor McCoy."

_Most excellent._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews; they are appreciated. Thanks especially to Fett012000…I haven't seen the Wolverine Origins Movie. I heard it was bad, though.

* * *

Captain Kirk entered the bridge with long strides, noticing how hard everyone was working, though the frustrated faces didn't give him much hope. He settled into his captain's chair and glanced over his crew.

"Everyone." He spoke, his own voice weary. "Status report."

Uhura turned around first. "Communications are down, sir."

Chekov didn't turn around. "Keptin. Zese readings, zey don' make sense."

"Explain."

"Vell…itz like zhe 'ole planet--"

Kirk raised his hand. "English if you please."

Sulu turned to address the captain. "Captain, what Chekov is trying to articulate is that something has been introduced into the planet's atmosphere."

"What is that 'something'?" The silence that followed made everyone shift in discomfort. "Is it natural?"

"No." It was Uhura who spoke next. "The signal that is messing with the planet's atmosphere is also the same one jamming our communications. Right before our scanners lost sight of the planet, they caught an energy spike coming from the planet's surface. Whatever's happening is coming from a device on the surface, most likely from the old ruins."

Kirk leaned forward. "Mr. Sulu. Can we send a shuttle down?"

"Negative, Captain." Spock rose from his station and to Kirk's side. "Any entry via physical transportation into the planet's atmosphere would be disastrous."

Kirk slammed his fist onto his chair. "Someone…anyone…get me a solution." There was silence then Spock stood and approached Kirk.

"It would seem, Captain, that the planet's atmospheric properties are random in their effects on a ship. Communications had been sputtering at irregular intervals before they were shut down."

"How is that a solution?"

"It also means that the atmospheric disturbances are also scattered and not continuous. If we could find where the 'hole' is, we could get a team through."

Kirk nodded, picking up his communicator. "Kirk to Engineering. Prepare to beam a team down on my command."

"No good, Cappn. The machines, they jus' stopped."

"Keep trying. Any luck locating Doctor McCoy?"

"Negative. The planet's atmospheric anomalies are messing with the equipment. It's like looking into a cave without a flashlight."

"Look for…" He motioned to Spock for help.

"Bounce your signal into areas with significantly low atmospheric pressure. It should help."

"Get to it."

"Aye, Cappn."

"We need to find him." Kirk slammed his communicator shut, leaning back in his chair. He brought up a hand to massage the ache forming between his eyes. Bones had been missing for hours. Every second he was down there brought Kirk's nerves into a higher, frenzied state.

"Captain, you should go rest."

Kirk opened his eyes to the crew's concerned gaze. He shook his head. "Negative, Mr. Sulu. Bones is down there. I won't rest until I find him."

"You'll be of no use to him, or this ship, passed out."

Kirk glanced at the concerned faces on his crew. After a moment of deliberation he nodded toward Spock and left the bridge. In the elevator, his mind started cursing himself. He was Captain Kirk of the Enterprise. Bones was his friend. Damn him for eternity if he lost a friend like this.

His thoughts consumed him like a wild forest fire. He remembered lying there like an idiot, helpless to stop Bones as he went running off like he knew Bones would. The next minute, he was lying in the Medical Bay but with no Bones or Spock in sight. Scotty came in a few minutes later with the news that Bones was still down on the planet. Apparently, the locator in his communicator had been short-circuited. Add that to the problems the planet was causing to their instruments, Bones would be on his own for a while. Kirk didn't question the competencies of his crew, only that of himself. It was his fault…he should have stopped Bones anyway he could.

Kirk made it to his quarters, which had a large window that looked out over the planet. With his hands clasped behind his back, he looked out over the planet. "Where are you, Bones?"

The tactical part of him knew he should retreat to the nearest Federation Base. They would need backup just to get past the atmosphere. He found the will to turn away and lay down in his bed. Though he tried to fight sleep, fatigue had been wearing down on his shoulders ever since he woke up.

His rest was short-lived though when he was sent tumbling off his bed. Loud sirens sounded the alert. Kirk stood and searched for his communicator. "Kirk to the bridge. What's going on?"

Spock's voice was the one to answer. "It's a ship, Captain."

"On my way."

The blood in Kirk's face drained to his stomach. As if things couldn't get any worse, a ship had to come and attack but why? Who were these people and what did they want? Pulling on his shirt, Kirk stumbled out into the hallway. Cadets were running to their stations while the alarm continued to sound off. The bridge was far busier than he could have imagined. Sparks from overloaded circuit boards were flying in every direction.

"Spock. Status."

"A Romulan ship appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Nothing is getting past their shields and evasive maneuvers are not working."

"Shields at 60%."

"Divert auxiliary power to the shields." Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Scott, have we found a hole yet?"

"Not yet, Captain."

There were three more hits, all direct. Damn them, these Romulans knew exactly where to hit and how hard almost as if they had inside information of the ship. That was impossible. Data chips of the Enterprise were among the most guarded items in the Federation. No one except those with the highest clearance was allowed to see them. There had to be a mole in the Federation feeding information to the Romulans. If they knew about the Enterprise, then Kirk shuddered to think what else they might know. At least the situation couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Sir, two more ships have joined the romulans."

Damnit.

Kirk struggled to reach his chair. "We're going to have to retreat."

Everyone was silent. The alarm was still going off and the loud whirr of machines was giving Kirk a headache.

"But…but, sir? What about McCoy?"

"Shields at 42%!"

So many voices and not enough time to think. Next time he went to talk at the Academy, Kirk might as well tell all the cadets to quit and find another profession. Being captain of a ship was not worth going through situations like these. Regardless of him hating it or not, this ship and her crew were his responsibility. If he didn't leave now, the damn romulans were going to tear them limb from limb.

"23%, Captain!"

"Sulu, get us out of here!"

Sulu immediately punched in a set of commands. The stars around them stretched into lines. A short while later, Kirk gave the command to stop. The alarms had stopped and now the bridge was plunged into silence.

"Are they following us, Mr. Sulu?"

"No, Captain. They staid behind and did not pursue."

The report disturbed Kirk but he had no time to think on it. Right now he had a damaged ship and injured crew to attend to. Kirk flipped open his communicator. "Mr. Scott, damage report." Static filled the other end of the line. "Mr. Scott," he repeated, his tone edging toward anger. Again nothing. "Spock, go to the transporter room and find Mr. Scott."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples furiously. "Uhura."

"Yes, sir?"

"Are communications back online?"

Uhura analyzed the flashing lights and codes stretching across the screen. "Yes, sir."

Kirk turned in his chair to the young woman awaiting orders. "Good. Contact the nearest Federation Base. Tell them we're coming and I need to speak with the in charge admiral."

Uhura nodded before turning to complete the task.

"Sulu. Chart a course for the nearest Federation Base."

"Course locked in, sir."

Kirk's communicator buzzed to life. "Sir," Spock began. "I've found Engineering Officer Scott. There was an explosion in the transporter room."

"That's just…great. Get him to Medical Bay. I'll meet you there. Sulu, continue on course."

Kirk stood and practically ran all the way to the Medical Bay. The air was filled with the cries of the wounded and sharp orders being called out by the on-duty doctors.

Scott was in one of the farther beds. Spock was standing near, talking with one of the doctors. He approached but focused his attention on Scott. Much of his body was covered in bandages. The whole right side of his face was burned along with his left hand. Wires connecting him to life support machines were attached to his arms, chest and temples.

"How bad is it, Doc?"

The doctor sighed, turning to the captain. "I don't know, sir. The damage was pretty extensive. His brain activity is low; we're barely keeping him alive."

"Is he in a coma?"

The doctor nodded.

"How long will he be under?"

"Hard to say, sir. It's up to him."

The ache returned behind Kirk's eyes. "Thank you, doctor. Tell me if he wakes up."

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk motioned out of the Medical Bay. Spock nodded and followed him out into the hallway.

"Did we happen to get identification on the enemy ship?"

Emerging onto the bridge, Spock ran to his station. He pressed a few buttons and the viewing screen flickered to life with an image of the ship. "Indeed, Captain. The first vessel looked like an ordinary cargo ship."

Kirk shook his head. "Impossible." No ordinary cargo ship had _that_ kind of firepower.

"As was my conclusion. Closer examination revealed significant modifications to the surface of the vessel, camouflaging the ship's weaponry. This one and the other two accompanying it were obviously smuggling ships. There were some markings on the hull." Spock magnified the image to show an upside down red triangle in a black star.

Kirk suddenly remembered Bones' words in the ruins. Several weeks ago they'd intercepted an illegal smuggling operation, destroying the smuggler's ship in the process. Could these be the same smugglers? Shivers shot down his spine. If the smugglers found Bones before they did…well, he refused to let that happen. He was Captain Kirk; he didn't believe in no win scenarios. He would find Bones, captured or not, and make the smugglers pay for whatever they did to his friend.

"I recognize the symbols."

Kirk sat back in his chair. "As do I, Uhura."

"Could Captain Renolt still be alive?"

A small chuckle, dark and sarcastic, floated into the air. "Believe me, obliterate anything that moves but don't pursue has Captain Renolt written all over it. How long until we reach the base?"

Chekov analyzed the symbols on the screen in front of him. "Thirty minutes, Keptin."

"Make it twenty. Mr. Spock, Mr. Sulu, come with me. Uhura we'll be in Conference Room 3 if you need us."

The men walked in silence as the cadets ran around like ants scrambling for food. Kirk waited for the other two men to enter before he closed the door behind them. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Kirk placed his face in his hands. He took in a deep breath and stretched his arms out in front of him.

"So let's recap. Bones is still AWOL, a Romulan Ship nearly obliterated my ship and Scott is in a coma."

"It could be worse." Sulu's cleared his throat. "Our ship's engines appear to have escaped damage. We should get to the Federation Base without much trouble."

"Oh, goody." Spock raised an eyebrow at Kirk's blatant sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ha Ha. Finally got rid of my writer's block. I just want to give a shout out to all the people who have reviewed and alerted my story. I'm new to the Trekky community and this is my first Star Trek fanfiction. The support has just been phenomenal. Thanks to all of you!!!

-Trekky17

* * *

_**Drip. Drip. Drip.**_

_Where…where am I?_

_**Drip. Screech. Whoosh.**_

_What happened to me?_

Marie opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. God, what was that noise? It was like a mix between water falling and something heavy being dragged across the room. There was a sharp pounding behind her eyes that was more painful than any hangover she'd ever experienced. What the hell happened, anyway?

She remembered Captain Kirk and Spock yelling orders. There was so much blood and screaming. Cadets Gurshman and Roberts were the worst off. Marie was going between them when…well, she couldn't exactly remember clearly. There was a hand that forced a disgusting substance into her mouth. She would have puked or maybe she did…the details of her capture were still fuzzy. The only thing she remembered was being carried here to this god-awful place. What next, she wondered?

The stench of disease and machinery hung thick in the air, filling her lungs with god only knows what kind of diseases. Several coughs turned spasms echoed off the walls. Though she tried to move, Marie found that ropes were secured around her wrists and ankles. Only her fingers and neck were granted freedom to move. More of the bindings kept her glued to this spot…wherever that may be.

"Hello," she called out. Silence was her answer. Marie chuckled to herself; she was an idiot to expect an answer.

"Is anybody there?"

Again, silence.

Ok. This was ridiculous. She tried to move but the tight bindings restricted her mobility almost to the point of pain. Her eyes widened when warm liquid spilled onto her wrists. Instead of wiggling more, Marie froze every part of her body. Damnit, she was a nurse and heaven forbid she died strapped to some table and bled to death.

A skitter, quiet enough that Marie questioned whether or not she'd even heard it, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight. Shivers thundered down her spine and through her body. Heaven and hell, where was she?

Almost as if answering her prayer, a loud whirr filled the chamber. Electrical energy cackled in the darkness until several objects burst into light. The process was fast and sent Marie's eyes recoiling shut. Even shut tight, Marie could still sense the headache forming under the bright light's stare. An indescribable heat tore into her face and neck. No matter where she turned, there was no relief…only pain.

When the opportunity became available, Marie dared the odds and slowly opened her eyes to find she was tied to an exam table of sorts. Bright lights were set up all around her so she couldn't see two feet in front of her. Squinting to try to see past the lights, she realized her captives had done much to ensure she wouldn't recognize her surroundings.

A figure emerged from the light. What words could describe the withered figure standing before her. His spine was bent outwards, creating a sort of convex shape against the red velvet cloak loosely draped over his shoulders. How could she describe the pure horror she now felt while looking into his gaze. Where normal eyes should have been, there were black orbs that occupied the entire socket. How could he see?

Silk covered arms hung short and close to his body, ending with withered hands from which extended yellowed claws instead of fingernails. Yellow and rust colored decay ate away at his scarred face and hands, the only skin not covered. She was sure the damage was greater underneath the expensive crimson and black velvet uniform he wore. He might have been captain if not for the commanding voice that came out from beyond her vision.

"Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Nurse Naya." His voice was gruff but soothing at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak but found her mouth completely dry. Her tired eyes refused to go more than halfway open.

"Do you know where you are, my dear?"

Marie closed her mouth, sealing her lips into a tight line. She'd had plenty of training for situations like these, though never in her wildest dreams did she think that she'd actually have to use it. Nonetheless, she would never betray her ship or her crew. She'd make the captain proud or die trying, though she had to admit that the thought of death made her stomach squirm. She was human after all; death scared even the best of them.

"Not a talker, huh?" The figure that had stepped into the light crossed the distance between them in two quick strides. Marie made a mental note of his speed and agility. His hand shot out and grasped the width of her short neck.

"Such a pretty neck…and so delicate. The men of the Enterprise must be drooling over the beauty that walks by them everyday. They have to be fools to choose another." Marie tried to gasp but found there was no air to breathe. Her lungs screamed at her, and her body convulsed against her bindings.

The voice in the background cleared his throat. "Jornst, do try to keep her alive."

"Yes, Captain Renolt." The figure, Jornst, released his hold on Marie's throat. She took in sharp gasps of air out of reflex, replaced quickly by a series of coughs. Her eyes searched for Jornst, anger spilling into the air. She was still able to keep her mind and so resealed her mouth.

Jornst's mouth curved into a smile. Even this action forced a wave of nausea throughout Marie's body. He brought up a hand to run his skeleton fingers through the greasy mass of curls falling into his eyes. The hair was pitch black and shinny, reflecting off the bright lights surrounding them like a lake under the sun's gaze. His mouth widened, revealing multiple rows of blackened teeth. A leathery appendage that Marie could only assume was his tongue darted out to moisten his cracked and bleeding lips. The creature lingered at the corner of his mouth as if to acknowledge her before retreating into its warm and musty cave.

"This doesn't have to be difficult. In fact, you could end this right now."

Again, she remained silent.

"Or…we can do it the hard way." Sighing, Jornst turned to look at someone beyond the lights. He smiled again, turning with an object held in the palm of his hand. Each footstep that he took echoed off the walls, which did nothing for Marie's nerves.

To make matters worse, the horrid man flicked his wrist. From the object, a shining blade swung into the air, its tip dripping with a green liquid. Under the bindings, Marie felt her skin crawl with an uneasy feeling.

Jornst made each step as slow as possible. He knew bringing the knife was a good idea. The moment the girl laid eyes on it, she couldn't keep her terrified gaze away. He smiled and knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this one. She was so young and innocent, still afraid of her own shadow. Jornst knew, unlike the others, she'd be easy to break. Soon he was upon her and her gaze would not leave the knife he held in his grasp. Excellent.

"You are a nurse. How well do you know human anatomy?"

Her gaze flashed to his eyes before returning to the knife.

"I'm practically an expert. I know the body inside and out. With just this knife, I have broken many men." He rose the blade high above his head, swinging it down with a sharp yell. Marie closed her eyes, ready to embrace whatever was to happen to her, but the pain never came. A sharp twang of metal on metal clanged loudly beside Marie's right ear. She opened her eyes to find Jornst leaning over her with the knife embedded into the table within an inch of her right ear.

Without another word, he brought up his free hand, pressing softly against her cheek. As delicate as a feather, his fingers traced thin lines down the side of her face and along her jaw. Marie had to admit that she didn't think such a creature capable of such a gentle touch. She closed her eyes, wishing she was back on the ship. Having her superiors order her around constantly was much preferable to this.

When she opened her eyes, Jornst was still looking straight into her eyes. His fingers formed a trap for her chin, which he used to keep her head still. He leaned forward, their noses nearly touching. Marie felt his other hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer.

"With just this hand," Jornst began while increasing his grip on her chin. "I have broken many women."

Marie couldn't help the small squeak that came from her throat. Jornst noticed and took delight in his effect on her. "But do not worry. There will be plenty of time for fun."

Jornst lifted himself off Marie, not releasing their eye contact until he was out of her sight. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the darkness and to the scowling face of Captain Renolt. Without a word, he turned and left the interrogation room. Jornst nodded once to the guards before exiting with his captain.

Once she heard the doors open and shut, Marie allowed herself to show pain on her face. Her bright green eyes closed and her fists clenched at her sides. Tears began to form. Marie knew deep down this was only the beginning. Her nerves were already cracking under the pressure. Once it got worse, she didn't know what she'd do.

Jim Kirk's face flashed into her mind. In that moment, all of her fear and anxiety melted away. She had to be brave, had to survive. For the first time in her life, she turned to the Vulcan half inside of her in order to real in the thunderstorm of hormones and other stimuli raging inside her body. Even if it killed her, she'd make it through this if only to talk to the captain once more.

Meanwhile, Jornst and Captain Renolt had made it back to the ship. Several crewmembers were busy running the ship's day-to-day operations. Captain Renolt sat down in his chair and though his face was turned up to Jornst, the air of arrogance radiated from him like the sun's hot embrace.

"Lieutenant, if you weren't so damn good at what you do, I would have marooned you years ago."

"It will not happen again."

Captain Renolt turned his gaze to the busy crew. Jornst continued to stand by the captain's side.

"How long until the Enterprise arrives?"

A big, burly Romulan at the communications station looked up. "Scans of the ship before it left indicated significant shield and operating system damage. It should be another couple of days before they're up and running again."

Captain Renolt leaned back in his chair, pulling his prized spear close to him. He'd brought the weapon into battle ever since his soldier days before he lost all hope in the empire. Joining the ranks of the smugglers was much more his style. Freelance work often allowed for some creative projects. This current project for instance had cost him sixty of his best men and twenty years of work. However, Renolt knew it would be worth it in the end. He would go down in the history books as a being feared by even the Federation.

He smiled, knowing his ace in the hole would make his dream a reality.

************************************************************************

"What do you mean a couple of days?" Captain Kirk was damn near close to losing his temper. First, Bones was still missing. Then, Scott still showed no signs of improvement. Now…of all things, his ship was badly damaged.

"You all are the best engineers out there, and you're telling me the Enterprise will be grounded for two days."

"We're doing the best we can."

"Best you can my…"

Spock placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps, Captain, we should go talk to the admiral and let these men get to work. The longer we talk to them, the longer the repairs will take."

Though Kirk couldn't argue the logic there, of course with Spock a logic fight can never be won, he didn't like it one bit. Bones was still missing. To give the order to leave was weighing heavy on him. Captain Renolt was not known for mercy when interrogating his prisoners. Kirk knew Bones would not talk. Except, that was the problem. Unless absolutely forced to, Captain Renolt had no problem dispensing with loose ends. Even if Bones didn't talk, he was still in danger. As captain, it was his responsibility to keep his crew out of danger.

Kirk walked from the hanger with Spock by his side. In silence, Kirk kept mostly to his thoughts. Spock didn't mind, knowing that Kirk did his best thinking without any distractions.

Admiral Stanner was an aging man who was often prone to daydreaming about the glory days of captaining his own ship. His graying hair was plentiful and accented his golden brown eyes hidden beneath plenty of laughter wrinkles.

It was therefore no surprise when Kirk and Spock entered that Admiral Stanner stood, greeting them with a smile and an outstretched hand. Kirk, still frowning, took and shook the admiral's hand. Spock followed suit.

"Ah yes, Captain Kirk. Captain of the Enterprise, right?"

"Yes, sir."

Stanner brought the picture of the ship to his mind. "A beautiful vessel, she is."

"Admiral we were attacked by three romulan smuggler vessels. We believe they belong to Captain Renolt."

Admiral Stanner nodded. "We've been tracking him for years. Your previous encounter sent him into hiding. This is the first sighting we've had in weeks."

"Yes, well. We believe they're hiding out on Xelan III. We were just there when their ships came out of nowhere. I think there might be an insider feeding information to them."

Admiral Stanner lost the smile on his lips. "How so?"

Spock was the one to answer. "Those ships knew exactly where to hit the Enterprise. Only people with high security clearance could know that information."

Admiral Stanner unclasped his hands, hitting a button on his desk. "Admiral Stanner here. Ursula, get me a copy of the Renolt case files." He leaned back in his chair. "Now, captain. All I can do is give you everything we have on the case. I'll send a report up to my superiors about a possible infiltration. As for transportation and support, we unfortunately have no ships to spare. You'll just have to wait until your ship can be repaired. Meanwhile, we can offer you some accommodations until your ship is repaired."

Kirk kept his mouth shut. He knew it was pointless to argue. Still the longing to search out those smugglers and pummel Renolt to a bloody pulp was strong and growing. He instead took a page from Spock, biting back the violent urges stirring within him.

Minutes later Spock and Kirk were in one of the rooms temporarily assigned to the Enterprise crew. Spock was sitting, watching the captain pace with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you enjoy wearing yourself out, captain?"

Kirk massaged his temples with one hand with the other pressed into a tight fist against his back. "I've been captain for a few months and look where it's gotten us. Wait until command hears about this."

"While it is true that the situation is undesirable," Spock paused upon noticing the huff Kirk gave. "Humans are far less than perfect. Mistakes happen, but what you do to recover is what matters more."

"How very…logical."

"Thank you, Captain."

Kirk grabbed a file from the box Admiral Stanner's assistant had delivered a few minutes ago. Flipping it open, he sighed and realized the contents weren't helpful at all. He got through three more duds before giving up on the box altogether. He resigned himself to a chair opposite Spock, placing his face in his hands.

Spock was just about to speak when Kirk's communicator beeped incessantly.

"Uhura to Kirk." There was a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Kirk here."

"Your presence is requested on the bridge of the Enterprise."

Kirk looked at Spock who might have been just as confused as he was had the Vulcan actually decided to show it. With a shrug of his shoulders, Kirk stood and led the way back to the hanger where the Enterprise was among many of the ships being worked on. Throngs of people moved this way and that way, carrying a variety of items to carry out their chores. Without really paying attention, Kirk and Spock pushed their way to the Enterprise.

On the bridge, Uhura hands refused to stay still. Once communications had come back up, the database had registered a transmission coming from Xelan III's surface. At first, Uhura refused to believe her own translating abilities.

The soft whoosh of the bridge doors caused her to turn to a very annoyed looking Kirk and an indifferent Spock.

She threw her hands up in defense. "It's good news and bad news, Captain."

Kirk sighed and regained some of the boyish charm naturally present in his demeanor. Spock nodded for Uhura to continue.

"Well, sir, we just received a transmission from Renolt's vessel. Captain, Bones is alive."

Kirk looked noticeably more relaxed. Uhura didn't relax, a fact not lost to Kirk.

"What's the bad news? Was he captured?"

"Not exactly."

Spock went to stand by Uhura, silently giving her support. "Why don't you play the transmission."

Uhura nodded, pressing a couple of buttons. The viewing screen was filled with static and then the face of a hooded romulan. Kirk immediately recognized the smug air the bastard Captain Renolt gave off.

He opened his mouth, smiling with that crooked and taunting smile he last gave them.

_"Hello, Captain Kirk. Nice of you to drop by. I would apologize about the ship but she really isn't all that great if she can't get past a bunch of smugglers."_

Kirk shuddered slightly from the sheer amusement in Renolt's voice. How dare he talk about the Enterprise like that.

_"Anyway. I'd thought you'd like to know the status of your two missing crewmembers."_ Captain Renolt gestured to his right. All the blood drained from Kirk's face when he saw Nurse Naya tied to an examination table. Her eyes were closed but the rapid expansion and collapse of her chest made him very aware that she was alive and aware of her situation.

_"She is a very attractive specimen, and my men are very lonely. They are just itching to learn more about the human female's anatomy."_ The image switched to a tray full of rusty tools used centuries ago during old surgical procedures.

"_As for Doctor McCoy, he's alive…for now." _Renolt turned around to walk away. The transmission was about to fade out when Renolt turned back with that same taunting smile on his face.

"_Here's the deal. In your last captain's briefing, Kirk, you received news on a new energy planet called Ichliesben VII. Get the coordinates and send them down to where we last met. Have your lovely communications officer, Uhura, approach the planet in a shuttle to deliver them. You have my word that upon delivery, you may search out Dr. McCoy and return to your ship. I'll be keeping Nurse Naya and Uhura as…insurance that you play nice and don't follow. Don't worry, once we get what we want, both women will be returned. However should you try to follow us or if there be **any** interference with the trade or our excavations on Ichliesben VII, you'll have to beam back your crew piece by piece."_

Captain Renolt's laughter echoed in Jim Kirk's head long after the transmission ended. Spock, sometime during Renolt's ramblings, had placed a protective arm around Uhura. Though she tried to hold back, Kirk could see the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. All three remained silent for a few moments before Uhura cleared her throat.

"I'll go, Captain."

"Nonsense. He'll only kill you."

Uhura stood to meet the captain point for point. "Marie is my friend. If I go in with her, I'll help her survive. I can also use my position for reverse interrogation."

Reverse interrogation. Kirk knew the technique well. An operative was sent in for capture and used the questions the enemy asked to figure out what their plans were. It was dangerous and many had died before they could get the information back.

Spock tightened his jaw. "Such a technique is dangerous and illogical." He had to take a slow breath in before managing the next couple of words. "You could get killed."

"I know. Even if Renolt doesn't keep his word, you both know his weakness for women. He won't kill me; he'll keep me around as long as I'm useful. He always has a need for women."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting…"

"It will keep me alive, Spock. Besides, I know smuggler's ships like the back of my hand. We've already lost too many good men and women, sir. I won't stand by and watch more of my friends be hurt when I can do something about it."

"This ship needs you."

"No, Captain, this ship needs Doctor McCoy. If we get into another tangle without him, and more doctors get killed, the Enterprise will be in some real trouble. Only he can get Scotty out of that coma; you know that."

Kirk sighed heavily. "Alright…but if you don't report back within twenty-four hours, I'll assume the worst and Spock and I will come in after for you. Report to medical and see what kind of help they can give your body. Find a worthy communications officer and brief him or her on their new _**temporary **_promotion."

Uhura nodded before bounding off to the Medical Bay.

Kirk turned to see that Spock's eyes betrayed the stone-faced expression he wore. "Captain," he muttered. "This plan is not logical."

Kirk smiled but it was a sad smile. "Rescue missions hardly are, Spock."

Spock hardly noticed when Kirk clapped a hand on his back. "Spock, follow me. We need to find Mr. Sulu and Chekov."

"Why, Captain?"

"You honestly didn't think I'd be letting Uhura go in alone, did you?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Your sister has grown to be a beautiful and successful young woman…almost as much as her older sister. Be careful, Aeryn, the men are lonely. Every second you waste is one second sooner that Captain Renolt will just happen to look away._

_Aeryn fought the urge to twist away, so she wouldn't have to look into Jornst's eyes. They were black pits of nothing like a black hole only Aeryn could see bits of malevolence flash like lightening from within their depths. Her nerves were already strung on a tight string, worsened when his touch became rough against her upper arm. She tried keeping her gaze just past him, but his other hand forced her to look right at him. His grip was tight, making Aeryn's no emotion façade falter for just a moment. It was a fact that Jornst did not miss._

_He chuckled. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone."_

Sadly, a line like that would have worked when she didn't know the monster behind the suavity. Of course, giving credit where credit was due, Jornst certainly had a way with words. Without him, Captain Renolt would be the laughingstock of the smuggling world. As she walked back to her cottage, Aeryn couldn't help but be pleased with her mark. It was not often Jornst and Renolt gave her a halfway decent target. She was usually tasked to seduce men at seedy bars in the back streets of an already suspicious neighborhood. This was the first time she was given more than one night. So much time and yet it seemed nowhere near long enough.

Aeryn arrived at her cottage just as the sun was nearing high noon. It was hot but the trees above provided at least some sort of cover from the heat. She stopped at her front door, hesitating as for the first time she didn't know what to say or how to even begin. For a moment she stood there, trying to catch her breath. The funny thing was though, she hadn't run nor done any extraneous exercise. What was her body doing to her?

She shook the emotional thoughts from her head and donned a smile. She emerged into the cottage, expecting to hear footsteps or some other noise that would indicate her target had awaken. Instead she heard snoring, rather loud snoring at that, coming from her bedroom. Aeryn managed a small chuckle. Undeniably curious, she rounded the corner from the small living room and into her bedroom. Her hand clapped over her mouth, which had gone slack with…well, she couldn't quite describe it.

The cup of tea she'd given him earlier lay spilled on the floor. The good doctor himself was stretched out lazily across her bed, still without his shirt. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his toned chest and arms. His hands were interlocked and tucked behind his head, which was lying on several pillows. Several thick locks of his dark hair were sticking every which way, wherever _they_ decided to go.

A small chuckle escaped her throat, which seemed to catch his attention. His eyes opened and blinked furiously against the sunlight that poured into the room. A low guttural sound emerged from his throat, a sound that made Aeryn's knees slightly weak.

When McCoy awoke, he expected to be back in the Medical Bay. Why he expected that, he didn't know. Instead, he woke up with his face pressed into a pillow. Grogginess fell on his frame like a heavy curtain. He stretched his arms up and opened his eyes. He was still in this bedroom. Where was that woman, the one who knocked him down and gave him a drink from hell. What exactly was that stuff? She said it would make him sleep, but he didn't expect for it to work that fast and that well.

Laughter, clean and pure like summer church bells, pulled him from his thoughts. Immediately he looked up with a scowl and found the woman leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed.

"How long you been watching me?"

She laughed again. "Not very long. You're kinda cute when you're asleep."

McCoy wasn't sure if he was annoyed or embarrassed by the comment. Embarrassment won out though when he found that he was still shirtless. The woman, Siri, had seemed to notice as well.

Indeed Aeryn had noticed the shirtless doctor. Their eyes met and held for seemingly an eternity. Breaking their gaze, Aeryn crossed the room and tossed him his shirt, which she had mended earlier. Digging into her pocket, she retrieved his communicator or what was left of it.

"I found this on the shore."

McCoy's eyes widened but his hopes were soon dashed. The communicator was in pieces. He quickly pulled on his shirt and went to work trying to piece the communicator back together. He cursed silently under his breath.

For the first time, Aeryn was at a loss for words. Normally her targets were drunk and already hitting on her by now. This was going to be harder than she thought. Aeryn didn't mind of course, she loved a challenge.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't respond. She went around the bed, sitting so she could face him. McCoy's eyes were narrowed in concentration. She reached out to touch his arm when he closed his eyes and leaned back from her touch.

"Look, I think we maybe got off on the wrong foot this morning. My name is Siri Elocin. How are you feeling, Doctor McCoy?" Still, no response. "Hey. I said…"

"I heard you the first time." His voice was gruff like Jornst's.

"You didn't answer me."

"Don't need to. You can see I'm fine."

Aeryn sputtered. "You just went over one of the bigger waterfalls on the planet and nearly drowned. I find it fascinating that now all you can think about is a communicator." Aeryn leaned back and was about to leave when she looked back at McCoy. He hadn't given up on the device, which Aeryn knew wouldn't work.

"I have to get in touch with my ship."

Aeryn rolled her eyes. "Didn't think my company was that bad."

McCoy looked up with realization in his eyes. "No…I didn't-"

Aeryn giggled softly. The scowl returned to his face, which made Aeryn smile even more. Normally she hated a bad attitude, but on McCoy it was just as attractive as his very intense blue eyes.

"I wouldn't waste your time with that." She got up from the bed, very aware of his gaze burning against her backside. Smirking, Aeryn thought maybe he wasn't too unlike her other targets after all.

McCoy didn't know why he looked or why he found himself very approving. Women were the bane of his existence. They never knew what they wanted and even if they did, they always seemed to rely on some man to get it for them. Whenever he found a decent one, she always turned out to be interested in him just because he was a doctor. When they were met with his true personality, most ran for the hills. This one's cool aloofness was too alike a mind game for McCoy's comfort. Still, he couldn't resist opening his mouth. "Wait just one minute." The words came out before his mind could stop them.

She stopped and turned, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What do you mean, wasting time?"

Aeryn crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. She was wearing a riding jacket, mahogany like her slightly damp wavy hair. Her skin glistened with a glow from standing in the sun's rays. McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he think like this when his ship was looking for him?

"Well," she began while running a hand through her hair. "My instruments indicate that there are no ships in orbit."

"Uh huh…"

"I can see why you wouldn't believe me. You can see for yourself if you want. I can take you there."

Uncertainty flashed into his eyes. "You would?"

"Of course. What possible gain do I have to lie to you?"

"I don't even know you."

"Something we shall have to remedy."

"How did you even get here?"

McCoy saw something spark from within Aeryn's eyes…pain maybe. It spiked his own curiosity. No matter who, he never liked seeing someone sad.

"Years ago, I woke up in a shuttle in a cave not too far from here. I didn't see the faces of those who took me." That part was true. When Jornst had sent those horrid goons to ambush her, their faces were covered.

Aeryn pushed herself from the doorframe, heading to the door that led to the garden. "Come on."

McCoy didn't know what to expect, but he felt like he could trust her. After all, a shuttle often had the capability of a distress call, something a ship in orbit would hopefully pick up. He followed her past the garden to what appeared to be a stable. Aeryn stopped, bringing her fingers to her lips and let out a sharp whistle. From the stable, an animal emerged. McCoy couldn't believe his eyes. It was a horse, though it was slightly smaller than the Earth variety.

"You have a horse?"

"Congratulations. Your eyes work perfectly." The animal trotted to Aeryn. She rubbed the horse's mane while it pushed her nose against Aeryn's shoulder. She laughed again, pulling off the sack she had slung over her shoulder and pulling out a quarter of an apple. The horse nabbed it with glee. "Her name's Tara." Naming the horse after her sister had helped during the particularly painful times.

Aeryn quickly mounted the beautiful creature, patting her mane. Turning to Doctor McCoy, Aeryn held out a hand. He immediately took a step back.

"Oh, don't be such an infant. She won't bite."

With a sigh, McCoy accepted Aeryn's hand. It felt weird to be in the back. When he rode horses back home, the girl was always behind. The reversal was weird for Aeryn too. McCoy didn't exactly know where to put his arms, wanting to be respectful and all.

Aeryn chuckled at his hesitancy. "Unless you want to fall off, I'd suggest placing your arms here." She reached back, guiding his arms to a comfortable position around her waist. Aeryn had to admit that his respectfulness was very refreshing. Most of the time she had to bat away a target's wandering hands.

"Hold on tight." With a sharp yell, Aeryn pushed Tara toward the cave where her shuttle was kept. She still didn't know how Jornst had managed to fit the darn thing in there. All she remembered was waking up with the worst headache and her skin on fire. A transmission immediately played, explaining what her next mission was. Apparently in a few months, the Enterprise would be scheduled for exploration of the ruins on this planet. She'd have to build a home and look like she'd been there for years. It was a hard task, one that she nearly didn't complete in time.

She was only told one crewmember, male of course, would be her next target. Honestly, she had expected they'd get the captain. Not that she was disappointed with the doctor, far from it actually. Doctors were noble and it was often easy to gain their trust. Unfortunately, McCoy wasn't like most doctors.

Soon they reached their destination. Aeryn brought the horse to a stop, letting McCoy dismount first. She was about to dismount herself when McCoy held out a hand to help her. McCoy noted the confusion in her eyes.

"What?" Just because he was skeptical of her didn't make him any less of a gentleman.

There was an unspoken sadness in her words. "Nothing. I'm simply not used to kindness." Aeryn smiled and gladly took his offered hand, sliding to the ground with ease. Both noticed the small spark of energy that flowed between them when their hands touched. Aeryn blushed, something she'd not done ever in her life. Quickly letting go of his hand so as not to attract more embarrassment, she moved the camouflage away, revealing the opening of a large cave. McCoy followed her into the darkness, dank and filled with god knows what kind of diseases.

The shuttle itself was small and rotted. It definitely looked like it'd been sitting there for years. Aeryn led the way but allowed McCoy to sit in the pilot's chair. Leaning over his shoulder, Aeryn began punching in commands. The red and orange glow filled the silent space between them.

"I'll wait outside." She knew that winning over any guy included giving him space. Only this was the first time she didn't want to leave. Dark clouds filled the sky, blocking the sun. Combined with the damp air, Aeryn wouldn't be surprised if it started raining soon. A low rumble echoed through the air. Aeryn didn't think anything of it, finding a comfortable tree to lean against. Closing her eyes, Aeryn tucked her hands behind her head. A part of her kind of wished she had more time with this one.

A voice inside her head, her lovely inner critic, growled inside her.

_Don't forget who you are, Aeryn Shay. You're a nobody; no one could possibly feel for you anymore after… Besides, Tara is counting on you. Are you really going to let her down for __**him**__?_

A sharp groan echoed from the cave. Aeryn quickly jumped awake only to find McCoy standing in front of the entrance, rubbing his head furiously. She tried her best not to laugh. McCoy still looked annoyed.

"Sorry, shoulda warned you about the low drop."

"Thanks."

"Here," she said while walking to his side. Without warning Aeryn's hands were running through his hair, looking for any bleeding.

"What do you think you're doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doin'?"

From this position, McCoy could look at Aeryn's discerning gaze. The same gaze a doctor would give a patient. A chunk of Aeryn's hair fell behind her ears, making him do a double take.

"What happened to your ears?"

Aeryn continued her examination. "Long story short, it happened during a time when anger controlled me, but don't worry, I am in control of my emotions now. I only allow what is appropriate for the situation to show."

McCoy began to laugh, though the sound was more sardonic than pleasant.

"What is so humorous?"

"You'd get along well with Spock, our science officer."

"I know who he is. The officers of the Enterprise are very famous, even to remote planets like this one. He is less Vulcan than I am, though. I suppose our conversation would be very stimulating, not that I do not enjoy our engagements."

"You're Vulcan?"

Aeryn nodded. "A full three-quarters. The other quarter, human."

McCoy was too much in shock to actually say anything. He'd been saved by a green-blooded hobgoblin. Oh, the irony.

"Do you not like Vulcans?"

"I don't approve of your logic." Aeryn noticed the mocking tone in his voice. "Spock and I get into disagreements on a frequent basis. I was just reflecting on the irony that I would be saved by a Vulcan."

"Oh." She finished, ruffling his already messed up black hair. A small, guilty part of her took joy in feeling his hair even when it wasn't necessary. "Only a small bump. You'll be fine." Aeryn bounded off to Tara where her pack was slung across the horse's back. She pulled out two canteens of water, throwing one to him.

McCoy had to admit he was thirsty and by the smell, he guessed this substance was water. The drink was surprisingly cold.

"Any luck?"

He shook his head, sitting on a nearby boulder. "No. There's nothing here."

Aeryn smirked and repressed the urge to say 'I told you so'. What was it about him that made her all of a sudden a hell of a lot more playful?

"There's a village a couple hours ride from here. A space boy like you would get lost, and it's getting dark." Indeed the darkness of late afternoon was beginning to cast heavy shadows on their environment. "So, here's what we can do. In the morning, I'll take you to the village myself."

"I thought you said you were alone." The apprehensiveness had returned to McCoy's analyzing gaze.

"I said no one lived with me." Her reply came out hurried and slightly nervous. "The village is mostly women and seeing how you're _definitely_ a ladies man," it was hard to keep a straight face at the playful remark. "I'll act as mediator and translator."

"Translator?"

"Last I checked, doctors didn't take xenolinguistic classes. I know the language of these people."

"Oh? And what language is that?"

"It is its own language, though it has shown to have elements of the Vulcan and Romulan dialects. Anyway, the village is often a place visited by ships that come by as that is where the intelligent life is centered and supplies are stored there. I'm sure if your ship comes back, that's the first place they'll head. Plus they could use a doctor, even if it is temporary."

"What about you?"

"I'm tolerated but not welcomed. My practices are a little strange, even for these people. They fear me."

"No offense but how could they be afraid of you?"

Aeryn smiled, at least someone thought some common sense. "Do you remember the wound you had on your side when I pulled you out of the water?"

He did.

"Haven't you checked it yet?"

He hadn't. Slowly pulling up his shirt, McCoy was shocked to see nothing but skin. No bandages…no scar.

"I speed up the body's natural healing process. A shallow wound like yours was easy."

Alright, now McCoy was impressed.

"What do you get out of this deal?"

Aeryn's breathing slowed, nerves now taking over. This was the critical part of her mission. "Get me off this planet and back to Earth." Before she could stop herself, her heart took control. "And would it kill you to be nice to me?" Even she had to admit that the comment was more sensual than she had intended, a fact not lost to McCoy.

He shook his head, taking a few steps away. His back was turned but Aeryn could still hear the low muttering under his breath. There was some vulgarity followed by something about 'damn woman being out of her Vulcan mind' and 'only wanting one thing'.

That did it, her last straw. "I do apologize; my intent was not sexual. When I say nice, I mean nice. No rude, snide comments about my gender or race. I just want to be treated with decency and fairness because I'm a nice, decent and fair person. I **don't** want to jump on your bones." Actually that last part wasn't exactly true.

She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. "I suppose you'd be attractive to a human female. Most human women tend to gravitate toward hopeless causes like yourself because of their nurturing nature."

"You didn't know my ex." All she wanted was to milk every cent she could from him in the divorce.

"She hurt you." It was a statement, not a question. "You're safe from me, then. I'll admit you have the nicest eyes I've ever seen on a human male and your body is nice, but it's not gonna keep me up late at night. Maybe if you smiled every once in a while but heaven forbid you do anything against your religion." Aeryn was just about as shocked as McCoy was. Though her tone was mechanical and unfeeling, deep down Aeryn felt her hormones raging harder than a super nova. She needed to get away from this man. The sooner this whole ordeal was done with, the better for all parties involved.

For a long moment, McCoy didn't know what to say. In a few logically constructed sentences, she'd stripped him bare.

"Deal." It was all he could think to say.

Aeryn released the breath she'd been holding. "Good." She was returning to her horse when she felt the first drops of rain. Looking up, she noticed the clouds had turned darker. Flashes of lightening streaked across the sky. In a matter of seconds, the light shower became heavier as if people were pouring buckets of water down on them from the heavens.

"What the devil? Where'd that come from?"

"Get inside. The storm's about to get a lot worse. We need to ride it out." Aeryn didn't check to see if McCoy had gone inside as she was busy pulling at Tara's reins. The blasted horse was giving her a hell of a lot of trouble. A new set of hand joined her own, helping her guide the horse to the cave. She would have turned and said something but the wind was now loud in her ears. Grateful for the extra help, it took no time at all before Tara was safely inside the shuttle, though it was a tight fit for the other two passengers.

They were both exhausted and dripping wet. Outside the wind was making even the sturdiest of the trees creak under its pressure. Her ears were still ringing from the noise. Aeryn grabbed a couple of towels from the shuttle's supply container.

_Mosai!!!_

The voice in her mind was familiar. It was the voice of someone not too far away, someone she recognized. She stood and entered the command to open the shuttle door. McCoy stood between her and the door.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm no meteorologist but that's one hell of a storm out there."

"Yes. Yes, it is." She continued to try to push past him. "There's someone out there. Someone who needs my help."

"How do you know that?"

_Caer ti, Mosai! Bastai'm ces._

No. Not Zoe and Jaymi. What were they doing outside of the village?

"Stay here if you want, I'm going to get them." She finally managed to get the door open. The wind kicked rain into the shuttle, getting them wet all over again. Though the thick torrent of rain and blasting wind made vision difficult, Aeryn knew they were out there. Inside her mind, Aeryn encouraged Zoe to keep thinking. She would use thoughts to find the children.

Damned he'd be if McCoy just let her go, so he followed her.

_Damn woman. She's crazy. What is she seeing?_

Soon his question was answered. A little beyond the clearing, in the thick of the woods were two small figures. One was standing, helping the other keep moving forward. Aeryn was the first to reach the figures.

He knelt down next to her. Another thundering boom, making the very ground rumble, echoed across through the air. The next moment, lightening struck not fifty feet away.

Aeryn was trying to converse with the one standing, a girl no older than thirteen McCoy guessed. The one slouched over was a boy, maybe eight or nine. He was clutching his leg, which was gushing a soft current of blue liquid. His half-opened eyes indicated he was close to losing consciousness.

"Let me get the boy."

Aeryn nodded, conveying the message to the girl. At first, she looked apprehensive but eventually let McCoy take the boy in his arms. He set off in a dead run, knowing every second was one step closer the boy was to death.

Laying the boy on the floor of the shuttle, McCoy was able to get a better look at the boy's leg. Someone had shot the boy. Not with a phaser but an old Earth gun. He knew because he used to have one growing up.

Aeryn soon arrived, getting the girl safe before shutting the shuttle door.

"Mae caesi. Aelaeseirol shor shi eilol." The girl nodded in silent understanding, though she refused to look away from the man working on her brother.

McCoy sighed in relief. The wound was only a flesh wound. The bullet had simply grazed the skin and no muscle damage was apparent…yet. He'd have to wait until morning when there was better light.

"What do you need?"

"At the very least some bandages."

For the next hour, all that could be heard was some heavy breathing and the rain from the storm beating on the shuttle from the outside. McCoy sighed, leaning back to examine the boy for further injuries. There were none.

"Thank you," Aeryn whispered. "I couldn't imagine losing them."

"Who…are they?" McCoy's gruff voice was a little loud, causing the boy to wriggle in his arms. Aeryn brought a finger to her lips.

"Children from the village. They come by sometimes to visit and tell me news. I tell them stories and sing to them."

"What were they doing way out here?"

Aeryn shrugged. "Their parents would have stopped them with a storm this big. Something must have happened."

"Mosai." The girl was whimpering in her sleep, shivering too. Aeryn brought out another blanket, wrapping both her and the girl in its warm embrace. The boy also began to shiver. Following example, McCoy got out a blanket and held the boy. However, the children wouldn't stop shivering. Aeryn also shivered, but it wasn't due to temperature.

Perhaps if they all shared a blanket? It was an unspoken question but it was one both adults understood perfectly. The boy reached out of the blanket toward Aeryn and his sister. Aeryn scooted closer so that the children could hold hands. The position was uncomfortable for both McCoy and Aeryn until Aeryn swallowed the awkwardness buzzing inside her and scooted herself even closer until she was flush against McCoy's body.

She expected him to tense or seem uncomfortable but in truth McCoy was too tired to feel anything at the moment.

"Mosai, mol iar si jhelardia. Vaeri."

Aeryn smiled, running a hand through the girl's damp hair.

"What'd she say?"

"She wants me to sing the lullaby. Do you mind?"

McCoy shook his head, closing his eyes. He expected another headache but what he heard instead was indescribable.

_"__Paes maer tor_

_Tyri os aer_

_Jhaer os tol shalaes var si mas_

_Sai ei shys_

_Shor masia mor_

_Par os mel, bai tyr os tas_

_Tolael vae eir pae eil bol_

_O sai tal kai vae, sar'm vol_

_Mai tyri os aer, bai tysi saes_

_Thor os caes shor bai tysi thaes" _

Aeryn finished the lullaby with a yawn; she didn't realize how tired she was. Of course, there were other feelings rising from dormancy among them was…happiness? Yes, Aeryn decided, happy was the word she was looking for. But why? Why did her emotions all of a sudden decide to creep up on her? It was really annoying. Ugh, again with the emotion. It was too late for much thought, so she yielded to her body. Smiling against Zoe's hair, she snuggled closer to McCoy and fell asleep.

McCoy watched the three sleep, particularly Siri. It was then he noticed that her face wasn't calm. Lines of worry and anxiety were still etched around her eyes. It made McCoy wonder what happened to her. Why did someone feel the need to take her? Why bring her here?

He would have thought on the matter more if the rain outside wasn't soothing. The pounding was almost rhythmic as was the soft rise and fall of Siri's body against his. He tried to swallow but found that his mouth was dry.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'll be going on a couple day hiatus to try to finish this chapter of my book that's giving me trouble. Anyway, this turned out to be longer than I thought. If any of you are wondering, the language Aeryn is speaking is elvish. I know that's not very Star Trek but I couldn't find a good Vulcan translator otherwise Aeryn would have totally rocked the lullaby in Vulcan = ]

The lullaby is set to the tune of Once Upon a December from Anastasia. Here's the translation of the lullaby if anyone is interested:

Dear sweet child

Close your eyes

Let your mind wander past the stars

To a world

With starry skies

Days of sun, no clouds or cars

Children play all day and night

You too can go play, yes, that's right

So close your eyes, no more tears

Fill your heart with no more fears


	6. Chapter 6

McCoy woke with a start. For a moment he expected to wake in the med bay and realize these latest events were nothing more than a dream resulting from mixing various amounts of liquor. Kirk would soon come in with that ice-melting smile of his and give him a lecture on the dangers of alcohol consumption on a warping vessel. Of course Kirk would fail miserably but would clap him on his back and then McCoy would be left to his work. Everything would be normal, whatever normal was.

"Right, like I could be that damn lucky." He grumbled under his breath while pulling the blanket closer to his body. It was then he noticed something was off. Grogginess still fogging his brain, it took McCoy a couple of minutes to notice the absence of the three others who'd fallen asleep with him. Even the stupid horse was gone.

Stumbling to his feet, McCoy noticed the shuttle doors were open. Sunlight poured in through the open doorway, forcing McCoy to shield his eyes while they adjusted to the bright morning.

He emerged from the cave entrance feeling stiff and uncomfortable. Sleeping in the shuttle was perhaps not the smartest idea in the world. Still, McCoy found that he didn't mind the situation too much. His mind was too preoccupied with where the Enterprise went. Jim wasn't one to leave a man behind. By the sun's position in the sky, high but not quite noon, he suspected it'd been nearly a full day since the landing party departed. He frowned. The only explanation was foul play, but they had every reason to believe no ships were in the area. Something must have happened.

Maybe Siri knew something. Even the mere fact he considered the thought made him frown. He didn't even know this woman, something he'd have to fix before trusting her. The frustrating part was that he already trusted her. How could someone be evil if they risked their lives for children?

McCoy noticed his interest in other qualities in the woman was quite unusual. Take for example, his attention to the way her hair fell across her face while she slept. He remembered feeling quite concerned when he saw lines of worry and anxiety cross her features during what must have been a nightmare. McCoy made a note to bring it up in their next conversation.

Now wait one second. Why was he all of a sudden concerned about a woman he'd just barely met? She'd saved his life and even kept a gentle bedside manner while in the face of his cantankerous nature. Hell, she'd even led him to her vessel in hopes that he could find his ship, and the way she'd protected those children in the face of injury or even death…it surprised McCoy. Surprise was not new to McCoy, but this pleasant kind of surprise definitely was.

Memories of her honorable behavior made him smile. Though she was mostly Vulcan, a fact that still had him whirring with many different emotions, he had to admit her expertise with the body was quite amazing. His injury hadn't once bothered him when normally he'd be taking some medicine for the pain.

McCoy stopped, steadying himself against the opening of the cave. Was thinking about Siri making him dizzy? The thought was ridiculous but it held some scrap of truth. Last night was the closest he'd come to physical contact with a woman that wasn't professional related. It felt good to be close like that. As the thought occurred to him, McCoy shook his head and turned his attention to the dazzling morning sky. It was a pale blue with hardly a cloud in sight. His mind flashed to lazy afternoons in the countryside, fishing with friends after a hard day's work.

"What is this, memory lane?" McCoy grumbled as he staggered into the clearing. He thought maybe the children and Siri would be out here. Shows how much he knew. A crunching sound drew his attention to the right where a worn down trail led up a sharp incline. Halfway up the hill his eyes came to rest Siri's hard breathing figure. She was jumping from one side of the trail to the other like he would walk from bed to bed in the med bay. She was calm and collected but the corners of her mouth were pulled slightly upward in what passed for a smile among the hobgoblins.

Aeryn sighed. When she woke that morning, Zoe and Jaymi had run off. She knew it was useless to try to stop them, they were free spirits. There weren't any dangerous creatures in the woods, so Aeryn's mind was able to settle down. She knew they were only going back to the village, but still the thought of them by themselves was a bit disconcerting.

Because now, without the children, she'd have to go back and face McCoy…alone. The thought sent Aeryn's mind into a scramble more complex than a Vulcan's neural network. Aeryn remembered awaking that morning to the steady and strong heartbeat of the agitated doctor. It was fascinating to feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed even and deep in sleep. His face she expected to be emotionless but found traces of worry around his eyes. She had to wonder, he was a doctor, so how many did he watch die? His hands…how many had they saved?

Aeryn also remembered sighing heavily when his arms held her close to him and the children. He was so gentle and exuded authority when treating Jaymi's wound. The Enterprise was lucky to have such a man. It was not often Aeryn had the pleasure of being around one, much less talking to one. Let's face it; Captain Renolt and Jornst weren't the gentleman type. Her hand absent-mindedly went to her right side where the scars reminded her of her mission. It was a shame that he and the Enterprise crew had to die, but he was her mark. Failure now after twenty years of hard work would be illogical, especially if it was due to a pair of blue eyes that she couldn't shake from her thoughts.

"Hey." McCoy's voice sounded agitated.

Her gaze went up to the very annoyed but attractive doctor. His clothes were a mess as was his dark hair. Irritation and annoyance filled his gaze. Clearly, he was not a morning person. Such a fact made Aeryn's attraction stronger. Aeryn swallowed the quarter human within her, sending her very illogical thoughts of McCoy with it. She didn't realize until she came to the bottom of the trail that her mouth was formed into a small smile. Pushing it down, Aeryn drank some water from the canteen she wore by her side.

"Where have you been?" McCoy and Aeryn both noticed the protective edge to his voice.

"The children had disappeared. Logically they must have gone back to the village. I only wanted to see them off, but I must have woken too late."

"Shouldn't we go check on them?"

Aeryn shook her head. "These people are a very private people. They don't like outsiders."

"But they could be hurt."

"If they need help, they send for me. I gave them a way to immediately contact me. They know of my…abilities." What else could she call her gift? "Meanwhile, I require sustenance. Care to join me?"

Aeryn was already out of the clearing when McCoy decided to follow her. Her pace was quick, and he had to practically jog to keep up.

"Don't you ever slow down."

"Why should I? Vulcan and human hybrids have excellent stamina. You should know my health is not endangered by such activity." Still she continued the pace.

Already McCoy was feeling the effort take a toll on his human muscles. "Yeah, well, some of us don't have the luxury of genetics."

"If you require I slow down, all you need to do is ask."

McCoy noted the trace of amusement in her voice. He had planned on maybe suggesting she slow down but after that comment, he only picked up the pace.

"Your challenge is illogical. What have you to gain?" Though her words said no, her body said yes. Her legs went into a full out run. McCoy matched her step for step. Suddenly, he found himself smiling, loving the way the wind whipped through his hair and how the ground crunched beneath their feet. Even the sounds of ragged breathing were pleasant to McCoy's ear. This was something he hadn't done since he was a boy. They were both neck and neck, racing down a steep hill when Aeryn's foot caught on a loose root.

Aeryn tumbled a few times before coming to a violent stop against the trunk of a large tree. Her ribs throbbed under the pain. Green blood seeped from the wound on her right side and colored the white shirt she was wearing. McCoy immediately jumped to her side. Gone was his smile, replaced by analyzing eyes and a deep concentration in his brow.

Aeryn laughed, though there wasn't much to the sound. Cold and shaking hands held pressure on the area. Pain exploded in her side and try as she might to hide it, McCoy was a doctor and immediately saw through the attempt.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"It's nothing really." Aeryn rolled her eyes, attempting to sit up. Her statement was true and very much logical. Compared to nights with Captain Renolt and Jornst, the injury was nothing. A little ice and some bandages and she'd be as good as new.

McCoy pressed slightly onto the area where he heard a sharp yelp of pain from Aeryn. "Nothing, huh? Humor me. Lift up your shirt."

Aeryn was momentarily stunned. The look in her eyes brought McCoy to confusion too until he realized what she'd heard. "Oh," he gasped. "I didn't mean that. I need to see the wound." He tore away his right sleeve, leaving his slightly muscled arm bare. Aeryn looked far longer than she should have. She turned to him, hoping the blood would hide the scars.

Unfortunately the small amount of blood wasn't enough to stop McCoy from noticing the scarred tissue that took up the right side of her torso and most of her stomach. His gaze went to hers and an awkward silence hung between them. He worked the wound without question to the scarred flesh, though he made it a point to remember it for later. Soon the cut was bandaged and the bleeding stopped but both knew they needed to get back to the cabin.

Aeryn pushed herself to stand and would have succeeded had not more pain shot through her ankle. Her gasp was soft but not so soft that McCoy didn't hear it. As if by instinct, his hands shot out and caught Aeryn before she fell.

"Let me help you." Aeryn didn't like needing help. Getting help was illogical since she could walk on her own. Granted it would be painful but still possible. Yet her body was tired, and her mind raced with several tantalizing thoughts, many included the good doctor. In the end, she decided not to fight. In fact she thought some part of her actually enjoyed being carried off by a gentleman like a knight in a child's bedtime story. Snow White was her favorite while growing up.

Aeryn guided McCoy back to the cottage. Once within his sight, he took off in a run. Once inside, McCoy placed Aeryn on her bed where she immediately relaxed. He sat near the end of the bed where he could examine her ankle. Turning and twisting it, he kept an eye on Aeryn's reaction. Like Spock, only Siri's eyes would tell him what was working and what wasn't.

He released a sigh of relief when he realized her injuries weren't serious. Concern replaced the silent panic that was unusual, especially for him.

"Am I going to be ok?" Aeryn didn't know why she was asking that question. She'd twisted her ankle many times. Hell, that wasn't even her worst injury. Maybe she didn't like the silence between them.

"You'll be fine." Aeryn liked the sound of his voice. It was gruff and coarse but there was something underneath it all that just made her whole body feel blissfully alive. "You'll need to stay off it for a few hours though."

"A few hours?" McCoy nodded, finding the slight whine to her voice very pleasing. She slumped against the headboard, again something McCoy found pleasing, folding her arms across her chest. A low gurgle filled the room. "My stomach will have a bone to pick with you."

McCoy laughed, a good hearty laugh he hadn't done since med school. "I'll carry you to the kitchen. We'll see what we can do."

"You cook?"

"You don't grow up in the American south and not know how to cook for yourself. Good, hearty food too, not that fancy crap that don't fill half your stomach." Aeryn held out her arms in compliance. Though she feigned annoyance, she was glad to have to be handled by someone whose hands didn't wander at the first chance they got.

Aeryn stood on one leg and ordered McCoy to fetch the fish from the cooler outside. While he was away, Aeryn busied herself by starting up a fire and placed a metal plate over it. The bowl on the table was stocked with some mighty tasty vegetables.

For the next half hour, Aeryn hopped around the kitchen. She poured, chopped and tasted her way to a meal that even McCoy found himself anticipating. The wonderful aroma was intoxicating and brought back memories of childhood. Soon the food was plated. McCoy was helping Aeryn to her seat when she realized something was missing. "Do you want a drink?"

"A drink?"

"Yes. Have you ever tried saurian brandy?" She reached into a nearby cabinet and retrieved an odd looking bottle filled with liquid.

"Yes." McCoy watched as she popped open the bottle and poured its delicious contents into two small glasses. Its thick scent mixed with the cooked fish, bringing an array of delights to the senses.

"What happened to you that made you so damn sour?"

"It's complicated."

She looked him over, liking what she saw. His shirtsleeve was still ripped and his food hardly touched. "You don't eat? I'm intrigued to see if your wife is insulted by such a mannerism."

"Why do you assume I'm married?"

Aeryn nodded, noticing the bitter taste his words pushed into the air. "Oh, you're divorced. That makes sense of some things. What happened, wife leave you at the alter for the best man? Cheat on you in your own bed?" McCoy was oddly silent. "Could you not satisfy her?" Her intentions were only for curiosity. She didn't realize the punch to the chest her words held until McCoy downed another glass of the brandy. Aeryn felt the shame hit her square in the chest.

"I apologize."

"Yeah well, you got it right on the first try. Waited for nearly two damn hours before someone had the sense to go check in on her. She'd never actually gotten to the church. Too busy screwing my best friend to get married."

"My condolences. There is no excuse for my bluntness. Curiosity must have gotten the better of me."

"Don't worry about it. Happens to the best of us."

"No. It is not alright, but it has been too long since I've had some decent company. The men who took me aren't exactly gentlemen."

"You don't remember them?"

"I didn't see their faces, but I know who they are." Aeryn stopped, momentarily shocked at her boldness. Why was she spilling sensitive information so easily? The weaker, human part of her suggested that she thought he would be the one to finally help her escape. Of course that would also indicate that she wasn't in control of her emotions and that wasn't the case. Logic would win her and her sister's freedom.

"Who were they?" Aeryn remained silent, pushing food into her mouth.

"Siri. We can help you."

"I want to believe you but…" She searched for a plausible reason but found none except the truth. "Your involvement would jeopardize my sister's life."

"How?"

"Please don't make me tell you any more."

"How else can I help you if you won't tell me what's going on?"

The stone-faced countenance returned to claim her face. "Take me aboard your ship and get me back to Earth. That's how you can help me. You agreed to that, remember?"

He did remember. "Forgive me for being skeptical."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping."

He slammed a fist on the table. "What the hell else am I supposed to do? You need help but won't give me information. You need to get to Earth but won't tell me why. You tell us you were taken and your sister's life is endangered but you won't tell me who's responsible. It's an emotion we humans call frustration."

"I am aware of the emotion. As for my lack of cooperation, I only do it so no other parties become endangered. There's been too much bloodshed already, most of it because of me. Do you think I want to add your ship to the list?" Aeryn stood quickly. Her body protested, forcing her to sit back down. She let her head fall to the table, fists clutching chunks of her hair.

They both sat there in silence. McCoy reached a hand out to her shoulder, which tensed under his touch. His fingers moved to her jaw, pulling her gaze up to meet his.

"Yes, it is dangerous but since when has any endeavor worth doing been safe. I can't guarantee that we'll be assigned to your case, but I can ensure a well-qualified ship will help you. Your sister will be saved and those men thrown into jail. But in order for me to help you, I have to know about the men who took you."

His unspoken strength radiated through his touch. Aeryn felt it and was calmed. She straightened in her chair and took in a deep breath.

"The memories are faint but I do recall some trouble when I was younger. My father was a good man, except when he heavily drank. He never talked about his past, telling us that it was sketchy but also that he'd left it behind." Aeryn noticed her hands were shaking. Another sip of the brandy and the edge disappeared.

"Anyway. One night, some collectors showed up. They claimed he owed them money and favors. My father refused to even acknowledge them. They left and we thought that was the end of that."

"But it wasn't?" McCoy had forgotten about food. He was now leaning forward and found that his hand was placed over Siri's left hand. The other she used to slam back the remainder of the glass. She reached for the bottle, pouring another glass full. Slamming that one down too, Aeryn quickly filled the next glass. McCoy was stunned. All that alcohol and she wasn't the least bit drunk. Surely a woman of her stature would be passed out by now. He was only on his second glass and already he was feeling the effects.

"They gathered my family. My father was tied up. My mother tied with her husband. My brother, my sister and myself were tied together separate from our parents."

Aeryn was energetic and into the story up until that point. Her eyes went sad and her grip on the brandy was making her knuckles white. McCoy reached out to take the glass but Aeryn swiped it away, gulping down its contents.

"My brother was the first thrown to the flames. The fire had already spread across my side and stomach when one took a notice of me. He saved me and then made me choose."

"Choose what?"

There was an icy chill to her words but McCoy could hear the hurt in her voice. "They made me choose which one would live. My sister was the youngest and far less likely to remember the ordeal. I made a deal to have her memories of everything up until that point repressed and then have her sent to Vulcan where she could lead at least a somewhat normal existence."

"I thought you said your sister was in danger."

"They kept tabs on her throughout her life. Only recently I screwed up. As punishment, they recaptured my sister."

"You can't blame yourself."

"I swore to my parents I'd take care of her. Heaven only knows what she's going through because of me." Aeryn didn't know if it was finally getting the feelings out or if it was the alcohol but she found her feelings rising to the surface. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back but the effort was wasted.

McCoy wasn't exactly sure how to handle this. Crying women weren't exactly his specialty. He was used to angry women, screaming women and even women who threw large objects at him from across the room. A crying woman was so vulnerable. Her Vulcan heritage made the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Listen to me. You don't have to worry anymore. You said you were aware of the Enterprise and her crew. Then you must know we are capable of handling anything. We will find your sister and the men who took you both. Now please, don't cry."

Aeryn turned to face McCoy. Normally this was the point Aeryn rejoiced at because she knew at this point he was a fly trapped in her web. This time, however, Aeryn felt like the fly, trapped under Doctor McCoy's sincerity and dedication. Her hands were shaking as control took a flying leap out the window. "Kindness is something I'm not used to. Forgive me?" Aeryn questioned why she had to ask for his forgiveness. If McCoy also wondered, it didn't show on his face.

"You have no need to ask forgiveness. I can't imagine how cynical I'd be walking in your shoes."

"My shoes wouldn't fit you."

He shook his head. "It's an expression we have on Earth. Walking in someone's shoes means to understand why they are who they are."

"You wish to understand me?" Aeryn was touched by his concern. "I wish to also walk in your shoes." She was leaning across the short distance separating them. Both of them knew how dangerously close they were but none were opposed to it.

"This isn't exactly appropriate Siri."

"Neither is a first name basis, Leo."

Aeryn closed her eyes and placed her lips against his. She didn't know if the attraction was due to her human part or the large amounts of alcohol in her system. What she did know was the feeling of pleasure when McCoy, stunned at first, began to kiss back. The embrace was technical and awkward at first but then an underlying fire that even Aeryn didn't know exist flared between them. Her hands went slowly to his face, running through his hair before securing themselves around his neck. McCoy didn't know why he kissed her but was glad she kissed him first. His hands were careful to find a safe place around her neck.

They broke apart for only a moment, but that was enough for Aeryn's logic to kick back in. She scooted back, holding the table for support as she stood.

"Please accept my apologies. I'm not in control of my emotions." The room was spinning, which confused Aeryn. She'd often consumed far more of the brandy and not felt this lightheaded. Her condition must have come from that damn kiss. Again that reason didn't make sense. She'd done far more with her other targets and not felt a thing.

McCoy saw the beginnings of a fainting spell far before Aeryn felt her legs give way. For the third time today, Aeryn felt herself safe while in McCoy's arms. He scooped the rest of her body into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. McCoy couldn't help but remember the taste of her lips on his and the way her hands had glided seamlessly through his hair. Part of him, albeit a small part, was saddened when Aeryn pulled away.

He tucked some stray hairs behind her ear before covering with a blanket. When he turned away, he didn't expect the hand that grabbed his wrist. Turning back, he found himself face to face with very human eyes. They were sad but it was a quiet sadness alike to a child's. Feelings flooded his body. There was empathy and sadness but mostly anger. How could someone do those things to a young girl? Cowards, that's who.

"Please. Please, don't leave." It was the please that got him. Protocol told him this was all wrong and that he should leave. His mind wasn't particularly focused on protocol. This woman had been alone for most of her life and all she wanted was some damn company. He crawled over her so that they lay side by side. She turned into him, pulling him closer. The tears now fell silently.

McCoy brushed a hand through her hair, which seemed to calm her down. He hated crying women.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, finally something happens between these two. I know updates are slow coming but reviews will help bring faster updates. Yes, I am not above bribing for reviews.

Anyway, hope you all continue to enjoy Aeryn and McCoy's story. Stay tuned for some unexpected twists.


	7. Chapter 7

"Remember Uhura, this is only a temporary sealant. In ten hours, your body will feel pain again."

Uhura nodded as the new CMO, Doctor Langfield, injected her with a solution. It was meant to reduce the amount of pain her body could feel during torture.

"I understand."

_Uhura to shuttle bay. Acknowledge._

Sighing heavily, Uhura jumped down from the table. She went to the intercom on the wall, pushing the respond button. "Acknowledged, captain."

In truth, Uhura could feel the nerves building. She'd passed numerous simulations on this sort of situation at the academy; only she hadn't expected to use the skills this soon. Her brain went over procedure after procedure in the hopes of committing everything to memory. She knew this exercise was not necessary but her hands wouldn't stop shaking unless she did.

Everyone that passed by looked at her as if she were walking to her own funeral. In a way, they might be right. Reverse interrogation was an extremely risky technique. She was shocked that Kirk had agreed to it in the first place. She rolled her eyes, knowing he had to be planning something.

Kirk and Spock waited for Uhura to show. Spock had his hands clasped behind his back, looking as stone faced as if he were waiting for any other crewmember. Of course, Kirk better. Behind the stoic rigid features was a man who deeply cared for Uhura. Their bond was mysterious and illogical but both made it work. Sometimes Kirk found himself jealous but then some nice pair of legs would walk by and he'd forget about it.

The soft whoosh of the doors caught the two men's attention. Uhura walked forward. Kirk noticed there wasn't any trace of fear or apprehensiveness in her step. She hid her emotions almost as well as her Vulcan partner but her eyes always betrayed her. There was anxiety in their milk chocolate depths.

Uhura took in a deep, slightly shaky breath as Kirk handed her the chip with the coordinates. "You're not going to tell me what you're planning are you?"

Spock placed a hand on Uhura's shoulder. She leaned into it, quietly seeking support. "It is safer that you do not know."

"Remember. Reverse interrogation is your secondary directive. Find out where they're keeping Nurse Naya and get the both of you out of that ship."

"They'll fire on us."

"They won't. Just get out on a shuttle pod and we'll do the rest." Uhura opened her mouth to argue but Kirk held up a hand. "That's an order."

Kirk's sudden seriousness took Uhura off guard. She hated not knowing the plan; it made her feel unsafe. Spock sensed the hesitancy from Uhura, turning her to face him. "The captain knows what he is doing. If you find it impossible to believe him, then believe me."

Uhura just stared. Though his tone was level, Uhura felt the emotional undertones from his speech. They were small, but they were there. It brought at least a small level of comfort.

"Thank you, Spock." She turned back to Kirk. "Captain, how long will I have to get out?"

He looked down at an imaginary watch. "Oh. About twelve hours."

Twelve? Great.

_Bridge to Captain Kirk. We've reached orbit._

Kirk sighed, reaching for the communicator. "Acknowledged, Mr. Sulu. Deploying Shuttle Fifteen."

Uhura climbed into the shuttle, sneaking a final glance to the two officers before the doors sealed shut. She sat in the front chair, flicking switches and turning dials. Soon the shuttle hummed to life.

"Uhura to Bridge. Ready to disengage."

There was a groan of machinery as the shuttle flew from the Enterprise. Uhura kept her gaze forward as she entered into the atmosphere. Suddenly, communications started going haywire.

Her radio sputtered before a dark voice came over the speaker system.

"You came alone. Good girl. Now follow the coordinates that we just transmitted."

She did as told, letting the autopilot guide her over the surface. She looked out at the scenery. Under different circumstances, this planet might have proved interesting. As it was though, Uhura felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise with prickling fear. Something didn't feel right.

Then Uhura saw the smoke rising above the tree line. In a matter of moments, she could see that a village used to be there. She landed in the middle of the dying fires and scattered bodies. Uhura opened the door, grabbing the chip on her way out.

She knelt down beside the bodies of a couple of children. The girl was older with the appearance of a teenager. Her body was flung protectively across the body of a boy much younger than the girl. Their skin showed no signs of burning. Sickly green patches covered every inch of skin while raised bumps were concentrated at the children's necks.

Uhura moved a little closer to see that the bodies weren't corpses. She could see the small movements of the children's chests, rising and falling with shallow breaths. They were still alive!

"What the hell happened?"

"ueihwiaekaedl a'eyaa oaeeueaeaith ak'h'uehldl."

Uhura jumped back, looking around the ruined village. Two burly romulans had weapons focused on her. Their beady eyes scrutinized her every move.

"aekiraekaelhta' swai aeulleakjs'hnvaeh'n."

She stood a little straighter, making herself look as imposing as possible. Romulans respected strength. She threw a gesture back to the barely breathing bodies behind her. "iebhe fvirhiass ehdhihss taith."

The one on the right moved forward and grabbed the children with one hand, dragging them across the ground. The other one laughed while motioning for Uhura to head toward the edge of the village. There were three more figures waiting in the shadowy dimness created by the thick trees. Two moved forward with ropes. The other one simply watched.

"Daise'Enarrain?"

This one laughed, though it was a sound much like nails being scraped on a boulder. She fought the urge to wince.

"No. I am not the captain. I am called Vanar. You must be tired from your journey. Let us find you a nice place to rest."

Uhura believed the man about as far as she could throw him. Still she kept on a stoic face as the two brutes tied her wrists together. Each took an arm and pushed her forward into the woods where another shuttle was waiting them.

Vanar was the first to enter, guiding Uhura to a seat in the back. She kept her gaze on him but couldn't help sneak glances to the children heaped on the floor.

"This won't hurt but we can't have you looking around too much." She didn't see it coming until Vanar was already upon her. The sting of the hypospray against her neck preceded the darkness that pulled her into unconsciousness.

Uhura woke to bright lights being blasted into her face. She was tied to some sort of exam table. She could hear the soft hum of the ship's engines in the distance. Her throat emitted a small moan.

"Nyota?"

The voice was small and very weak but she recognized it nonetheless. "Marie?"

"Thank goodness you're awake. I thought they'd killed you. Your breaths were very shallow."

Uhura tried to lift her head but found that there were bindings across her neck. "Where…are you?"

"Behind you on another exam table."

"Have they hurt you?"

"Not yet. What are you doing here?"

"In exchange for the safe return of McCoy, I was sent here along with the coordinates of some energy planet."

"Strange. I didn't see McCoy here. They didn't talk about him either. Is he ok?"

"As far as we know, yes. Kirk and Spock are going to get him if they haven't got him already." Uhura sighed, the headache was really starting to annoy her. "Marie. What can you tell me about this ship and your captors?"

"They mostly stay behind the lights so I can't see them, though one crew member seems a little more interested. His name is Jornst, second in command. I haven't been outside this room, but…"

"But what?"

"This place seems familiar. Like a distant memory."

"Impossible. You said you've never been on a romulan ship."

"I know I did but ever since I've been here, it's like I know this ship and its crew. I don't know why or how it's possible. It must be the adrenaline confusing me."

"Seems logical." Somehow Uhura wasn't buying that explanation.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

Uhura could feel the tension between this voice and Marie. She tried to focus her vision but the bright lights were making it impossible.

"My name is Nyota Uhura from the starship Enterprise. Show yourself."

"As you wish." Jornst emerged from the lights. "But remember you are in no position to make demands. Unless, of course, you want more children to die." He snapped his fingers and the two children from before were tossed onto the floor where both women could watch as they writhed in agony. Their skin was a pale blue color and looked wrinkled. The bumps on their necks were enflamed and…did Uhura just see one of the bumps move?

"What did you do to them?"

"All in good time, Nyota Uhura of the starship Enterprise. For now I'd like to talk to Marie."

Marie tensed her shoulders but forced them to relax. She had to endure this. Two guards came out and tied a blindfold over Marie's eyes. Uhura watched as Marie was pushed onto the ground. She stood with whatever dignity she could muster and allowed the guards to lead her beyond the light.

Uhura was alone with the children. Pain flickered in her neck from having to bend at the unnatural angle. Instead all she could do was listen to their ragged breaths and hushed whispers. She strained but the language didn't make sense to her. It wasn't fluid enough to be Vulcan but was far too fluid to be Romulan. Uhura cursed herself. What was the point of knowing so many languages if she couldn't comfort a child?

Marie kept her head down and her feet moving forward. Within her mind, she calculated the number of steps and turns that were made. She found that after a while she didn't need to do that. The layout was perfectly clear in her head like she'd walked these halls for months, even years.

Before she could think much on it, the guards stopped her. Her blindfold was ripped away. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She was on what appeared to be the ship's bridge. Workers analyzed readings while one man, a romulan, looked over them all.

He looked down at Marie with a smile on his face. "Hello. My name is Captain Renolt. It's been too long but now you have come back to me just like I told your sister you would."

"You are mistaken. I'm an only child."

"Is that what your Vulcan parents told you?" Her silence made the captain laugh. "Haven't you ever wondered why your first memory is wandering the streets of Vulcan?"

Her face remained stoic but inside she felt like throwing up. No one knew why she'd been discovered all alone or where she'd come from.

He stepped down to her, holding out his hand. Marie looked down at it but did not extend hers. "It's time you knew about your past so that you may fulfill your destiny. Take my hand…Tara Shay."

Tara. Tara? The name should have sounded foreign but Marie felt the tang of familiarity on her dry tongue. She didn't like this one bit.

************************************************************************

_The ship has left orbit, captain._

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu. Shuttle Five ready to disengage."

_You're clear for launch._

As they descended into the surface, Kirk noticed the sensors starting to clear. "Spock, see if you can locate any biosigns."

"I've already spotted two deep in the forest."

"So he isn't alone. Set a course and be prepared for anything."

"Aye, captain."

************************************************************************

"Where on Earth did you live?"

"In Colorado. I loved the mountains. My father and I used to go hiking every Saturday, just him and me. There's this lake that had these fish. If you placed your feet in the water, they nibbled at your toes. They have no teeth, so it wasn't dangerous."

McCoy picked up a rock, throwing it across the water's edge.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's a game we used to play in college when we didn't want to drink. You throw a rock and see how many times it bounces before it finally sinks. I held the record of six skips."

Aeryn picked up a rock and threw it across the water's surface. It bounced twice before breaking the surface. She frowned. "It is harder than I thought."

McCoy laughed. It felt good to laugh again. "Here. You're throwing it all wrong. It's in the wrist." He scooped down and found a smoother, smaller rock. Aeryn took it from his hand and tried to mimic the motions. Again, McCoy laughed.

"Why are you so amused?"

"You're treating this like this is brain surgery. Don't you know how to have fun?"

"Fun has never been a priority for me."

"Well, here." He moved close behind her, taking her wrist in his grasp. He moved it back and forth in a snapping motion. "Try it like that."

Aeryn took a slow, ragged breath and nodded. Her wrist snapped back and then forward. The rock flew, skipping across the water not once, not twice, but four times before sinking. A small part of her took pride in succeeding at such a trivial accomplishment.

"See. I knew you could do it."

Having someone believe in her was strange for Aeryn. She fought the urge to blush and sat on a large rock where she could dip her feet into the cool water. She barely noticed when McCoy joined her. He looked up at the sky where the sun was already approaching its midpoint.

"About yesterday."

"You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do. The alcohol was impeding my judgment. I shouldn't have kissed you. Not that you aren't attractive."

"Thanks, I think."

"What I'm trying to say is…I…well, you." Aeryn closed her eyes. Why now was she getting so damn tongue-tied?

"It's alright. Saurian brandy is very potent. It's turned even the burliest of men into babies and put courage into cowardly lions."

"I had not heard of lions drinking alcohol."

Again McCoy laughed. "Never mind. You're too serious, you know that?"

"And you're too cynical, even for a human."

McCoy started to stand when the slick surface betrayed his footing. His head narrowly missed the edge as he went straight into the water. The resulting wave got Aeryn wet. She swung her legs up so she could grip the edge and lean over for a better look.

"McCoy?" No answer. She couldn't even see his shadow because the water was too dark. "Leo?" Only ripples met her gaze.

Suddenly she felt something pull at her ankle. She had no time to react, only yelp as she too was pulled into the water. She kicked furiously until she broke the surface. Her hair was plastered across her forehead and in her eyes. Bringing a hand up, she pushed away the annoying hairs only to see McCoy with that ridiculous smile on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here."

"You pulled me in."

"That is the logical conclusion."

"You mock me?" Aeryn turned to swim toward the shore.

"Ah, come on Siri. It was just an attempt to get some emotion out of you. I know there's some in there."

"There may be, but I am in control." The statement was more for herself than McCoy. She managed to get to where her feet could touch the ground. McCoy was soon right along side her. Aeryn's mind wandered to the muscles underneath the shirt. She shook the thought away but McCoy's hand on her shoulder made her pause just long enough for him to circle in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

A breeze made both of them shiver.

"No need to apologize. I know humans have a need to tease."

McCoy shook his head. "It's called fun, Siri."

"We should go check my shuttle. Your ship may have answered the distress call while we were preoccupied."

McCoy nodded his head before peeling away the shirt. Aeryn turned to say something else when her mouth went dry and her throat closed. It was not often she saw a target shirtless when alcohol wasn't present. In her experience, men looked terrible when drenched. But just the way McCoy wrung out his shirt with those strong hands, hands that most likely had saved dozens of lives, and the way water glided over his toned physique made Aeryn very nervous.

"You should take off your top shirt, at least. Wouldn't want to catch a chill."

Aeryn didn't nod or speak for fear of saying something emotional. She felt McCoy's gaze on her back where there were three scars in the shape of bite marks on her shoulder.

"Jornst did that too."

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing I can't handle myself."

"Siri." The way he said the name felt personal, like she was an old friend rather than a stranger.

McCoy advanced, placing two fingers across the scars. Aeryn's breath stopped while her heartbeat thundered in her ears. No one had touched those scars since…well, since she got them.

"He will be caught, Siri."

Aeryn mumbled something in Vulcan.

"Don't speak that hobgoblin language around me. English."

"I said I wish I could believe you."

"We've been over this."

There was a long silence, only lifted by the slapping of the waves around their ankles.

"Bones!"

Kirk's voice made McCoy look up in disbelief. He was standing, looking dumbfounded. Spock stood next to him, raising an eyebrow. It took McCoy a minute to realize the position he and Siri were in. He backed away, pulling the shirt over his head.

"Dammit, Jim. What took you so long?"

"I'll explain later. We'll wait, though, if you need more time with the natives." Kirk had a hard time remaining serious.

"Captain!"

Kirk and McCoy turned just in time to see Aeryn's eyes roll into the back of her head. McCoy was the first to the woman's side.

"Siri…Siri…"

Aeryn watched helplessly as McCoy's face was being consumed by darkness. She felt weak and the dizzying sensation was getting stronger. Her breathing was shallow but regular. Most of her energy was spent trying to keep the tears from breaking through again.

Her time for fun was now over. In twenty-four hours, the crew of the Enterprise would be dead.

* * *

-

**Author's Note:** duh...duh...DUH!!!!!!! I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed and the many who have put this story on alert and favorited it. You are all loved. For those who haven't reviewed yet, review and more updates will come!!!!!!

-Trekky17


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Renolt and the man they called Jornst led Marie to a room near the other end of the ship with a blindfold tied tightly over her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised but she sure was annoyed. When they took off the annoying cloth, Marie took the opportunity to analyze the environment. If the ship made any sense, she guessed these were the captain's quarters. They were decorated with weapons and trophies from Captain Renolt's latest conquests, ranging from stuffed prey to grandiose material possessions.

"Welcome Tara, to my humble abode. Jornst, why don't you go check on our other guest."

"Aye, sir."

With Jornst gone, it was just she and Captain Renolt. He circled her like a vulture right before it descended on its prey. He raised a hand and slid a couple fingers across Marie's shoulders. She couldn't help but shudder in disgust.

"It's been nearly fifteen years since I've seen a specimen like yourself. Our plan has forced me to keep everyone out of the Federation's radar."

"Plan? What plan?" It was a dangerous game she played, but this captain appeared very interested in her.

"Don't think batting those pretty green eyes will get me to tell you anything. I'm not that desperate for female attention. Your sister is pleasurable enough for all the men." He looked down at her and was amused at the confusion on Marie's face.

"Here," he picked up a silk garment and tossed it to Marie. "You must be hungry and those clothes need washing. You may wear this for our dinner." Marie looked apprehensively at the item. "Don't be scared of it. You may change through there."

Marie was glad the captain was being so accommodating. Her relief did nothing to take away from keeping her guard up. At any moment, this captain could decide she wasn't valuable. Until then Marie planned on getting whatever information she could.

When she walked back out, Captain Renolt sat at a table filled with steaming food. The aroma rose to meet her nose, which sent her head into a hunger induced dizzy spell.

"Please, have a seat."

Marie slowly took a seat, careful to keep Captain Renolt in her sight at all times.

"Do you like stories, Tara?"

Marie bit her tongue to keep from showing the discomfort she felt crawling just beneath the surface of her skin. The damn dress she'd been instructed to wear was so tight against her ribs that to breathe also brought pain. Marie didn't even dare think about the color. Whoever said pink was sexy was in severe need of medical attention, which she would be more than willing to provide.

Captain Renolt ripped another leg from the cooked bird. His sharp teeth ripped the flesh, sending bits of juice flying toward Marie. "Uhura is a pretty woman. Men don't see specimens like her much. Sure would be a shame if she suffered an unfortunate but very real accident. She doesn't want kids, right?"

"I do not care for stories."

"You've never heard one from me. Eat, your food's getting cold."

"I…" Marie saw the sharp look Renolt gave her and decided against retaliation. Grabbing her fork, she decided on some safe looking pasta. "What story did you have in mind?"

He rose to a control panel on the wall. His fingers easily typed in a sort of command. Marie gasped when the hologram flickered to life in the middle of the was a man, Vulcan but not fully. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains, though that seemed to be the extent of his injuries. From his place on the ground, the man refused to look forward. His sight was instead focused to the right, searching for something off screen.

"This man is named Vornolk. He used to be part of our crew until he wanted out. I am a generous man, Tara. I knew he had a wife and children, so I let him walk…with a warning. I told him that if he should say anything to the Federation, he would regret it. For years nothing was wrong and then one day I have half the Federation breathing down my neck." Captain Renolt grabbed his knife and thrust it into the holographic figure.

"I lost half my men and had to hide for ten years until all the heat died down. I had plans, Tara. This man and the Federation ruined those plans. Vornolk thought he could hide in those mountains, but we found him."

Renolt stood and walked behind Marie. He pulled out a chair next to her while placing an arm around her shoulders. He noticed the subtle tremble beneath the thick silk dress.

"What do you want from me?"

Marie fought the urge to tense when Renolt's fingers caught her chin in their harsh grip. He forced her gaze to look at him. "Is it so wrong that maybe I want to help you?" Renolt laughed at Marie's silence. "Don't be so shocked. I can be a gentleman when not crossed. Your father crossed me."

"That's not my father."

Captain Renolt's smile turned into a hearty laugh. "Of course, you don't remember. Perhaps I should refresh your memory."

The whirr of the hologram changing caught Marie's attention.

"We like to video tape all of our collections. It adds a bit of flair, don't you agree?"

Marie didn't answer but watched in silence as four figures filled the screen.

"Your mother, Ariadne."

**_A woman, half-Vulcan and half-human, had her arms thrown over three smaller figures. Her dark emerald eyes blinked on the brink of tears. Every bit of her skin was shaking._**

"Quite beautiful, even for a hybrid freak. Your half-brother and half-sister, Stephan and Aeryn."

**_The mother's arms were curled around two teenaged figures. Marie could tell their heritage had more Vulcan influence than the mother. Stephan was staring angrily at whoever took the picture while Aeryn was pulling a smaller figure against her side._**

**_Marie looked closer and saw that Aeryn was holding close the tiniest child of them all. Thick clumps of green blood were stuck in her blonde curls. Green orbs trembled in curiosity as they looked out from under Aeryn's protective arms._**

Marie knew there was something about this figure that she knew. Somewhere, once upon a time, Marie knew this girl but where…and when?

**_All of a sudden, the mother screamed and pulled the children closer. Aeryn turned the small girl tightly against her body. A male voice sounded over the hologram. "Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt them. It's my fault, not theirs."_**

**_"Unfortunately, your actions have now involved them. They'll watch you die before they're slaughtered." There was a loud squeal like a pig during feeding time. The mother and children took a step back as a heart, still beating, was thrown into the frame. Aeryn placed a hand over the little girl's teary eyes just before Vornolk's now heartless body slumped into a mangled heap in the scene. His muscles twitched violently before they stilled. Closed eyes gave his countenance a chilling serenity. Beside him, Vornolk's removed heart continued to spasm._**

Marie had seen many corpses and plenty of torture victims during simulations but nothing could have prepared her for this level of vulgarity.

**_The small girl tore from Aeryn's grip, landing beside the badly damaged figure. Haughty laughter filled the air._**

**_"Daddy," the little girl whispered. "Daddy." Her gaze went back to Aeryn and their mother. "Why not Daddy wake up?" No one dared answer. How could they when the shock had left them all speechless? She shook the corpse's limp shoulders. Vornolk's head drooped to the side, the same expression etched like the lines on a stone statue. "Daddy, stop sleeping!"_**

Marie felt a chill come over her. This wasn't just a hologram anymore. She could hear the screams in her ears, smell the death in the air. Her hands clenched themselves into fists so Renolt wouldn't see her shaking. Unfortunately the captain saw right through her ruse. He leaned forward until Marie could feel his hot, sticky breath on her neck. "You know this is real."

"It can't be."

"It is. You were there. That little girl trying to wake her father is you."

Marie shook her head, unwilling to believe the lies.

**"_Tara, sweetie, come here." Stephan broke free of his mother's grasp and grabbed the little girl in his arms._**

**_"Get back." A beam of energy shot out and hit the boy in the shoulder. Tara ran back to Aeryn's open arms._**

**_"Aeryn, make them stop!"_**

**_"It's alright, Tara. I'll make it go away." Aeryn's eyes began to glow. "I'll make it go away."_**

That's when Marie noticed something shiny sparkling from around the little girl's neck. A necklace, Marie gathered. It was a gold chain and strung upon it was a small emerald set inside a charm in the shape of a T. Marie gasped as her hand went to touch the chain around her own neck. That necklace was the same as the one she wore, down to the intricate design in the T.

"Haven't you ever wondered where that necklace came from? Marie doesn't start with a T."

Marie closed her eyes, trying to take all this in. "Stop. No more. Please." The please came out on a shaky breath.

Captain Renolt flicked a switch and the hologram subsided into nothing, though Marie could still hear their screams. Flashes of that night began to surface to her mind.

"Your sister proved useful to us. In exchange for her full cooperation, she buried the memory of this incident within your mind." His hand traced a path along her shoulder.

"Stop it! Stop it! Don't touch me!" Marie stood only to throw herself down to the floor. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her arms held her knees close to her chest. Marie soon found her body was rocking slowly back and forth. The memories rode over her like waves.

That little girl was her. She was Tara Shay. No. Surely such a traumatic event would leave a strong memory. These images could just be a mind trick induced by some bad beverage or food. Her human half scoffed, not believing that logic for one warp five second.

"Why did you show me that?"

"So you will understand what I am fully capable of. Cross me and your precious Captain Kirk will suffer a far worse fate."

Tara stopped breathing for several moments.

"Yes. I know your interest with the captain. We've been watching you your whole life, Tara Shay."

"Why?"

"You're our insurance that Aeryn goes through with her assignments. She's proven herself problematic over the past few weeks."

"What do you want from me then?"

"All in good time, my dear. You look exhausted. Perhaps some sleep." His hand gestured to his bed. A burning fire danced in his eyes.

She didn't know why but Tara couldn't stop the hand that smacked Captain Renolt hard across the face.

"I like my prey feisty, but you'll learn to obey a captain's orders." He reached up, which sent Tara flinching. Renolt didn't smack her, instead reaching for his communicator.

"Jornst."

_Here, captain._

"You mind taking on another prisoner? They're both ready for the treatment."

_More the merrier. Send her down._

Tara watched Renolt with curious eyes, much like the little girl in the hologram. She rose and turned to the guards waiting to take her down.

"Wait. That dress is an antique. I'll be needing it back."

Tara swallowed hard, knowing exactly what his tone suggested. She reached for her dirty uniform that had been tossed across the room.

"Don't even think about it."

Tara removed the garment, which left the short shorts and sports bra she always wore for undergarments. The ship's air was cold, nipping at her exposed flesh. Her body convulsed with shivers as she was forced to walk, blindfolded, back to the interrogation chamber.

************************************************************************

It'd been nearly an hour since Marie had been taken away. During that time Uhura was left alone with the children, which irritated her to high hell. She wasn't a health expert but she didn't think those children could last much longer. They were lying in some sort of glass cage and the crew refused to get too close to them. A pale blue light illuminated their cage. The rest of the chamber remained plunged in deep darkness.

With what little strength she could spare, Uhura tugged and pulled at her bindings. Several minutes of soft grunts and curses yet she still wasn't any further toward her goal. The communications officer fell hard against the table, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. She needed some rest, being exhausted wasn't going to do either her or Marie any good.

That was when she heard a sound. Whoosh. Uhura was pretty sure it was a door opening and closing. She expected the bright lights to return but was left in the darkness. "They're only children," she called to the figure. "They haven't done anything wrong."

Nails dug sharply into her shoulder. Her gasps of pain echoed off the chamber's walls. Her ears picked up the tiny crackling of electricity.

"Wait. Wait. Don't you want anything? Why me? Why take me?"

"You are important."

"I'm just a communications officer. I don't have any information."

"Oh to the contrary. Your mind is buzzing with energy. You and Tara will be excellent hosts." Uhura wasn't really surprised. After all, these men were smugglers. Only the question was, what were they be smuggling?

"Hosts for what?"

"Nyota, I know what you're trying to do. It won't work."

Sharp electrical pain entered her body. Uhura silently thanked the doc for giving her that sealant; it reduced a substantial amount of the pain. Her limbs thrashed against her bindings. The linguist found herself truly at a loss for words. She heard a low beeping. Jornst moved away so Uhura wouldn't hear.

_Jornst._

"Here, captain."

_You mind taking on another prisoner? They're both ready for the treatment._

"More the merrier. Send her down."

Jornst waited patiently until Tara arrived. The doors opened and she was shoved in. Jornst grinned wickedly when he realized what little clothing she was wearing and chuckled when she dared glare up at him. Insolent half breed, he'd show her a thing or two just like he did to break Aeryn. His mind remembered the pleasure of the first few months it took to break her spirit. Those scars would never leave her body, a constant reminder that she was his even if one of her targets 'rescued' her.

Tara gasped loudly when Jornst's booted foot kicked her hard in the ribs. She barely had the chance to get up when she felt another kick to her face. Her scramble was fast but almost made her fall again. Leaning against the support of the wall, she held her hands out for the chains Jornst now held.

Jornst had to admit her timidity was completely unlike Aeryn's personality. He frowned, knowing this one wouldn't be any fun at all. Unless he could find her weak point and twist it even after her she was shouting cries of mercy. According to their research the woman had feelings for James Kirk, captain of the Enterprise.

Feelings of exhaustion and pain were overwhelmed by hopelessness in Tara's mind. Tara was led, half-limping to the exam table. With the restraints set firmly in place, at least Tara could take comfort in that Uhura and her were now side by side.

Once they heard Jornst's footsteps fading away, Uhura tried turning her head to Tara.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not badly."

"What happened?"

"You know how I said this place looked familiar?"

"Yes."

"I've been here before, when I was too young to remember. These men killed my family."

"Your family on Vulcan?"

"No. My real family. My family from Earth. My brother died with my parents, but my sister is still alive."

"How do you know this?"

"They showed me a…a hologram of a video documenting the night they killed my family."

"How do you know it wasn't faked?"

"It wasn't. The girl in the hologram had the same necklace that I've had since before I can remember. Watching the hologram also somehow freed some of the memories within me. Even now I can see them within my mind. My mother, my father, my brother and my sister. Our cottage in the Colorado Rockies." Tara tried turning toward Uhura. "But enough about me. Are you ok? What have they done to you?"

Uhura wasn't feeling much of anything. It'd been four hours since the pain sealant and thankfully it was still holding strong. At least Uhura could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Nothing too damaging. Doctor Langfield gave me a pain sealant. I won't be feeling pain for another six hours."

"Wait." Tara was now whispering. "Do you hear that?"

Uhura nodded. There were footsteps coming closer. "Let me do all the talking."

Jornst heard the whispering. "What could possibly be so important to whisper about, huh?"

Uhura reached over until her fingers grazed Tara's. Though they were too far away for Uhura to fully grab Tara's hand, the touch was enough to calm the nurse's racing heart. The crackling electricity returned.

"Remember, Marie…"

Their shouts combined with the sparks flying into the air.

"My name's not Marie. It's Tara."

More screams. Several minutes of this and Jornst disconnected the wires. Uhura and Tara felt something being attached to their temples. A sharp stab of a needle indicated something had been injected.

"What was that?"

"You didn't think we took you two for no good reason, do you? We did a scan of your vessel and you two possessed exceptional mental energy. The electricity was needed to prepare your bodies for some hitchhikers."

There was suddenly a loud groaning. Uhura turned her attention to the children who were writhing in pure agony. Their screams were somewhat dulled by the glass but the looks on their faces as they cried for help didn't go unnoticed. The two children's bodies were now jerking violently. The bumps on their bodies were also moving on their own as if something was buried under their skin. The girl was the first to crumple into a lifeless heap followed by the boy within seconds.

Jornst smiled. "They're ready to hatch. You're in for quite a treat." He grabbed a phaser and walked toward the cage.

"You see. We were small time smugglers up until twenty, twenty-five years ago when we happened upon a world filled with these wonderful bug creatures. Their eggs are virtually undetectable while in a host body. Only during the final two hours of gestation will the symptoms begin to show in the host." Uhura and Tara watched Jornst approach the cage, open the door and shoot both bodies with his phaser. The shock made the bodies jerk.

"All that's needed is a short burst of energy for the eggs to hatch."

Uhura and Tara watched in horror as the bumps on the children's bodies began to move. Several short spurts of blood oozed from the bodies and fell to the floor. From the liquid Uhura saw several tiny bugs crawling around.

"What are those things?"

Jornst laughed. "Half organic being, half energy. These creatures are masters of infiltrating a ship's system and draining its power, cell by cell. Anti-matter is practically heroin to them. They start with the engines and move to communications before finally hitting life support. They can survive almost indefinitely on the bodies of a starship crew. You can imagine what they'll do when we infect a planet with these."

Uhura and Tara watched as dozens, maybe hundreds, of bugs crawled out of the children. They flicked the blood from their wings and immediately turned to the corpses for food. Tara felt sick.

"Why tell us this? Our ship is not some average cargo ship. If you think you'll be walking away clean, then you're sadly mistaken. Enterprise never leaves its crew behind."

There was another round of sharp laughter.

"We're counting on it. Enterprise caused something of a hassle for us. How fitting that the crew that destroyed our prized ship be the one that destroys itself."

Tara began to fight against the bindings. "You must be crazy to think we'd willingly do anything for you. I'd rather die than betray my ship."

"Don't worry my dear. Neither of you will see your ship destroyed. You'll both be dead long before that happens."

Vanar watched the two girls through nightvision goggles. Jornst had turned and was walking toward him.

"Captain says Enterprise will be tracking us soon."

"Better get to work then."

Vanar nodded before approaching the prisoners. The low buzz of the bugs always made him nervous. He'd always hated bugs. He took out his flashlight, shining it on the two prisoners.

Uhura and Tara shrunk away from the light. The sudden blast to their pupils brought pain behind their eyes.

"Who are you?" Uhura's voice was raspy.

"My name is Agent Winston. I'm undercover for the Federation. Authorization code Victor Victor Beta Alpha Three Point One Four."

Uhura stared in disbelief. "You could have gotten that code from torturing a prisoner."

Vanar sighed, knowing they wouldn't be easy to convince. He reached for the chip in his neck, yanking it free. Suddenly the features in his face changed. The ridges that romulans were known for disappeared. Thick black hair emerged from the bare scalp. Slightly warmer green eyes replaced the unfeeling black ones.

Uhura immediately recognized him from her days at the Academy. "Charlie?"

"At your service." He placed the chip back into his neck and the ugly romulan guise returned.

"You know him, Uhura?"

"Placed second in the Academy's linguistic program two years ahead of me. He was my mentor."

"Yes, well, as much as I'd love a chat, I need to get you both out of here before the guards come back."

Uhura couldn't believe their luck. So that was Kirk's plan, get an undercover agent onto the smuggler's ship. Very clever, Jim, very clever. Charlie undid Uhura's bindings before moving onto Tara's.

"I'm sorry you had to see your past like that. My uncle knew your father. He was a good man after he gave up this life. Helped the Federation capture many of Captain Renolt's fleet, though many are still out there. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Do you know where my sister is?"

"With any luck, she's on board Enterprise."

Tara and Uhura practically held their breath until all three were nestled into the shuttle pod and were out of the ship's sensor range, though that didn't matter as Charlie claimed to have temporarily disabled them. Once they were on their way, Tara gave a huge sigh of relief. At least something had gone right today.

* * *

*

**Author's Note: ***bows down to readers* Have mercy my loyal followers. THIS CHAPTER HATED ME!!!!!!!!!! Ugh I've never had such a hard time writing a chapter before. Oh well, at least it's done and we can move on to some McCoy/Aeryn interaction.

In case any of you want a time clock, Enterprise destruction is in 20 hours as of the end of this chapter.

*

I don't own Dr. McCoy. If I did, do you think I'd waste my time writing fanfiction? Lol, I'd like to thank all of those who reviewed and alerted the story. The support is appreciated. Anyways, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

A special thanks to **CaffeineKid** for inadvertently giving me an idea for a particularly tear-jerking moment for a later chapter. By the way, Aeryn being human in her Vulcan-ness is such an awesome way to describe her.

*

**ATTENTION!!!!!**

If you haven't reviewed yet, then review. All of those who have reviewed by the time they see a ** ^_^** in the Author's Note at the end of a chapter yet to be determined will get a chance to vote on Aeryn's fate at the end of the story.


	9. Chapter 9

The first time she woke, Aeryn was alone in a strange room. There were beeping machines everywhere. She was lying on what she guessed was an exam table. A soft groan came from her throat.

"Siri?" Her Vulcan ears had to strain to hear his voice.

Her vision was blurry and could only make out the silhouette of the figure that approached her. Broad shoulders and piercing blue eyes gazed down at her with concern. Her attention was caught by some sort of beeping device that he was running over her.

"…you hear me? Siri, I said…" Voices swam all around her, making her head spin from confusion.

Pain spiked in her head while the darkness swooped out of nowhere. She fell back into the comfort of sleep.

************************************************************************

The second time she woke, the lights were out. Aeryn brought a hand up to message the bridge of her nose. She opened her eyes and stared at the blank ceiling.

She didn't know if it was the continuous beeping from the machines or the lack of movement, but Aeryn felt panic seep into every part of her. Her body became restless, refusing to stay still for longer than a couple of minutes.

"Oh, for the love of…" she turned again and found a comfortable position. Yawning, she heard the clink of metal on metal. The sheet separating her bed from the rest of med bay was pulled open. Aeryn should have turned to see who it was but found she didn't care.

************************************************************************

Langfield looked over the results of the latest tests he'd ordered. They all told him one thing: nothing was wrong. He scanned the report four times before slamming it down on the table.

Nurse Taylor snuck a glance back to the figure behind the curtain. She was brought aboard in critical condition. The weird part was, they didn't know what was wrong with her. Her breathing was erratic. Her heart was beating far faster than what was normal, even for a human/Vulcan hybrid.

Then, just as she was brought to sickbay, her heart stopped. It stopped cold. Doctor Langfield was about to call it when her heart beat returned, fast at first but it settled back into a normal rhythm. She'd awakened twice but fell back asleep before they could get to her. Doctor Langfield had suggested running a full scan, including a comprehensive submolecular examination. They found nothing, absolutely nothing that could explain the sudden heart attack. It was very frustrating.

"I'm telling you, sir. She's just suffering from exhaustion."

"Exhaustion? What medical school did you go to?"

McCoy heard the arguing from outside his office and decided enough was enough. He opened the door to the arguing couple.

"You two get much louder, and you'll wake up the whole damn ship. Let me see those."

Doctor Langfield handed McCoy the file. Immediately his eyes widened. This couldn't be accurate. According to this, she had suffered a mild heart attack. She couldn't be more than thirty years old. He shook his head at the impossibility.

"She's too young to have suffered a heart attack."

"Maybe it was induced by chemicals."

McCoy looked sharply at Nurse Taylor. She crossed the room and flipped the report to the tox screen. "There were unusual amounts of _Tribolical Plucostis_ in her system. I found more concentrated amounts in the scarring on her shoulder and at the base of her neck."

"Were?"

"The decon process eliminated them. A little too easily I might add."

McCoy stared questioningly at the report. "So you're telling me she _was_ infected with some sort of biological compound?" Nurse Taylor nodded. "Was it contagious?"

"Not as far as we can tell. There was no trace in your system either, Doctor." Somehow McCoy felt Taylor was hiding something. Before he could ask, Langfield stood and handed him a different folder.

"You should look at these. If she was indeed captured, they wasted no expense in punishing her. The burns along her stomach and shoulders are severe but the scarring doesn't appear to hinder movement. Her arms and most of her ribs have been broken multiple times within the last seven years. Damage to her liver indicates she's been poisoned on more than one occasion, at least half a dozen times. Permission to speak freely, Doctor?"

"Out with it."

"Frankly, sir, she shouldn't be alive not without some supernatural ability to heal quickly."

"What are you implying?"

"Her cellular regeneration rate is unbelievable. We don't know what's causing it but her natural healing abilities are far beyond human or Vulcan capability."

"Is there anything else?"

"Only one more thing, sir."

"What is it?"

"The damage to her reproductive system was great. She'll probably never have kids."

He wasn't sure why but McCoy found himself angered the most by the last statement. Never have kids. No woman should be denied that.

"Thank you, Doctor Langfield. It's getting late. You two should get some rest."

"But sir…"

"Don't make me order you."

They both nodded before exiting sickbay. Langfield shook his head, noticing how tired Taylor was. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll go report to the captain."

McCoy waited until the doors were shut and the sickbay silent until he slid open the sheet shielding Siri's bed from the rest of sickbay. He brought over a chair and a tricorder, making another scan. McCoy noticed she'd been tossing and turning for hours. It was late, about 22 hundred hours last time he checked, and she still hadn't woken up. Her physical functions were all normal, including brain activity. It was then he allowed himself to relax a little. Of course what he didn't expect was to fall asleep in the damned chair.

************************************************************************

Aeryn felt herself coming into consciousness. She could hear voices and movement.

"Bones, so help me, I'll order you confined to your quarters if you don't leave within the next five seconds."

"I'm the medical professional on duty so unless you _want_ to leave sickbay unattended, then go ahead and order me."

"She hasn't woken up since we brought her here. I hardly think another three hours are going to make that much of a difference."

"And that, Jim, is why you're a captain and not a doctor."

Aeryn could feel the tension, hanging thick in the air. Had she a knife, she probably could have cut through it. She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the bright light that welcomed her vision. She saw two figures, McCoy and another human arguing at the other side of the room. Though they tried to use hushed tones, Aeryn could hear their argument word for word.

McCoy looked awful, like he hadn't slept for days. His dark hair was disheveled and his lips slightly pouty. Was it just her or did the temperature go up five degrees?

"Could you two please keep it down?" Aeryn let her head rest against the pillow they'd given her.

"Siri?"

She brought up a hand and waved at the two men, not bothering to lift her head up. Soon she saw McCoy's face leaning over her. One hand held a tricorder while the other ran a smaller device over her body.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She pushed herself to her elbows. "Yes, I'm fine just a small headache."

"I'll give you something for the pain." She pushed away the hand that held the hypospray. "I've trained my body to provide its own medicines. There is something you can do to stimulate it though."

"Oh and what's what?"

"I need your hands."

"Excuse me?"

"Your hands. You'll find them at the end of your arms. Place two fingers on each side of my fifth vertebrae, three centimeters from the center." She turned around so McCoy could have easier access.

"Are you sure?"

"Have you not heard of Vulcan Neural Pressure?"

"Y-yes…"

"Then you know its pain relieving effects."

He did as she requested. Aeryn closed her eyes and took in a slow breath. "Now press." She sighed when the pain started to go away. "Harder." The pain literally melted away. "You are quite proficient."

"I bet he is."

"Thank you, Doctor McCoy." Her eyes went straight to the captain. "Captain James T. Kirk?"

"You know me?"

She nodded. "Yes." Captain Renolt had been particularly bitter as Nero was a valuable trading partner. His ship had valuable components unseen anywhere else in neutral territory. "I have information for you. I suspect you'll want a full briefing."

"Is she fit for that, Bones?"

McCoy finished his scans. He didn't like it but she registered as healthy. The only thing he could do was observe her. "As long as I'm able to observe her, she should be ok for a briefing. I do suggest she get a change of clothing and a meal first though."

"I'll show her to the guest quarters. You should clean up too, Bones. Tell Spock Conference Room 3 in thirty minutes." Kirk held out his hand, which Aeryn took and used to hop down from the table. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she managed to keep herself upright.

************************************************************************

"Where do you want me to start?" After a fresh change of clothes and a meal, Aeryn had to admit her body was feeling much better.

"Let's start with how you got on the world we found you on."

Aeryn nodded, placing folded hands on the table. McCoy sat in a chair to her right and Spock, another Vulcan, was to her left. Kirk paced evenly along the table. Aeryn raised an eyebrow in amusement. Humans always had a hard time staying still when something was wrong.

"My father was a good man, but he had previous dealings in the business of smuggling biohazardous materials. He left after his second wife had conceived a child. When I was about ten, my father testified against the smugglers in exchange for putting us into hiding. We hid out for four years until Captain Renolt found us. They killed my father first, followed by my brother. They noticed something about me that made them stop. They gave me a choice to save either my half-sister Tara or my stepmother Ariadne."

"You saved your sister." McCoy's gaze gave Aeryn a sense of comfort.

"Yes. Ariadne was killed soon after. I managed to cut a deal with Captain Renolt. Tara would be sent to Vulcan with no memory of her previous life, so that she could live a new and free life. In exchange, I was to serve him and his purposes."

Spock leaned forward. "What purposes?"

"To gather information."

"What kind of information?"

"Trivial information, nothing of real use if you ask me."

"Why were you on that planet?"

Aeryn's eyes flickered down to the table. "My last mission went unwell for me. I was placed there and shown the capture of my sister. She's on their ship."

"Why do you need to get to Earth?"

"My next target was there. When Captain Renolt returns to get me, they would have taken me to Earth so I could continue with my work."

Kirk shook his head. "They won't be coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"They left orbit. Most likely on their way to a planet called _Ichliesben VII_."

"Are you familiar with it?"

Aeryn was all too familiar with that world. That was where they found the eggs. "I am familiar with that world."

"Why would they want to go there?"

"Their ship took considerable damage a couple weeks back. That world has an abundant energy source unlike anything anyone has ever seen. They may want to make repairs and gather any surplus energy they can before any interference shows up."

For the next few hours, Aeryn told them as much as she could about Captain Renolt and the many missions she'd done for him. Of course she left out the details about what she'd really been sent there to do. No need to alert them so soon.

Kirk and Spock listened silently, nodding and asking the occasional question. Aeryn was just explaining Renolt's connection to Nero when a male voice came over the com.

_Sickbay to Captain_

"Kirk here."

_It's Engineering Officer Scott. He's…well you should get down here._

Aeryn looked up to see Kirk rubbing his temples. "You appear to be agitated. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing you need be concerned about. Bones, stay with her. Spock, come with me."

Bones stood and walked over to Kirk. "Sir. What happened?"

"Scott was put into critical condition. He hasn't woken up."

"There's something you should know. Siri has a gift. She can heal."

"What are you talking about?"

Bones lowered his voice. "She can speed up the body's natural healing process."

Kirk cast a look to Spock. "Have you ever heard of this?"

"No, captain. Such an ability is improbable."

"Captain, it's not improbable. She used it on me. When I went over those falls, I was injured. She healed me, not even a scar left. I'll watch her but I'm confident she can heal Scott."

"Are you confident in her abilities or is it your blatant emotional connection that has you convinced, Doctor?"

McCoy clenched his jaw but otherwise held his ground. "Captain, I know this will work."

Kirk sighed, looking past the two men. Aeryn was leaning back, looking over at the wall. She turned to face him. "If you must talk about me, then you might want to get out of my hearing range. I am three-quarters Vulcan."

"Can you do what Doctor McCoy is suggesting?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look, but I'll see what I can do."

They led her to sickbay. On the way, Aeryn took note of every hall, every corner. She memorized the structure and the electrical systems. This ship was not the most advanced vessel she'd seen but she could tell it was the newest the humans had come up with. She had to admit it would be a shame for this ship to be destroyed.

They led her to a bed with an unconscious man. She took a glance up at the readings above the man's head. His brain activity was dangerously low.

"He will not survive much longer. His mind is slipping away."

The doctor at his side straightened. "Captain? Who is she?"

"It's alright, Doctor Langfield." He turned back to Aeryn, "Can you help him?"

"I will need to touch him. Two hands, one on either side of his face. I will also need the space to be empty." Her implied question was meant for all of them.

"Why do you need us to leave?"

"Just outside is appropriate. I don't want the energy to affect you. Too much healing energy can be bad for human and Vulcan physiology. This man and I will be safe."

Kirk nodded. Aeryn turned to the man, Mr. Scott. Her hands found a place on either side of his head with their foreheads touching. Kirk brought Spock and Bones to outside sickbay. They watched as Aeryn placed her forehead to Scott's.

"What do you think, Mr. Spock?"

"It appears she is attempting a mind meld."

"Can mind melds be used for healing?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Langfield, can you monitor Mr. Scott from here?"

"Aye, sir. His brain waves appear to be strengthening."

"Keep an eye on the both of them. When Siri is done, keep a watch on her here."

Langfield nodded, turning his attention back to Aeryn and Scott.

McCoy sighed. "So what happened when I was gone?"

As they walked back to the bridge, Spock and Kirk filled McCoy in. Kirk took his chair while Spock resumed his post. McCoy stood by Kirk, filling him in on what transpired on the planet's surface.

"Captain?"

"What is it?" He looked back to Uhura's replacement, Lieutenant Will Taylor

"It's Doctor Langfield. He says Mr. Scott is awake."

***********************************************************************

"It's the strangest thing, Captain. It was like I was floating and then I saw the face of an angel. She told me to walk towards her. Then I woke up. How long was I out?"

Kirk heaved a sigh of relief. "Too long, my friend. Are you feeling alright?"

"Never better." Scotty flashed him a smile, trying to jump down from the biobed. McCoy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast. Jim, he really could use a few hours of observation. Just to make sure."

"Ah come on, you wuss. Captain, I'm fine."

"I'm going to have to agree with Bones. No more than an hour though, Bones, I do need my Chief Engineering Officer."

"Yes, Jim."

The next two hours went by smoothly. It was time for lunch. Aeryn thought about going down to the mess hall but decided against it. Fraternizing wasn't something good for either party. She instead left sickbay for her quarters. A shower and some quiet meditation was in order before she began the infection process.

"Hey. Where you goin'?"

Aeryn stopped, turning to see McCoy coming out of the turbo lift.

"I needed to freshen up and meditate. It has been a long morning."

"You must be hungry."

She tried to protest when her stomach gurgled loudly. "I suppose I am."

"Come with me."

"I do not think that's wise. The crew has probably heard about me and how I healed Scotty. They'll stare." Aeryn shook the thought from her head. She never cared before, why now?

McCoy stepped forward, placing a hand on her upper arm. It lowered until their fingers were intertwined. He started backing toward the lift, bringing Aeryn with him to mess hall. As she thought, the crew stared. McCoy led her to a table where Kirk, Scotty, Spock and a human (Asian by the looks of him) all sat at a table. Aeryn tried to stay silent and out of the way but found herself increasingly drawn into the conversation.

Had she not restrained herself, they perhaps might have seen a smile. As it was, McCoy could tell Siri was finally enjoying herself. She had to have had the worst day. The stares became less and less until they decided to come over and say hi. He had to admit Siri was taking the attention in stride. She answered the questions about what she did to Scotty without the slightest hint of irritation.

They were walking back to her quarters when he finally gathered the courage to ask. "What exactly did you do to Scotty?"

"As you are aware, I can heal through touch. His injury was in the brain, therefore a modified mind meld was all that was required."

"Our science officer, Spock, claims a mind meld can't be used for that."

"I'm different."

McCoy's voice dropped low as he stepped a bit closer. "What did they do to you?"

"I'd rather not discuss this now. As I understand, there are more crewmen to be healed?"

McCoy nodded before they headed back to sickbay. McCoy watched Siri move from bed to bed, examining and healing. What would have taken hours took only minutes. She was examining Ensign Garrel when the com beeped.

_Bridge to McCoy_

"McCoy here."

_We have a situation in Shuttlebay One. We picked up a shuttle. Three humans, two injured. Bring Siri._

"Acknowledged." He grabbed a spare tricorder. "Do you know how to use this?"

She held up her hands. "These are more effective."

He grabbed the other one anyway, tossing it to Nurse Taylor. All three ran down to Shuttlebay One. There was a shuttle, Romulan in design, with its doors open. There was a man standing outside talking to Captain Kirk and Spock. Aeryn couldn't really see the man and didn't care once she saw the two bodies lying on the floor.

McCoy's heart sunk. "Uhura. Nurse Naya."

Aeryn peered from around his shoulder. Thankfully both bodies were breathing. The body closest to her was dark skinned and would be very pretty if not for the cuts and bruises to her face and neck. Her eyes flickered to the other body and did three double takes.

She pushed past McCoy, sinking to her knees in front of the other body. She was just like Aeryn remembered her, blonde hair the color of Earth sunshine and angular features, including semi-pointed ears.

"You know her?"

Aeryn brought a hand to Tara's face. "Yes. This is my sister, Tara. You found her."

McCoy and Kirk looked at each other with a look of surprise and confusion. McCoy knelt down and placed two fingers to the women's throats.

"They're still alive, Captain." He noticed small bumps in their necks. He lightly touched one and something moved under his fingers. "We need to get them to surgery, now."

* * *

*

**Author's Note:** So I saw the episode of Star Trek: Enterprise where T'Pol and Trip start Vulcan Neural Pressure and I thought…that'd be cool if McCoy and Aeryn did that. I only gave you a taste in this chapter. The next one will have more and maybe….and this is a big MAYBE….more physical stuff between McCoy and Aeryn. Reviews=juicier stuff next chapter

*

**Time left until Enterprise destruction: 12 hours**

***  
**

Again, thank you to everyone for the reviews, alerts and Favs (21 Reviews, 11 Favs and 26 Alerts YAY!!!!). If this story seems a bit confusing, I do apologize. Everything is spinning so fast in my head and I lost a fight with three needles the other day (stupid pre-college physical grrrrr….)

*


	10. Chapter 10

McCoy glanced at the clock on the wall. Three hours, twenty-five minutes and six seconds flashed in bright red letters. He groaned before turning back to Tara's unconscious body. Three hours…three goddamn long hours in surgery and all they'd been able to discern was the presence of these bug like creatures inside the bumps on Uhura and Tara's necks. A full scan had shown that there were more patches attached to the two women's spines. At least the sedative was keeping the bug's progress minimal, though their delicate position did nothing to calm McCoy's nerves.

Time was running out and cutting them open seemed to be their last option. He didn't like the invasive tactic, but they had no other choice. He turned toward Nurse Taylor. "Inform Doctor Langfield to commence with opening the first patch. The one to the right of the neck."

Taylor nodded before relaying the information. "He says he's ready."

"Good. Now hand me that scalpel."

He was about to cut through when Taylor noticed the patches becoming agitated. Tara's bioreadings were slowly becoming more and more erratic.

"Wait, doctor. The creatures somehow can sense you. They're causing her pain. Attempting to remove them will surely kill her."

"These things are sucking the electrical energy from her nervous system. She'll be paralyzed within the hour and dead in another few minutes after that. Leaving them in there will kill her. Her only chance is if we can get these things out of her."

"We should do another scan. There's got to be another option."

"I don't like this any more than you do, but this is the only way they can be removed. Now hand me the scalpel."

Another hour and all the bugs were removed. Uhura and Tara were placed in biobeds with Nurse Taylor and Nurse McKella to keep an eye on them.

"What do you think?" Langfield looked into the clear cage where the sedated bugs were kept.

"They're parasites of some sort. Half-organic and half-robotic. They're emitting a low frequency signal. I'll have to wait for more information from the scans to know more."

"I'll go report to the captain."

McCoy held up a hand. "No. I'll do it."

There was a sharp knock. Langfield opened the door to find Nurse Taylor. Her eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Uhura and Marie are awake."

"That's damn impossible."

"See for yourself."

McCoy and Langfield burst from the office and saw both women sitting up. Tara was looking somewhat tired but refused to lay down. Uhura's arms were crossed, and her eyes were glaring at the two doctors.

"Doctor McCoy, I need to speak to the captain right away."

"It can wait. You're still recovering from major surgery. You shouldn't even be awake."

"As you can see, we are. If you won't let us go, at least bring the captain to us."

Tara pushed away the nurse trying to run a body scan. "This ship is in trouble. Those bugs are going to destroy us. I need to speak to Aeryn."

"Who's Aeryn?"

"My sister. I saw her before I passed out."

"Don't you mean, Siri?"

Tara thought for a moment. "No. Her name's Aeryn."

McCoy took in a sharp breath. "Doctor McCoy to the bridge."

A rather irritated voice greeted him. _You better have good news._

"Uhura and Tara are awake. Jim, where's Siri?"

_In Engineering with Scotty._

"I suggest she be confined to her quarters."

_Why's that?_

"I'd rather not say over an open circuit."

There was a moment of silence before, _Ok, Bones._

McCoy shook his head. He didn't think it was that big a deal, but if Siri lied about her name…what else could she be hiding?

************************************************************************

Aeryn narrowed her eyes. "Ah, I see the problem. If you like, I could explain it to your men. I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else to touch the machinery."

"Thank ye. I dinnae know you were so good with machines."

"I've lived on a smuggler vessel all my life. It's only logical I would know my way around an engine. I must admit that the _Enterprise_ is the most sophisticated ship I've ever seen. May I?" She indicated the warp reactor.

"Go ahead."

Aeryn flipped open the panel where the anti-matter stream was pumped into the reactor. Her eyes scanned the connections and was impressed.

"Mr. Scott."

Scott looked somewhere over Aeryn's shoulder. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll stay here."

"Thank you."

Aeryn returned her attention back to the wiring. She felt every pair of eyes in the room on her. She began to concentrate on the plating but stopped. She reminded herself there wasn't much time left. If she didn't release the bugs soon, then Captain Renolt's ships would return to an undestroyed _Enterprise_. She'd surely have hell to pay if that happened. Still, even with this knowledge, she couldn't bring herself to do what needed to be done. Aeryn was still debating when Scott returned.

His smile was gone, replaced by a scowl. "There are some men here. They're telling me that you're to be confined to your quarters."

All the blood rushed from her face. Had she been found out? She didn't say anything while the guards dropped her off at her room. For the next few minutes, Aeryn struggled to keep her heartbeat under control.

"You're being illogical," she told herself. "They can't know anything."

************************************************************************

"Are they ok?"

"Scans show they are perfectly healthy."

Kirk paced back and forth between the three beds holding the newest additions to the crew.

"What can you tell us about your time on Renolt's ship?"

Uhura sat up a little straighter. "It looks much like the one we were on during our last encounter but with better weaponry and stealth technology."

"If you are correct, it is impossible for it to possess cloak technology due to its size."

"Unless they have a stronger energy source than the Federation has ever seen."

"_Ichliesben VII_?"

Spock nodded. "That's would be the logical conclusion."

"Captain? What was wrong with us?"

"You were infected with a parasite. Doctor McCoy and Doctor Langfield were able to successfully extract them before any permanent damage could be done. Do you know why they infected you?"

"I can answer that."

Kirk and Spock sent a surprised glance to the slightly middle aged man.

"I don't believe we have been acquainted."

"Agent Charles Winston, at your service. I was sent in to infiltrate Captain Renolt's ship and relay information. The situation became hot last year and I couldn't risk exposure." He struggled to sit up. Nurse Taylor gave him some water, which he gladly took. "This is the first Federation vessel I've been on in a long time."

"You said you knew about the infection."

"Yes, I do. Captain Renolt has been experimenting with these parasites that require a body to grow to their adult phase. Once grown, they burst from the host and consume the remains. They then search out anti-matter and finish off with the ship's electrical systems, including communications and life support. These things could destroy this ship in six hours flat. Problem is, once they find a place to hide, they're never found. Their signature fluctuates so often that the computer can't get a fix on their location."

Kirk swallowed hard. "We'll have them destroyed immediately."

"No."

Kirk and Spock looked at him in confusion.

"Those bugs are emitting a low frequency signal that can be traced back to Captain Renolt's fleet. Think about it, Kirk, you could be the one to finally bring him in. From what I've been able to gather, he plans on destroying this ship and then going after a planet. He'll put the bugs into the water supply. They're undetectable while in their egg state. By the time anyone finds out, it'll be too late."

"Sir, Nurse Naya will need more observation, but Uhura and Agent Winston should be fine."

He looked to Uhura who smiled. "Get to your post."

"Aye, sir."

Kirk and Spock left sickbay. "What do you think, Mr. Spock?"

"I've heard of Agent Winston. He is a reliable source."

"Escort him to the bridge. Maybe he can help Uhura trace the signal."

"If it's all the same to you captain, I'd like to clean up a little first. Maybe get in a decent meal."

Kirk nodded. "Of course. Be up on the bridge in thirty minutes."

Winston smiled. "That'll be ideal."

Kirk stayed in sickbay while the others left to their duties. The nurses spared the captain a glance before returning to their duties. He knocked on the door to McCoy's office twice.

"Come in." McCoy started to stand when Jim entered. "What's wrong, captain?"

"Something doesn't feel right. I think Aeryn knows more than what she's letting on. I need you to do me a favor."

McCoy grumbled. "I'm not going to like where this is heading, am I?"

"Not one bit, but she seems to trust you. See what she really knows."

"She'll probably catch on and throw something at me."

"At least you have practice dodging."

Again McCoy grumbled. "Fine, Jim. I'll see what I can find out."

Jim clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I knew you'd come around."

He watched McCoy exit sickbay, still grumbling under his breath. Meanwhile Kirk meandered over to Tara's bed. She was still sitting, refusing to lie down.

"I'm telling you I don't need rest, sir. I need to do my job."

Kirk laughed. "Don't make me order you to rest. I don't need you passing out while on duty."

"Captain. I…you know I'd never—"

"And they say doctors make the worst patients."

"Just trying to do my job."

"I know." He sighed, sitting on the edge of the biobed. "Listen, I want to apologize. As captain, I should have been more aware. It's my fault you were captured."

"No, sir. I am the one with better senses. I should have heard them coming. Your apology is accepted, though," she added with a slight smile.

"Nice smile. I didn't think Vulcans were capable of smiling."

"I'm half-Vulcan, sir. We are capable but we just choose not to. It amuses me that now, when I'm recovering from major surgery, you decide to flirt."

"I never waste an opportunity, not when you were almost lost."

Tara looked back up to find Kirk's eyes uncharacteristically serious. "Thank you, sir."

"Now get better, that's an order."

Tara waited until Kirk was out of sickbay before smiling again and laying her head against sickbay's poor excuse for a pillow. This was an order she'd gladly follow.

************************************************************************

Aeryn paced her room exactly sixty three times since being brought here by security. Her thoughts went to Agent Winston. Captain Renolt really mustn't trust her to have sent him. She didn't know what he was going to do to her if she didn't follow through with the plan, but she hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

Aeryn lay down on the bed that had been supplied and closed her eyes. Winston's face immediately appeared before her. Aeryn flipped over to her side and tried to push the image away but found the task difficult.

There was a shower in her quarters and cleaning up would be nice. Ignoring the ache in her lower spine, Aeryn stumbled into the shower and figured out the shower's controls. In no time she was out of the baggy clothes and had stepped into the warm water. After a few minutes of getting used to the water, Aeryn turned the temperature up, letting the water pressure wash away the stress that had been building. Aeryn felt control coming back within her grasp.

Ten minutes later, she was curled up in a towel on the bed. The mattress was a little hard and was starting to bring pain back to her lower back. Regardless, Aeryn could feel the pull of sleep on her eyes. She yawned, stretching her limbs out like a cat basking in the sun. Ten minutes wouldn't hurt anyone, right?

_Siri._

The voice made her slightly agitated until she realized who its owner was. She rose and unlocked the door to see McCoy leaning against the door frame.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." She waited until he was a good ways in before shutting the door and turning around. "Now what can I—"

Her sentence was cut off when McCoy's lips were suddenly on hers. They moved with a passion she was unfamiliar with. She was only stunned for a minute before her hands began pushing against his shoulders. His hands batted hers away, pulling her closer where nothing was being left to the imagination. His mouth had left hers to leave a trail of kisses and aggressive nips along her jaw and neck.

"Doctor McCoy. This is highly illogical."

"The hell it is." Without warning, he scooped her body within his arms and brought her to the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Aeryn shook her head. "This isn't real. This isn't real. Wake up, Aeryn."

McCoy's hands began to wander up her sides and up her neck until they rested at her ears. His fingers stroked the tips once, sending a shock wave of lust through her.

"This isn't right."

"Like you haven't thought about this."

"No. This has to be a dream." Her sentence ended in a gasp when McCoy lightly nipped her ear.

Her hands fought to keep the towel wrapped around her while McCoy's fought to tear it away. So far Aeryn was losing. She was lost in shock. McCoy wouldn't do this. She was sure of it. He'd been such a gentleman on the planet and had even saved her sister.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You honestly didn't expect me to save Tara for nothing."

Panic began to set, but Aeryn refused to let it control her. She was able to free a hand and managed to get it to his throat when McCoy realized what she was doing.

"Oh no you don't." His hands were faster, capturing hers and bringing them high above her head where she squeaked from the pain. Using his position, McCoy flipped her over and Aeryn felt her wrists being bound. She was flipped back over; only to be greeted by intense blue eyes and that smile that made every one of Aeryn's thoughts completely illogical.

She started to say something when his lips cut her off. Though she hated this, her body couldn't **not** respond to it. She found herself leaning into every inch of him and moaning into his kisses.

When he pulled back, just as out of breath as she was, Aeryn resorted to begins. "Stop. Leo, please."

"Begging won't work. You know that."

_Stop_, her mind screamed. _Aeryn, you must stop this now. Would Leo really do this? _

No, she realized, he wouldn't be nearly this rough. He'd listen to her. He would stop if she asked.

Her body continued to struggle, but McCoy was far stronger. In moments he was shirtless and staring down into her with lust filled blue eyes that she suddenly found weren't really blue. Aeryn concentrated and found their true green color lurking beneath the illusion.

That's when it hit her like a ten-pound brick to the cerebellum. This wasn't McCoy. This was…

* * *

*

**Author's Note:** *Gasp* Who could it be? Find out next chapter…

*

Time left until Enterprise Destruction: 8 Hours

*

Also, don't forget to review. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Please and Thank You

*


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: WOW!!! You guys are so smart. I must find a better way to trick you in the future....

*

The ending of this chapter is dedicated to Steff7. This wasn't the original ending I had in mind, but I like it a bit better. It may seem a little OOC but the next chapter should clear things up.

*

Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy. = ] Remember, you guys have until you see the **^_^** symbol in the Author's Note in a yet to be determined chapter to review. The people who have reviewed by that time will get a PM that will give the opportunity to vote on Aeryn's fate at the end of the story.

*

* * *

"You almost had me fooled, Winston."

McCoy's face contorted into a sneer before he pushed himself up off of her. Aeryn jumped off the bed and as far away as she could get within the small quarters. "I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. You usually know it's me a whole hell of a lot quicker."

"I was not prepared for your advances." Aeryn reached for her clothes and crawled into them. She dropped to the floor and gathered up a small towel to continue to dry her still damp hair.

"Was it this disguise? I thought you'd like it."

"I don't." She hoped Winston didn't notice the slight waver to her voice.

"Your Vulcan mind might not but your human body most certainly does. I don't think I've ever seen you react so strongly. Perhaps you'd prefer someone of more authority." Winston brought a hand to his neck and immediately his appearance began to change. His blue eyes and dark hair lightened and his features became younger. In McCoy's place was a very suave and slightly arrogant Captain Kirk.

"Or maybe you'd prefer one of your own kind." Another transformation and Aeryn was now face to face with Spock.

"Of course, maybe you'd prefer young blood." A young man took Spock's place. He had light hair and curious eyes.

"Surely, one of zees must please you. If not, I ken change into any von of the ship's crew."

Aeryn kept her gaze squared with his. "You've presented dozens of disguises to me in the past. I haven't liked any one of them because no amount of transformation can cover up your barbaric touch."

Winston dismissed the disguise. Now in his natural, burly form, he advanced on Aeryn quickly and smacked her hard across her face. Aeryn fell back onto the bed, quickly consumed by nausea when she tasted blood on her tongue. A series of coughs came over her, which made her ribs twinge in pain. Even though Aeryn was quite used to this, she didn't dare flinch when Winston's muscular form leaned over hers.

"You'd do best not to defy me. You've already wasted too much time. Captain Renolt is expecting us to depart within the next eight hours. What will you tell him when we're delayed because of your blatant wasting of time?"

"I hadn't thought about it."

"Hadn't thought about it?" Winston laughed; it was a cruel sound. "You're becoming rebellious again. I wonder if it's because of him."

"I don't know what you mean." She slowly slid the towel to her side for a moment before tossing it away.

"You know damn well what I mean. Before you do anything stupid, I suggest remembering what happened with Captain Hurst." His hand shot to her neck, squeezing it hard. "Listen Aeryn, I didn't devote twenty years of my life sneaking information from the Federation database to Captain Renolt only to have some insolent hybrid take my success away from me."

She knew she could overthrow him, but her eyes flickered to the weapon at his side. Aeryn knew she wouldn't get very far.

"It would be illogical for you to kill me. You need me, remember?"

"Unfortunately." Before Aeryn saw it coming, she felt Winston pinch her neck. Unconsciousness came fast and without warning.

Before she woke, Aeryn could hear a soft buzzing and heavy footsteps coming toward her. She heard the water pouring before it crashed onto her face. The sheer cold brought Aeryn to full consciousness. She sat up and found her wrists were still bound.

"Get up." He pointed to the cage with the bugs, all in their dormant stage until the activating agent could be introduced. "Activate them."

Aeryn took in a breath, fearing it may be one of her last. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"You were foolish to bring my sister to the ship. She's safe and now you have no leverage on me."

"You think so?"

Aeryn followed Winston's a sharp look around and saw Tara's unconscious body slumped in a corner. She had a sharp gash in her head but the look of agony on her face told Aeryn she was still alive, at least for the moment.

"You bastard."

"I thought you robots didn't have emotion. Doctor McCoy must have made you softer than I thought."

Aeryn still refused to say anything. Winston came over and kicked Aeryn in her ribs. Her scream was short and controlled.

"I'm not an unreasonable man, Aeryn. We can work this out. You've become a loose end for Captain Renolt. He promised me a lot of money to make sure you don't live through this mission."

Aeryn thought he was a fool to believe anything Captain Renolt promised.

"But you are far too pleasurable for me to lose. I could take you with me. No distractions…no running…no danger. Just the two of us. What do you say?"

She had no words for him, only the blank mechanical expression she always wore. He smacked her again and grabbed Aeryn by the arm, yanking her to her feet. Winston drew a knife. Aeryn tried to struggle but couldn't find the strength. He brought the blade to her shaking palms, making a clean cut across both of her hands. Emerald blood pooled in her hands before spilling into the cage.

The creatures sprung to life, their wings buzzing and their objective ready to be carried out. They flew up and out of the cage, finding an escape route through the ventilation system in the ceiling.

"Don't say I didn't try to save you. You're attached to these humans, so it's only fitting you die with them."

"Better than living a life with you." She lunged forward, knocking the knife from his hand. It skittered to a corner. They both looked at the weapon before trying to scramble for it.

Having her wrists bound proved keeping her balance difficult and so cost her dearly. Winston got to the weapon first. Still slick with her blood, he brought the weapon to her throat. One of his hands fisted a chunk of her hair, pulling back so the flesh of her neck was exposed.

"Do you know why I use a knife on my victims?"

Aeryn continued to keep her gaze locked with his. She could feel her pulse beating against the metal at her neck.

"Let me tell you. A phase pistol is too quick. A sword is bulky and not messy enough." His voice lowered to a growl. "A knife allows me to see a person's true nature. I know more about people than you ever will. Even noble Federation leaders who swear off corruption will resort to selling off their own people when they're in your position. You won't be so lucky. Cutting your throat is too quick. I have something special planned for you and Tara."

The last image Aeryn remembered was Winston's eyes, full of malice and cruelty staring into hers. The rest was lost to darkness.

************************************************************************

McCoy walked toward Aeryn's room swifter than what was necessary. Though he was silent, his mind was buzzing with questions. He wondered why Aeryn felt it necessary to lie. Was she up to something? Why did she need to get to Earth so bad?

The doctor sighed, hoping she would give him the answers he needed. What was truly frustrating was that he should be suspicious of her but somehow McCoy felt that her intentions weren't malicious. He grumbled under his breath as he approached her quarters. He pressed the call button.

No answer.

Confused, he pressed it again. There was only silence on the other end. He noticed the door was unlocked, so he pressed the open button. The door whooshed open to a scene of chaos. He entered, scanning the room. McCoy found no sign of Aeryn. He did, however, see traces of green blood on the bed.

"Son of a bitch." He approached the console on the wall. "McCoy to the bridge."

Before the bridge could respond, tremors shook the ship. The floor rumbled and sent McCoy falling to the floor. The tremors rolled through for several minutes. Red alert alarms blared loudly over the speaker.

"McCoy to the bridge. What the hell is going on?"

Wild static was McCoy's response.

"Damnit."

His thoughts went to Aeryn. By the looks of things, she'd been attacked but by who? Who'd want to attack her? He hopes she wasn't near one of the explosions. None of the other com systems in the hall worked, so McCoy ran to sickbay. He flipped open his communicator and was again met with static.

The lights went out.

"Damnit."

By that time he was close enough to sickbay that he knew where it was. He made it to the doors when emergency power kicked in. A low light illuminated the damaged space.

"Nurse Chapel."

The nurse appeared from one of the other rooms. "Yes, doctor?"

"Status."

"Tara is missing and so are the bugs."

"What?!"

Doctor Langfield appeared from one of the other rooms. "Someone broke in and took them."

"Any injuries?"

"No. The explosions seem to have happened in non-populated sections of the ship."

_Bridge to sickbay_

McCoy stumbled to the com system. "McCoy here. Jim, what the hell's going on?"

He heard Spock's voice in the background.

_It appears that overloading in the circuitry caused the explosions. Engines are offline. Main power is at 60%._

Jim's voice was strained.

_How are things down there?_

"Tara's missing and so are the damn bugs."

_Did you see who took them?_

"No."

_Any injuries?_

"None that we can detect."

_And our guests?_

"Winston isn't here and Aeryn is missing. She wasn't in her quarters."

_Winston was right._

McCoy's breath caught in his chest. Before he could ask what Winston was right about, the connection broke. Jim's voice came over the speaker system.

_Captain Kirk to all stations. Be on the look out for bugs and the Vulcan female we brought aboard. Security, set phasers to stun._

McCoy didn't have time to page the bridge when the sickbay doors opened. Two security men held Agent Winston between them. Other than a shallow stab wound on his leg and scratches along his arms, he appeared to be fine.

He instructed security to put him on one of the empty beds, returning with a tricorder in case there were unseen injuries. McCoy sighed when he found nothing.

"What happened?"

"I went to Aeryn's quarters to try to get her to confess. Told her she'd get a lighter sentence. She's paranoid, doctor. Told me that there'd be no way you'd believe her. She said her only chance of surviving was to finish her job."

His breathing and pulse were elevated. McCoy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wait until the captain gets here."

Within another two hours, another wave of explosions took external communications offline. The bugs had infiltrated the electrical systems, though exactly where they were was still a mystery. After taking out communications, the bugs had disrupted the ship's internal sensors. The crew was practically blind and the ship dead in the water. McCoy was thankful no one had been seriously hurt. A few scratches and sprains but nothing serious.

Jim had come down and called his senior officers to Conference Room 3 so Winston could give them a full briefing. Winston sat at one end of the table while the officers were at the sides and Jim was still pacing.

"The Federation sent me in twenty years ago to infiltrate Captain Renolt's operations. I was there when Aeryn and Tara were brought aboard. Her missions for Renolt began with finding a senior officer and seducing him. She's quite good at that as our friend here knows." He nodded toward McCoy who only clenched his fists under the table.

"After she gets on the ship, Aeryn is instructed to infect a crewmember. A few times one is already infected, and all she needs to do is wait and release the bugs into the ship's system. Engines are the first to go, followed by communications and sensors. It takes the bugs significant time to knock out life support."

"How much time?"

"Approximately three hours and life support will be gone. The bugs will blow up the ship one compartment at a time."

"Where do the bugs hide?"

"They hide in a small, cramped space where no one can get to them without destroying half the ship. If you look in the Federation's files on Renolt, you'll notice that all the ships are destroyed. The bodies are never found. Aeryn is very thorough."

"How do we stop her?"

"Jim?"

"Bones, I saw the files. He's right."

"Captain. Those files also indicate weapons fire on the ship's reactor. The ships were attacked from the outside. Perhaps the bugs simply incapacitate the ship until Renolt returns, collecting what he needs and disposing of the rest."

Winston turned to glare at Spock. "Those were only a couple cases."

"I'm curious, why didn't you do anything to stop it?"

"I was instructed not to blow my cover."

"Then it seems, Agent Winston, you are at fault as much as Aeryn. You could have done something."

"It was only a few ships and outposts."

"Twelve hundred lives are gone. Twelve hundred men, women and children you are responsible for."

"I did nothing."

"Seeing evil done and not stopping it is just as bad as doing the evil itself."

The tension hung thick between all the men. Kirk turned to Scotty.

"Can you modify the tricorder to pick up the small signal the bugs emit?"

"I believe so. Should only take thirty minutes."

"Do it. Equip the security officers. They're to destroy the bugs on sight. Make sure Aeryn is brought in alive."

"It would be wise to start evacuating the ship."

Kirk shook his head. "We're in an isolated region of space, too far away for the nearest Starfleet base to hear. Whatever's wrong will have to be dealt with. I refuse to let my ship be taken this easily. Once operations are up, head for Admiral Stanner's base."

"Captain Kirk, what about following Renolt?"

"He said he was going to _Ichliesben VII_. Once we're back on our feet..."

"With all due respect—"

"I won't let the _Enterprise_ and her crew be destroyed for a chance at bringing Renolt in. Spock, bring him back to his quarters, make sure he stays there and meet me on the bridge. Dismissed."

"But sir—"

Kirk turned to glare at Winston. "I said dismissed."

"I don't take orders from you."

"You're part of Starfleet. You take orders on my ship."

Winston was silent until he was brought to his quarters. He waited a few minutes until he was sure no one could hear him before taking out a small communications device.

"Winston to Renolt. The bugs have been released and the loose ends are about tied up. I should be leaving within the next ten minutes. Winston over and out."

There was no response but Winston knew Renolt got the message. They agreed that until he was out of the _Enterprise_, he'd be the only one to use the device. Stashing it back in his pocket, Winston stretched out on the bed.

Those suckers didn't suspect a thing. They thought Aeryn was responsible. In part she was. All she had to do was get access to the ship and then Winston was transported in; the deed accomplished soon after. They'd take her back and one of the rogue Vulcan operatives would implant the memory of infecting the ship into Aeryn's mind. Guilt proved to be far more threatening than any form of physical torture. She believed she'd destroyed all those lives when really she just opened the door for the real weapon…him. Of course, why let her know that?

Winston was delighted everything was, for once, going so well. Once the Federation's flagship was destroyed, Renolt would likely promote him to captain of his own vessel. Winston smirked, Captain Charles Winston sounded pretty damn good.

"Computer. How much time since Aeryn left her quarters?"

"Four hours."

Winston did a quick calculation. Aeryn and Tara would have been awake for three hours, enough time for at least one of them to be dead. Life support for the rest of the ship should be offline in another hour. After that, the explosions will finish off Enterprise in another three hours. By the time he launched the shuttle, he would have quite the fireworks show to watch.

He opened the door and smiled at the empty hallways. He reached the turbo lift when a young security officer, Ensign Gurshman, ran to catch him before the doors closed.

"What are you doing, ensign?"

"I'm going to have to escort you back to your quarters."

"That won't be necessary. I'm on my way to the bridge to speak with Captain Kirk."

"I'm sorry. I have my orders."

"As I thought."

A few minutes later, the turbo lift doors opened and Ensign Gurshman walked into Shuttlebay One. There were a few crewmen running around but none paid too much notice as the security officer hoped into the shuttle.

Gurshman put a hand to his neck and Winston took on his original appearance.

"Like taking candy from a baby."

"Not exactly," a voice growled from, behind him.

Winston reached for the weapon at his side but a warning shot convinced him that wouldn't be wise.

"Hands in the air."

"Will the good doctor actually shoot a patient?"

He felt a sharp pinch at his neck. The sedative was quickly working and working damn well. Grogginess had set upon him when he felt someone yanking him up by the shoulder and slamming him into the wall.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who! Tell me where Aeryn is." Winston still didn't answer, silently mocking him with that damn suave smirk. "TELL ME!"

"You care for her." His laughter was slurred from the sedative. "That's a shame." McCoy noticed the blatant sarcasm in his tone. "The pointy eared bitch and her sister are likely already dead."

To hell with orders. McCoy drew back a fist and punched him square in the nose. He got in three more hits, one in the jaw and two to his left temple, before security pulled them apart. With no force to keep him standing, and the sedative rapidly taking effect, Winston fell to the floor.

McCoy turned to security, his controlled tone barely containing his pure rage. "Get him to sickbay and restrain him."

It took three officers to haul up the man's near unconscious body. Before Winston fell under, he saw McCoy watching him with fire pulsing behind his dark blue eyes.

McCoy waited until the man's head drooped before sighing. Tara watched the men carry Winston away. She didn't realize McCoy had passed her before he was calling her name. She ran to his side. They walked in silence until they got in the turbo lift when McCoy heaved a sigh of relief. His eyes closed and the muscles in his jaw clenched.

"I can't tell you how good that felt."

* * *

**P.S. **Oh come on...who wouldn't love for Bones to kick some guy's a$$ just to find you??? My inner fangirl has been soothed.... = ]


	12. Chapter 12

**THREE HOURS EARLIER****…**

"Aeryn. Aeryn. Wake up."

The voice was soft but urgent. Aeryn opened her eyes to see Tara's face leaning over her.

"Tara?" Aeryn sat up and smiled. "I can't believe it."

"Snap out of it. We're in trouble."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yes. I refused to help Agent Winston destroy _Enterprise_, so he captured both of us and brought us here. The bugs are in the shipnow."

Tara stood and crossed the small room. "How can we get out?"

"There is no way out. Winston sealed the vent, which was the only way out of this place."

"We seem to be in a terminal of some sort." Tara crossed to the computer controls. "This is all Greek to me. Do you know how to read these schematics?"

"I'm sorry, Tara. For everything. I spent my whole life making sure you lived a full and happy life, and I failed you."

Tara knelt down in front of Aeryn and smacked her hard across the face. Aeryn brought up a hand to soothe the stinging. "What was that for?"

"If you are indeed my sister, then you should know I never give up. Once you do, the game is lost. I never lose."

Aeryn recognized the spark of competitiveness Tara had as a child. She shook her head of the thoughts of defeat. "You're right. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright. Question is, what do we know?"

Aeryn stood by Tara's side. "May I?"

Tara nodded, letting Aeryn take her place in front of the screen. Aeryn's eyes read and reread the symbols. "Engines, internal communications and sensors are down. Main power looks to be holding up at sixty percent."

"Right, so no one knows where we are. _We_ don't even know where we are."

Aeryn pointed to some markings hidden in the wiring. "These indicate we're somewhere near life support maintenance."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been on a lot of ships. Now, if I'm right, then I can redirect power to this panel. With it, I could probably get a message to the bridge."

"What do you need?"

Aeryn looked about the room and saw what she was looking for. "Unplug those cables and hand the red wires to me."

They were ten minutes into their tampering when Tara noticed something on top of a tangle of wires. She lifted it up.

"It looks like some sort of projector." She entered a few commands but nothing happened. Tara tossed it back where it came from. There was a loud screeching sound followed by static and a voice Aeryn knew all too well.

_Tsk, tsk, Aeryn. I thought you knew me better than that._

Aeryn and Tara turned to see a hologram of Agent Winston in the room. There was a soft whoosh and a slow sucking sound.

"What is that?" Tara looked up and saw Aeryn's face contorted into a look of horror.

I thought you might wake up and try to escape. Don't you think it's amusing that you spend twenty years keeping your sister alive, only to die together. Such a touching moment, it takes my breath away.

"I shouldn't be surprised."

"Aeryn, what is he talking about?"

"He rigged the air release valves to suck in air rather than pump it in."

"How long do we have?"

"Three hours at the most."

"Then we better get working."

"Agreed." Aeryn stood and took the wires from Tara.

"Can I ask you a question?" She didn't wait for Aeryn to answer. "Is Winston right? Did you destroy all those ships and outposts?"

A dull ache started pounding in her left temple. She sighed and began to rub the sore area. "I'm not proud of what I've done. I did it to keep you safe."

"You did it for me?"

"Yes."

"As a member of Starfleet, I cannot condone your actions."

"I know."

"But as your half-sister, I cannot express my gratitude enough. From what little time I spent on Renolt's ship, I know I would have turned out far differently had you not gotten me off. You saved me from a life of destruction. Thank you."

"I'm surprised you remember. You were very young"

"Captain Renolt showed me a hologram of the night my parents died. While we were traveling back, the memories started to resurface. Winston helped to fill in the details."

"We should stop talking. The air is getting thinner."

Tara nodded. They spent the next hour and a half in silence, working and reworking the circuits but nothing seemed to be working. Aeryn stumbled to the floor, gasping. Tara knelt down next to her.

"Come on. We're almost there."

"This isn't going to work, but I have another idea."

"What is it?"

"You must have been told about my healing abilities."

"Winston mentioned it."

"A long time ago, Captain Renolt put an organic chip in my brain that in theory allows me to interface with a computer. Winston doesn't know I have this ability. If I can tie myself into the computer system, then I can access the transporter."

"This isn't exactly a transport pad."

"I can trick the machine into thinking it is."

"But how?"

"You would not understand. I'll need ten minutes to make the necessary connections."

"Why didn't you bring this up earlier?"

"It's very dangerous. There's a fifteen percent chance I could send the Enterprise into a complete shut down."

"If Winston is as dangerous as you say, then I don't see us having much of a choice."

Aeryn nodded before instructing Tara on the final preparations.

"Good luck, Aeryn. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She placed her hands around the interface and focused. Within her mind, she could see the electricity flowing within the wires. Like a fish caught in the river's current, Aeryn felt herself being carried away. She focused and imagined a transporter room. Tara watched Aeryn with curiosity and wonder. Aeryn's skin was glowing a soft gold color.

"I think I have it. Are you ready?" There was a rumble; the whole room shook. Tara and Aeryn fell in a heap on the floor.

"What happened?"

Aeryn read the commands and schematics flashing across the screen. "Main power went down another ten percent. They've spread farther than I thought."

"The bugs?"

Aeryn nodded. "There's another problem."

"What?"

"We took a major hit to the circuitry, which is inhibiting the power flow."

"I'm a nurse, Aeryn, not an engineer."

"I can only transport one of us."

Tara tried to calm her breathing. "You're going."

Aeryn shook her head. "Winston has probably told them about me just like he told you and Uhura in the shuttle pod. They won't listen to me, but they will listen to you. You're stationed here. What reason would they have to doubt you?"

"We don't have any proof."

"Not exactly." Aeryn lifted part of her shirt to expose a recording device. "When Winston ambushed me in my quarters, I was able to record the whole conversation." She bent down and grabbed the fist-sized projector. "Take this too."

"I won't leave you behind."

"I have more Vulcan physiology in my body. I'm used to thin environments and will be able to last longer. Tara, I spent twenty years making sure you were safe. I _will not_ allow you to die in a maintenance chamber."

"There is no changing your mind, is there?"

Aeryn shook her head. "Guess I'm too much like our father." She held out the recording device, which Tara swiped and held with a white-knuckled grip.

"What do I need to do?"

"Focus on Captain Kirk. I'll try to get you as close to him as possible. Show him the recording and make sure Winston doesn't escape."

"You can count on me."

Aeryn placed her hands on either side of the screen and focused her thoughts on the transporter signature. Out of the darkness in her mind, she saw a dull purple glow. Aeryn focused her energy on the light and soon found herself integrated into the transporter matrix. She searched the ship and found the biosignatures on the bridge. The one in the middle was presumably Kirk's as that was where the captain's chair should be.

"Energizing in three…two…one…"

A sharp shock filled her body, sending her muscles into a series of spasms. Still she held on with the thought of the _Enterprise's_ safety in mind. Her memories were filled with people dying. It would be a refreshing change to save people. When her eyes opened, she was on the floor with her knees curled into her chest. Tara was gone.

************************************************************************

"Spock?"

"Yes, captain."

"Are you sure Agent Winston is a reliable source?"

"You're questioning the Federation." Kirk noted how Spock said it was a statement and not a question.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Kirk leaned back in his chair, bringing a hand up to message the pain behind his eyes. He bent his head slightly, what was that noise? It sounded like someone was calling his name. Before he could do much else, a woman materialized right on top of him. Her blonde hair covered most of her face, but Kirk recognized those wide green eyes anywhere.

"Captain."

"Marie…er, I mean, Tara? How did you—"

"No time for questions. I have information regarding Agent Winston." That was when Tara noticed how close Aeryn had actually gotten her to Kirk. She mentally noted to tell Aeryn that her aiming was a little too close for regulation. The thought was quickly pushed aside when she realized she was still holding the recording device. Tara quickly jumped off, hoping Kirk wouldn't notice the slight green color to her cheeks.

"Sir. He's the mole. The one Starfleet has been trying to track. Agent Winston was corrupted and has been sneaking information from the Federation database."

Spock stood, standing by Kirk with a curious eyebrow raised. "Where is your proof?"

"This." Tara showed them the recording device and the holographic projector. She pressed a couple buttons and static filled the air. There was a sharp thud and a shuffle.

"Agent Winston ambushed Aeryn in her quarters. She was able to record everything."

_Was it this disguise? I thought you'd like it._

"That sounds like Bones."

_Your Vulcan mind might not but your human body most certainly does. I don't think I've ever seen you react so strongly. Perhaps you'd prefer someone of more authority._

_Or maybe you'd prefer one of your own kind._

Kirk was shocked to hear his own voice.

Of course, maybe you'd prefer young blood.

Even Spock was surprised to hear his voice coming from the recording device.

Surely, one of zees must please you. If not, I ken change into any von of the ship's crew.

"Fascinating." Spock brought a hand to his chin. "Agent Winston is some sort of shape shifter?"

_You've presented dozens of disguises to me in the past. I haven't liked any one of them because no amount of transformation can cover up your barbaric touch._

Agent Winston's voice was much more aggressive than the suave, cool demeanor he normally had.

_You'd do best not to defy me. You've already wasted too much time. Captain Renolt is expecting us to depart soon. What will you tell him when we're delayed because of your blatant wasting of time?_

_I hadn't thought about it._

_Hadn't thought about it? You're becoming rebellious again. I wonder if it's because of him._

_I don't know what you mean._

_You know damn well what I mean. Before you do anything stupid, I suggest remembering what happened with Captain Hurst. Listen Aeryn, I didn't devote twenty years of my life sneaking information from the Federation database to Captain Renolt only to have some insolent hybrid take my success away from me._

Tara stopped the recording. "Winston captured her because she wouldn't cooperate. He left her there to die along with me."

_Sec…t—brid—_

Kirk looked up, startled by the dimly blinking light on his armrest.

"Sir," Uhura exclaimed. "Communications are coming back online."

"Can you amplify their signal?"

Uhura pressed in a few commands before giving Kirk the go ahead.

"Kirk here. Report."

_We found the bugs and were about to cut open an access panel. When we got in, they were dead. Engineering Officer Scott did a scan and found that all the bugs in the saucer section are dead and the systems are repairing themselves._

"Aeryn."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "How is she doing that?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get here?"

"Aeryn accessed the transporter somehow. We only had enough power for one person. She sent me along with this recording."

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't tell. Aeryn guessed it was some sort of life support maintenance terminal. Winston knew we would try to escape, so he sealed the vent and set the room to be slowly depleted of air. She has maybe an hour left."

_Engineering to Bridge._

"Go ahead, Scotty."

_Sir. Engines are back._

Spock read the readings at his station with a hint of shock. "As are internal sensors. Main power is at seventy-five percent."

"Locate the bugs. Once you do, relay it to security. Bridge to Winston."

No answer.

Tara crossed her arms. "Believe me now?"

"Are sensors picking up his biosign?"

Spock began to type in commands and took note of the symbols flashing across the screen. "He appears to have left his quarters."

"Sir, he's trying to escape. You have to send security."

"Kirk to Ensign Gurshman."

Static filled the bridge.

"Someone had better answer me." Kirk practically mashed the code for sickbay.

"Kirk to sickbay."

_McCoy here._

"Bones, get to Winston's transport in Shuttle Bay One. If anyone comes in, knock them out with a sedative."

_Jim, what's going on?_

"Winston's the double crosser. He captured Aeryn. He can take anybody's form, Bones. Even if it's me, knock out whoever gets into that shuttle. Bring

the two security officers in sickbay with you."

_Aye, Jim._

************************************************************************

Tara and McCoy ran scans on Winston's restrained body. They found his system practically filled with the same chemical they previously saw in Aeryn's system. Other than that, Winston was healthy.

"That compound must be responsible for the shape shifting. Program it into the tricorder. It's our only way of making sure people are who they say they are."

Winston's eyes followed Tara around the room. McCoy noted the behavior. "Hey. Eyes off."

Winston regarded him with disgust. He didn't matter he couldn't talk. McCoy knew what Winston would have said.

"Bones, he awake?"

McCoy didn't take his gaze off of Winston. "Yes, but he won't talk."

"Let me talk to him."

McCoy hung back with Tara as Spock, Uhura and Kirk approached the biobed. Kirk ripped away the duct tape they'd sealed across his mouth.

"Assaulting a Federation agent is a hefty crime. You're lucky I don't have your license revoked."

"Sabotaging a Federation vessel and relaying secrets to a hostile enemy is a crime punishable by death. Give me a good reason I shouldn't shove you out the airlock."

"I'm innocent."

"We have evidence that proves otherwise."

"What evidence?"

Spock produced the projector and recording device. He played a few seconds of both. Winston's face immediately paled.

"So you found me out. You think you you're so clever. _Enterprise _will soon be destroyed and once that happens, Renolt will take his plan to a base and then to the planets themselves. It won't be long before Earth is destroyed. I'll go down in the history books as an aid to the biggest conquering campaign since the _Battles of Printol IV_."

"Why? Why betray your own people?"

"The Federation is weak and easily corruptible. Captain Renolt proved that to me. My own people left me to my own wits for survival, just like the other agents."

"There's other double crossers?"

"In every system, every branch. Best part is…you'll never know. Only the money matters, captain. Renolt offered me a better deal than the Federation ever could."

"Where did you put Aeryn?"

"Hoping to score brownie points with her sister? Can't say I don't blame you…you have good taste. Most people think Vulcans are the worst mates. Where others see a problematic relationship, I see opportunity. It took Renolt, Jornst and myself three months to break Aeryn off her high horse."

"Listen. You tell us what we want to know or there will be dire consequences."

"I think not. Oh and McCoy. Just so you know, Aeryn was so much fun to break. By the time we were done with her, she couldn't walk without whimpering. That doesn't upset you, does it?"

"Jim…"

"Bones, get out of here."

Reluctantly McCoy left sickbay, never taking his eyes off of Winston's face. McCoy would have loved to punch the smirk off that arrogant face.

_Security to Captain Kirk._

Kirk flipped open his communicator.

_We found the bugs. They're dead, sir._

"All of them?"

_The ship's sensors picked up a massive energy spike in the life support section. It spread throughout the ship's electrical mainframe. Whatever it was, the rest of the bugs in the ship immediately died._

Spock stepped closer. "Isolate the surge's origin. I believe you'll find our Vulcan guest there trapped in a maintenance terminal."

Tara looked up hopefully. "Aeryn."

************************************************************************

The pressure on her lungs was immense. She couldn't feel her fingers and toes. Well, at least things couldn't get any worse. Aeryn curled up into a ball on the ground, still slightly dazed from the meld with the electrical system. With any luck, the bugs would be dead and the _Enterprise_ saved. Now she could die with a semi-clean conscience.

There was a load creaking above her. Aeryn had heard three in the past ten minutes. She thought they were normal sounds the ship made under stress but then she heard the sounds solidify into footsteps. Voices were calling something out, her name perhaps?

Aeryn pushed herself onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. The lines and lights began to blur together.

So this was it? This was how she was going to die. Not that most glamorous death, Aeryn mused to herself, but at least she died with purpose and honor. She wondered how Tara would take her death. Probably with indifference as they hadn't known each other for very long.

Her thoughts drifted to the many targets she'd had. There were three captains, four admirals, two chief engineering officers, six communication's officers and one cranky doctor. McCoy's face filled her mind. She didn't relish the thought of dying but at least she had known one decent man in her life.

There was that moaning sound again. Twisting her head, Aeryn looked around and heard a faint sound of equipment. Around that time, the darkness started prickling the edges of her visions. Her breaths became short and shallow. Her face became pale and she lost all feeling in her right arm. She watched the sealed vent as a line of heated metal was drawn across it. One line…then two and three. The fourth completed the rectangle.

Air rushed into the chamber. Aeryn went flying to a sitting position. Her lungs happily lapped up the fresh air, though her vision was still blurry and consciousness was slipping fast out of her control.

Her last image was of a man leaning over her, calling her name. Aeryn knew he was a security officer, but the name escaped her.

* * *

*

**Author's Note: **YAY!!! Aeryn's safe, Tara's safe and the _Enterprise_ is no longer going to be destroyed. Wonder how Captain Renolt will take that when…oops, no spoilers!!!

*

One more thing. I know I switched the names fairly quickly so I don't know if some of you missed it. Marie Naya, the nurse at the beginning, is the false identity for Tara (Aeryn's sister). When Tara found out who she really was, then she would have started calling herself Tara and those who know would also call her Tara. Hope I didn't confuse too many of you.

*

By the way, don't count Winston out yet. He still has some tricks up his sleeve…hehehe

*

Other than that…usual disclaimer stuff: Don't own McCoy or Star Trek…now THAT would be an awesome dream to have (hint: new Fanfic idea)

*

So I know you guys want Aeryn and McCoy to get together but this story does have a **T** rating. However, I think it'll take a lot more than a kiss to show how emotional and physical their connection is within my mind. What do you readers think? Should I raise the rating when the time comes…?


	13. Chapter 13

"How's he doing?"

McCoy walked through sickbay doors to find an anxiously awaiting Tara. He sighed and brought a hand up to massage the pain in his neck.

"Jim was interrogating him and the bastard had the nerve to commit suicide."

"What?"

"A sealant in his molar. With enough pressure, Winston was able to break it and release the toxin into his body. The body is being brought here until I can start the autopsy."

McCoy sat in one of the empty beds by Aeryn's.

"How is she?"

"Her condition is stabilized. Doctor, it's late. You should get some rest."

"She risked her life to save this ship. The least I can do," he yawned. "Is be here when she wakes up."

"Your hand."

They both glanced down to the slightly cut knuckles. "It's nothing."

"Nonsense. Let me bandage them up. You really should get some rest."

"Damnit, I'm a doctor. I know when to get rest."

He watched her with suspicion as she gathered up some items and brought them over. She handed him a pile of paperwork. "If you're going to stay up, then you might as well help."

He grumbled under his breath, flipping through the files of filled with paperwork.

"You'd think they would have developed a better system than this what with all of our technological advan—" The rest of his sentence slurred together as the sedative Tara had injected began working. She caught him before he could fall forward and pushed him back on the biobed. She grabbed a pillow and blanket, making sure McCoy was comfortable before heading about on the rest of her rounds.

She was about to finish up her shift when she heard Aeryn stirring. Grabbing a tricorder, she approached Aeryn and scanned her. Nothing was wrong. Breathing a sigh of relief, she leaned over and smiled into Aeryn's slightly confused expression.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

Aeryn focused on Tara's face above her. She could hear the soft beeping of sickbay.

"Like a shuttle pod landed on my head." She pushed herself onto her elbows.

Tara was there, pushing her back down. "It's late. You need some rest."

It was then Aeryn noticed her and Tara were alone…well, except for the few crewman that were resting on biobeds.

"Where's Winston?"

"He's dead."

Aeryn rubbed her tired eyes. "What?"

"He must have predicted capture. He had a breakable sealant with some sort of toxin. Kirk was able to extract the meeting rendezvous that he was supposed to take you to after you were done here."

"I have to warn the captain about the defenses."

"It's nothing we can't handle."

"You don't understand. The energy source on _Ichliesben VII_ is very powerful. It'll rip through the shields."

"We won't be there for another twenty hours. You can inform the captain when you're rested." Aeryn still tried to struggle, muttering something about not needing rest. "You're not a very good patient. Generally, when a nurse tells you to rest, you close your eyes and sleep."

"I am not tired. Perhaps there is some way I can assist."

Tara looked back at Aeryn and gave a slight hint of a smile. "We are more similar than I thought. You know how to use one of these?" She held a medical tricorder in her hand. Aeryn nodded. "Help me run some scans then."

They started with an unconscious ensign to their immediate right. He had minor burns and a couple bruises. They went through another three patients before Tara broke the silence between them.

"By the way, I want to thank you for your aiming."

"Did I not get you to Captain Kirk?"

"Oh, you did. I landed right on top of him."

"I apologize if the situation became awkward?"

"It probably wasn't for him. He's used to girls being on top of him. Jim is very…promiscuous."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"No. I'm a subordinate and he is my commanding officer. Our relationship is professional. Where would you get that conclusion?"

"The inflections in your voice." Tara gave her a doubtful look. "Just making an observation."

"Tell me about our father." Aeryn noticed the blatant attempt at avoiding the subject of Jim Kirk.

"He was a good man. He taught me to embrace emotion. He once told me 'Don't let it define you but let it be a part of who you are'. Mother disapproved and left him, Stephan and me. He found another wife, your mother, and started again. He was always laughing, far as I can remember. Those days were so long ago."

"They can happen again. We still have quite a journey to get back to Earth. We would enjoy spending some time with you."

"We?"

"You saved the ship, Aeryn. You have won the gratitude of many, including our chief medical officer." She nodded toward the bed they were at. McCoy was lying face down with his neck bent at an odd angle. She wasn't a medical professional, but she was sure he'd be experiencing pain later when he woke up.

Aeryn felt her pulse quicken. "Was he injured?"

"Do I detect a hint of concern?"

"He is a kind man. He helped me save a couple of children back on the planet. My concern is purely objective."

"If you say so…He and Winston exchanged some physical blows. Cut his knuckles on some of the shuttle pod machinery. Minor abrasions but nothing major."

Aeryn let out the breath she'd been holding. "Why is he on a biobed?"

"When you were brought in, you were in bad shape. I didn't think you were going to make it. The oxygen deprivation was severe."

"He stayed with me?"

"Yes. Doctor Langfield told him his staying would accomplish nothing for your condition, but he refused to leave. I ordered him to get some rest. He wouldn't listen."

"How did you get him to agree?"

"I didn't. Had to sedate him."

Aeryn was still in disbelief. He refused to leave her side, even when he was about to pass out from exhaustion? Tara was right. McCoy was not logical. That was when Aeryn felt the familiar stir of emotion deep inside her.

"He cares for you, you know that?"

"Improbable."

"I've never seen McCoy get that upset, especially over a woman."

"Humans are illogical creatures."

"Don't forget, we both posses human ancestry."

"True, but we also have the Vulcan control."

"Don't make decisions of the heart with your head." Aeryn raised an eyebrow. Tara smiled. "An old Earth saying." Aeryn stifled a yawn. "I think you should get some rest."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go to my quarters. I need a shower."

"Don't stay up too long, you hear?"

"I never thought I'd be ordered around by my younger sister."

Tara collected up her paperwork. "You may be older, but I'm a nurse. Now go get some rest."

"Ok."

She stumbled to her quarters. Her shower was hot and short, leaving her calm and collected. Clothed in a tank top and matching dark gray shorts, Aeryn crawled under the covers.

************************************************************************

McCoy woke with a start. The last thing he remembered was looking over some paperwork and then getting a sharp pinch in his neck.

"Tara," he muttered.

"Yes, sir?"

"You sedated me?"

"It was the only way to make you get rest."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only four hours. I suggest you go to your quarters."

McCoy shook his head. "Not leaving until Aeryn is awake."

"She already awoke. Left about a couple hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Tara sighed. "You both need rest. Go to your quarters before I sedate you and have security bring you there."

"Fine," McCoy muttered and grumbled as he walked into the hallway. He got to his quarters and had his shirt off when he realized he'd forgotten his communicator in sickbay. He was far too tired to realize he'd wandered out shirtless but realized it when Tara raised an eyebrow in fascination.

"Don't ask."

Tara held out his communicator. "Wasn't going to."

McCoy swiped the device and headed back out. He kept mostly to his thoughts, hoping to distract himself. He realized that when he was punching Winston that what he truly wanted was to erase what had been done to Aeryn. The thought made no sense. How long had he known her…three maybe four days?!?!

McCoy rubbed his neck. Last night was a long night and the day ahead didn't look like it was going to get any better. All he could hope for was some sleep. Of course he wouldn't last more than a couple of hours with the headache that was forming behind his eyes. Exhaustion bit at his heels but he found the will to drag himself to his quarters.

A sound cut into his thoughts. McCoy questioned his mind of playing tricks on him when he heard it again. It was a mixture of moaning and several dull thuds. He angled his head toward the wall and realized the sound was coming from right around the corner. He stopped, knowing the sound was coming from Aeryn's quarters. A chill shivered down his spine. It sounded like something was attacking her.

Or someone.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****^_^**

*

Sometimes getting the writing bug SUCKS!!! My body wouldn't let me sleep until I completed the chapter. Sorry it's so short.

*

Lol, I just looked over my original outline. I only planned for this story to be six chapters. Funny how things change, huh?


	14. Chapter 14

With more speed than was necessary, McCoy bounded around the corner. He was about to press the call button when he realized the sounds could be attributed to…something else. McCoy wasn't exactly prepared to explain why he'd busted Aeryn's door in after hearing one small sound, especially if his other suspicion proved to be correct. There was another thud, followed by a crash of something hitting the door. McCoy stepped back, confused. He didn't hear any voices other than the small groans.

His quarters were another right turn and fifty feet. McCoy knew he should go; she needed to sleep. Still something told him he should stay. He should be the one to apologize for believing that double crosser, Agent Winston. According to Chekov, the ship would be upon the smugglers' rendezvous point by the afternoon. There wouldn't be a lot of time for talking once the fighting started.

McCoy squared his shoulders and prepared himself for the proverbial slammed door in his face. His finger pressed the call button. No answer. He pressed it again. Silence. When he pressed it a third time, the door unlocked and whooshed open.

His heart stopped, his breathing only just barely shallow. The door had opened to a figure draped in soft light on the bed. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw Aeryn's long, curvy legs twisting between the tangled sheets. The thin tank top she was wearing matched the dark gray sleeping shorts. Her arms were flung across her face as if she were defending herself. McCoy sighed, knowing she'd probably be asleep at this late hour. He turned and was about to leave when he heard a groan of pain. The door shut easily behind him. McCoy stood frozen against the wall while Aeryn tossed and turned.

He should leave. Aeryn was obviously not in any danger.

He should leave. She'd probably never want to see him again anyway.

He should leave…but McCoy realized he couldn't turn away and leave her like this.

Slowly he approached, careful not to wake her. Aeryn's face was contorted into a frown. Lines of worry twitched at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her bottom lip quivered. Her hands clenched into fists while her torso thrashed from side to side. She stilled for a moment, moaning into her pillow.

She must be having a nightmare. A terrible one from what McCoy could gather.

"Nirsh!" Her whispers were hurried and frantic. "Kroykah! Don't. Please, no more. You win."

Her chest was heaving with short, irregular breaths. McCoy jumped up and ran into the bathroom, running a cloth under some cold water. Wringing it so it was only damp, McCoy returned to Aeryn's side and blotted her forehead. Aeryn's hands shot to his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Her eyes flashed open, full of pain and horror.

"I'll do anything. Just please no more." She flung herself back onto the bed with her eyes shut tight, twisting and writhing like she was trying to break free from restraints. "Please…stop…please…" McCoy noticed she was quietly sobbing.

"Aeryn, wake up. No one's hurting you." He pushed the hair from her face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "You're safe now. Wake up."

Immediately Aeryn's features settled, returning to a calm and peaceful state. Her body stopped thrashing while her breathing and pulse slowly returned to normal. Her eyes fluttered open, glazed over from grogginess but soon they focused on his face. McCoy smiled and was met with the slight hint of relief in Aeryn's shimmering brown eyes.

She swallowed, though her mouth was dry. "Leo?"

He placed a hand against her cheek. "Yes."

With the grogginess of sleep gone, Aeryn focused on where she was. When logic came back, she sealed the emotions that had temporarily taken over. She bolted to a sitting position and crawled to the other side of the bed. She found it difficult to ignore his naked torso but found the will to keep her eyes locked with his.

"How did you get in here?"

"I pressed the call button, and the door opened. Are you ok?"

She had doubts that this was the real McCoy. Winston was a shape shifter after all. Aeryn shook her head, reminding herself that Winston was dead. Part of her still found that a little dubious. When he asked if she was ok, well that convinced her. Winston would never waste time with such trivial manners.

"Someone should fix that door."

"I'll get Scotty on it. Are you alright?"

Aeryn pulled the robe she had on closer around her body for warmth. "It's cold in here."

"Damnit Aeryn, stop avoiding my question."

Aeryn flinched and looked at the closed door. Nerves and fear forbid her to look McCoy in the face. "I'm fine. What is your purpose here?"

"You were having a nightmare. Looked pretty bad."

"That still doesn't explain why you felt the need to check on me in the first place."

McCoy rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard noises on my way to my quarters. It sounded like you were in pain. I thought maybe someone was attacking you."

"Well, as you can clearly see, there is no assailant in my room. If you would please leave, I have need of some quiet meditation."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"It agitates me that you continue to seek an answer that I have already given." Aeryn noticed the slight edge in her words. She marched across the room, ready to open the door for McCoy. "Leave this room."

"Fine, I'll leave. Next time maybe I'll just keep walking and leave you to the mercy of some emotionally crazed human." McCoy threw his hands up in defeat. Truly he didn't mean those words, but the way she could simply ignore that nightmare amazed him. Any sane person would have at least shown some kind of emotion. Damn hobgoblins.

He was about to open the door when Aeryn stepped in his path. McCoy opened his mouth but Aeryn spoke first. "I apologize. While it was considerate of you to wake me, I assure you there was no need. I am used to these nightmares."

She slipped from between him and the wall and walked to the edge of the bed. With a sigh she threw the sheets back onto the bed and sat down with her face resting in her hands.

"I lost someone too. My daughter, Joanna. By the time my ex got her to the hospital, the doctors couldn't do anything for her. Her death was hard on me, and I used to have nightmares where I couldn't save her."

Aeryn didn't look up for fear of seeing the pain in McCoy's eyes. He'd lost a child. No wonder he hid behind all that cynicism and sarcasm. She bit her lip and looked up into McCoy's wavering blue eyes. They were so much like Tara's, full of feeling and compassion. Now there was only pain as he remembered his daughter.

Neither of them spoke for several, long moments until Aeryn took in a ragged breath. "Sometimes I dream that I'm reliving that night again, forced to watch my family die. They made me choose who would live between Ariadne and Tara. Even though Ariadne was not my biological mother, I loved her so much. She made me promise that I'd take care of Tara. I managed to get her off that ship, so she could have a chance to live a full life. I never would have thought she'd grow up to be a nurse on an important ship like this. She must have been so happy."

"She is, but her happiness was at your expense. Surely it w…"

"Don't say it wasn't worth it. You didn't see the fear in her eyes when our father was killed." Aeryn sighed, rubbing the ache behind her eyes. "The worst part is she ended up remembering me and what happened after all. I allowed myself to get distracted, and she paid the price."

"She's alive because of you."

"She was infected because of me." Her face became sad again. "In my dreams, I'm not given the choice to save someone. They all die, screaming my name." Aeryn pulled her knees up to her chest. Her brown eyes glazed over from the memory.

"Aeryn. You said you'd save us. Where are you? How could you do this? Aeryn…Aeryn." Her voice tapered off into a whisper and her hands began to shake. "As if that weren't enough, Renolt, Jornst and Winston come after me and I'm forced to relive my injuries one by one. I'm not able to hide or run or suppress the pain."

"But you lived through it." McCoy was amazed that her control lasted through such torment.

Aeryn nodded. "The thought of giving Tara a life where she could dream and smile without fear was enough to keep me going. I never once looked back. In my dreams, though, I feel my control slipping through my fingers. Worst of all, I'm frightened that when I wake up they'll…they'll..." She couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence.

"No wonder you don't like being touched."

Aeryn's brown eyes grew dark. Though she tried to control her emotions, they always found a way to express themselves through her eyes. It was a quality she often hated about herself. McCoy noted the change, taking a step closer. He took in a breath to say something but found the words wouldn't come.

Aeryn pulled up her gaze to meet his own. McCoy had to admit, it was becoming increasingly hard to keep his distance. He knew Aeryn didn't like to be touched but the very human instinct to comfort was trying to push him forward. Fortunately she spoke before he could lose control.

She drew in a breath before clasping her hands together so they'd stop shaking. "But tonight," she swallowed and shook her head slowly, "…tonight, I didn't dream about that. I dreamt something far worse."

"What do you mean?" What could be worse than watching your family dying?

She scoffed under her breath, flickering her gaze to the floor. "I dreamt that it was _your_ bones they were breaking, _your_ flesh they burned…" Her eyes returned to his, filled with frustration and a hint of fear. "_Your _voice screamed my name. I was forced to watch, and I could do _nothing_. Oh, God, it felt so real."

That was McCoy's breaking point. He couldn't just stand there. He knelt down in front of Aeryn and placed a hand on either side of her face.

"It was only a nightmare. I'm here. Nobody is harming me."

"Agent Winston could have. If he had detected you in the shuttle, I cannot bear to think what he would have done to you. If I hadn't been successful in eradicating the bugs, the _Enterprise_ would have been destroyed. It would have been all my fault." Aeryn shifted her weight to stand only to have McCoy sit next to her on the bed, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Stop it!" McCoy turned her to face him with one hand slowly wrapping around to the back of her neck. "Look at me."

Aeryn's gaze remained glued to the floor.

"Look at me," he growled.

It was the sheer emotion that caught Aeryn's attention and made her look. Truthfully she didn't expect the raw need and power behind his eyes. For a moment she was reminded of the ocean and the way it had of inspiring wonder and fear at the same time. Except she felt no fear, only comfort while in his presence.

"You saved us." He spoke each word with purpose and conviction, a trait that surprised even McCoy. "I won't allow you to shortchange yourself. The mole is gone and we'll catch whatever is left of Renolt's partners. You don't understand how big a threat you stopped. The Federation should thank you."

"I destroyed several of their outposts and ships. This is the only one I saved. That's hardly a reason for thanks. Even if they thanked me, and sent me on my way, what's next? I don't exactly exist in the system."

"Starfleet could use someone with your abilities. I could pull some strings. A couple high ups owe me favors."

"They'd turn me into a lab rat."

"I won't let them."

McCoy's assurances allowed Aeryn to let herself to relax. Her hands stopped shaking long enough for her to throw the rest of her body against McCoy's comforting embrace. McCoy didn't need to say anything. He simply held her.

"You should go." She hoped deep inside he didn't hear her, but he did.

"No one saw me. They're all asleep."

"Still. If someone should find us, they'd get the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea? Aeryn I know you're predominately Vulcan but are you that oblivious to your own feelings? To mine?"

"I'm perfectly aware. It's taking every ounce of my will to keep from becoming…illogical. Every second I spend in your presence makes it harder."

He straightened his legs and was about to push away from the bed when he noticed Aeryn hadn't let go. In fact, her grip had increased. McCoy took one of Aeryn's hands in his own, bringing it to his lips for a small kiss. He felt her shudder. "I'll stay if you want me to."

She gave him no answer, afraid that opening her mouth would set loose the control she normally prided herself in. McCoy, being human, took the silence badly but understood. He slipped from her arms and stood. Part of him wanted to stay but it was clear she didn't want that.

He almost made it to the door, about arm's length, when he heard her call out. "Leo."

He felt a hand on his shoulder pull him around until he was looking down into Aeryn's eyes.

"It's late. Tara did order us to get some rest."

McCoy couldn't help but laugh. "Whatever happened to the crew getting the wrong idea?" He felt her relax considerably before letting out a long, contented sigh.

"At least their gossip will have basis in fact."

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

She brought steady hands to either side of his head, pushing her fingers through his hair. "I trust you," she whispered.

McCoy was temporarily stunned. They'd known each other for so little time, but then he realized exactly how much they'd been through. Aeryn looked straight into his questioning eyes and kissed him, softly but with far more passion than either of them expected. McCoy held her close and continued the embrace. He smiled against her lips, thinking about this damn-infuriating woman. She was positively impossible and sounded way too much like Spock most of the time, but McCoy found he cared far too much for her.

But it was this very realization that scared him. After all she couldn't possibly care for him like that too, could she?

* * *

*

**Author's Note:** Ok, so no rating change. Let your imaginations piece the rest together. While writing this chapter, I was listening to this song called "We are one" by Kelly Sweet. I swear, this song is totally about a mind meld and it's so sweet. I could totally imagine a music video with Aeryn and McCoy's relationship shown with this song

*

Anyway, I think the sleep deprivation has messed up my character writing. Am I still keeping McCoy and the others of the Enterprise at least SOMEWHAT in character? Reviews are very much appreciated...

*

-Trekky17


	15. Chapter 15

The air smelled like an old Earth whiskey, the kind a collector would die to get a hold of. Mixed with the tepid temperature and the soft feeling of bed sheets against her skin, Aeryn found it quite difficult to want to move. She sighed, feeling agreeable for the first time in many years. Her first thought was that what she was feeling was a residual effect of a dream. She tried to silence her mind and hopefully retain these peaceful emotions. She stretched her legs, not caring about the slight soreness that was dully throbbing in her lower back and shoulders. Aeryn breathed in a long, contented breath and snuggled closer to the sleeping form beside her. She felt him breathe in and sigh into her ear.

"Good morning," the gruff and soft tones to his voice made Aeryn shiver. She felt his arms around her stomach gave a small squeeze before pulling her closer to his body. She opened her eyes before turning to face him, chuckling when she observed his disheveled appearance. His hair went out in all directions and refused to lie flat. She pushed a hand through his hair, loving how it felt between her fingers. His eyes drooped slightly and the edges of his mouth were pulled into a thin smile. A low, guttural groan emanated from his throat, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Aeryn.

"Don't do that." McCoy's gaze flickered just past her.

"Why?"

"It reminds me of Spock." Aeryn pulled him down into another kiss, her fingers lowering to his neck.

"Is that more agreeable?" McCoy had no coherent answer, instead choosing to lean forward, recapturing her mouth with his. Aeryn moaned slightly, images of last night flashing before her eyes. Her hands lowered to his chest and around to his back. She used her newfound leverage to push McCoy onto his back. After a moment of surprise, McCoy opened his eyes to Aeryn's, which danced with amusement like the Colorado River during white water season. His chest rose and fell sharply from the surprise. Aeryn curiously noted his complexion, flushed with a layer of sheen.

"I thought you pointy eared hobgoblins weren't nearly this feisty," he whispered while flipping them back over. He pushed himself onto his elbows so most of his weight was off of her. He looked down into her brown eyes, flashing with faint traces of amusement. Her skin had a soft glow like the Mississippi River at sunrise. Aeryn twisted beneath him, an action that wasn't good for his sanity. Soon even his thoughts wouldn't be coherent.

"Why is it that humans have an insatiable fascination with Vulcan ears?" Before he could answer, Aeryn pushed her body into his. Her movement caught him off guard and soon Aeryn was back on top, their bodies twisted in the sheets. She laid her head down on his chest, listening in on his strong heartbeat. "Are you envious, I wonder?"

McCoy's laughter was loud and deep. The sound tickled Aeryn's ear. She was about to smile when she heard another noise. She pushed herself off of him, pulling one of the sheets around her body.

"What's wrong?"

"I hear something." She leaned off the bed, tilting her head slightly.

McCoy sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not on duty. It can wait."

Aeryn dug around the pile of tossed clothes until she found the source of the beeping. McCoy's communicator flashed with a blinking red light, indicating someone was trying to contact him.

_Captain Kirk to Bones._

"Damnit, Jim." Aeryn raised an eyebrow at McCoy's scowl. He took the communicator from her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead. I need to take a shower anyway."

For ten minutes, Aeryn couldn't repress the smile that spread across her face. She turned up the temperature even more, feeling control over her emotions coming back. Aeryn enjoyed her time of solitude, but enjoyed its ending even more. She stepped out, barely able to breathe from all the steam. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it about her body, she walked briskly to the door. Aeryn was about to enter the command to open it when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Turning so her back was to the door, Aeryn looked but saw nothing. Nothing, that was, until her gaze came to rest on the bathroom's only mirror. Her mouth went dry and her body shivered as if she had been buried in ice. Scrawled in messy letters was a message. It was only four words: **He has ten minutes**. The words themselves were horrifying as it was but as Aeryn drew closer, touching the crimson liquid with her fingertips, she realized the message was written in blood…human blood.

"Leo," she screeched. Without regard for herself, she ran back to the door and punched in several commands, but the door wouldn't open. Her fists banged against the metal door. "Leo, open the door." She pressed her ear to the door and was met with silence. No. This can't be happening. Aeryn refused to believe such a travesty was really happening. She returned her attention to the control panel, entering command after command but nothing was working. Aeryn quieted her racing heart, telling herself she was being illogical. A part of her mind flashed to several images, most of them included Leo dying before she could reach him. Her knees began to shake, threatening to send her crashing to the floor. She continued to pound at the door, which she knew to be illogical but everything else she did wasn't working.

"Leo, if you can hear me, say something. Anything." There was no reply.

It was then the door opened. The sudden rush of cold air on her heated skin caught Aeryn off guard. Dizziness assaulted her mind, making the room spin faster than a planet rotating on its axis. She went from standing to full collapse on the floor in half a second flat but at least she could see into the room. Crawling on her elbows and knees, for that was the best she could do, Aeryn entered the room. It didn't look any different from when she'd left except McCoy's clothes weren't strewn about. Aeryn felt strength returning to her limbs. Her mind still whirling with countless horrifying images, Aeryn stood and used the wall to make sure she wouldn't go falling back to the floor.

Her attention was caught by crimson lettering on the wall above the bed. In the same chicken scratch writing as the message on the mirror, it read **Ha Ha Ha**. Beneath the writing, sprawled out like someone had simply thrown him there, was McCoy. From where she was standing, Aeryn was relieved to see the slow rise and fall of his chest. At least he was still breathing.

"Leo," she gasped. She started to take a step forward when she heard movement from behind her.

"Tsk, tsk Aeryn. You should know better than to wake a sleeping doctor." The voice was feminine but harsh like gravel. "Now as much as I love to see you in that towel, we have somewhere to be." Aeryn heard footsteps come from behind her. Tara sauntered over to McCoy's unconscious form, injecting him with a hypospray.

"That should keep him out long enough for us to make our appointment. They should be in transport range within a couple of minutes."

"Winston." Aeryn repressed the panic rising from her stomach where it fluttered like a flock of butterflies. "You're dead."

Tara shook her head. "You wish you were that lucky." She advanced on McCoy, drawing out a knife. Though she tried to stop it, Aeryn couldn't help but try to step forward. Winston's knife slashed across McCoy's bicep. Dark crimson blood dripped off the knife's tip, which Winston seemed to take pleasure in.

"He wasn't in any danger, was he? That's your blood on the mirror and the wall."

"Very clever. Yes, it is my blood. McCoy saw right through my disguise and busted me a good one on the jaw. I should've done more than sedate him."

"You can't be here. You're dead. The poison…"

"The sealant in my tooth was filled with a neuroparalyzer mixture. Simulates death." Aeryn's eyes widened with recognition. "It was long enough for those idiots to place me in their morgue. It's a great idea. After all, who places restraints on a dead man?"

Aeryn remained silent, flickering her gaze between McCoy and Tara. She thought if she were quick enough, perhaps she could gain the element of surprise. She waited until Tara turned her gaze to McCoy before she sprung like an old Earth jungle cat. Aeryn managed to get her hands on Tara's neck and use her advantage to pull her onto the floor. They rolled round and round until Aeryn ended up on top. Using her legs to pin Tara's arms to her side, Aeryn secured her hands around Tara's throat. She then started laughing, if laughing was what you could call the amused choking coming from Tara's gasping mouth. The sound was a little too much like when they were both younger and life was much simpler. Though Winston managed to mimic the innocence of the sound, Aeryn fully understood its mocking nature.

"Would," Tara's voice gasped out, "You really kill your own sister?"

"You're not her."

"But I look like her, I sound like her, I feel like her. I bet I can even mimic the betrayal in her eyes as you squeeze the air from her body."

"You're not her. This isn't her body. You're not her." Aeryn repeated the phrase over and over as if to prove to herself that what she was doing was the right thing to do.

"No, I'm not. But can you really deal with killing an imitation of her?"

The question made Aeryn's grip loosen a fraction. Though it was small, it allowed Winston to sense Aeryn's hesitation and buck against Aeryn. She went flying into the wall, her shoulder pulsing with tremors of pain. She bit her lip to stop the screams rising from her throat. By the time she realized she'd taken her gaze away from Winston, Aeryn was far too late to stop the hard boot from smacking into her ribs. A hand reached down, fisting itself in Aeryn's hair and pulling her up to her knees.

"I should kill him for all the trouble you've caused. Come with me now and I'll let the ship live."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Would you prefer I kill them now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Using my abilities, I've been able to conceal charges along the ship's shield generator. One wrong move, one wrong word and I'll blow them. Renolt's ships should be able to take care of the rest. Come with me willingly and I'll let the ship live." Aeryn realized she didn't have much choice, so she nodded. Tara threw Aeryn down to the ground. This time she was prepared and sprung back to her feet.

"If Renolt had listened to me, you'd have been killed off years ago. He didn't listen to me, said you were too big an asset. When he hears of your insolence, well, we have a special punishment prepared for you."

"You won't get away with this." Aeryn took several small steps to the side, hoping she could make it to the intercom. Unfortunately Tara saw right through her plan. Before Aeryn could so much as blink, a phase pistol was drawn and pointed upwards into McCoy's neck.

"I think I will." Tara nodded toward some folded clothes by Aeryn's feet. "Get dressed and we'll be on our way. Make it quick."

"Or what?"

She pressed the pistol further into McCoy's neck. Aeryn saw McCoy's throat struggle to take in a breath. "Do you really need to ask?" Aeryn said nothing more. Her eyes remained on Tara and the pistol at McCoy's neck. She tried her best to ignore Tara's eyes roaming her body.

"It's a shame, really. You used to be so pretty. Emotions don't suit you." Within a minute, Aeryn walked out of her quarters with Winston still disguised as Tara right behind her. They walked in silence. Winston had warned her that any attempt to alarm the crew would result in some extremely hazardous consequences. After several, grueling minutes of walking the ship's hallways, they arrived in the transporter room.

"The only one in there is Scotty. Get rid of him."

"Why don't you do it," she whispered back.

"I could, but my way is a lot more messy."

Aeryn took in a breath before heading into the transporter room. As Winston had said, Scotty was the only one at the controls. He was analyzing a report on his PADD when she entered. He looked up with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hello there, lass. I heard what you did for the ship. Wanted to thank ye myself."

"There is no need for thanks. After all, if the bugs had succeeded then I would have perished as well."

"Ah, well, suppose you're right. All the same."

"I understand. It's been a long time since I've seen a machine like this. How do you compensate for the uncertainty principle?"

"I'd be glad to answer that. You see when the transporter starts to ta—" Scotty had turned his back, which Aeryn used to use a surprise attack. The pinch was easy to execute and she found that humans were easily susceptible to its effects. Scotty slumped to the floor, his PADD falling from his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered even though he had already fallen unconscious. She stood back up when she heard the doors open and shut behind her. A rough hand grabbed and twisted her elbow behind her.

"Very good, Aeryn." Winston's normal voice greeted her ears. At least Aeryn wouldn't have to look at her sister anymore. He entered a few commands and pulled Aeryn onto the transport pad. Grabbing the communicator from his pocket, he spoke swiftly and quietly. "Captain, you in position?"

_Yes, Winston. Come on back._

"You want to do the honors?" Aeryn remained still, keeping her gaze to the floor. Winston laughed, twisting her elbow back further. "I insist."

"Energize." Her voice was strong, like the rest of her, prepared to face whatever torment Renolt and Jornst had in store for her.

************************************************************************

_Captain Kirk to Bones._

McCoy felt the pain of a thousand hangovers assaulting his skull. It felt like a damn shuttle pod had landed on his head and proceeded to repeatedly run him over. He sat up and immediately knew something was wrong. The whole room was in chaos with blood smeared on the wall above him and several patches of green blood on the floor and bed.

_Bones. Acknowledge._

The sound of the communicator and Jim's irritated voice made me cringe. What the hell had happened to him? He searched for the damn device and found it tossed aside in the corner along with a bloodied towel.

"Jim?"

_Bones! What the hell have you been doing the past twenty minutes? I was about to send a search party._

"Jim, Aeryn's gone."

_We know. I need you on the bridge. Now._

"Acknowledged."

He was on the turbo lift when a rumble made the small space fill with violent tremors. McCoy lost his balance, falling to the floor just as the doors opened to a scene of chaos. Sparks were flying from the circuitry with billows of smoke soon following. Everyone was running back and forth, trying to make sense of the readings. Kirk was in his chair, barking orders at the frenzying ensigns. The blaring noise of the red alert was doing no good for the pounding in his head. Half stumbling, McCoy managed to get to Jim's side despite the continued tremors.

"Shields at eighty percent."

"Return fire, Mr. Spock."

"Weapons are still offline, captain."

"Well, get them online."

"Yes, captain."

"Jim, what the hell is going on?"

"Your girlfriend and Agent Winston transported into a cloaked vessel. Chekov, status."

"Shields are holding at sewenty percent. No other damage and no casualties."

Kirk turned his head to Uhura. "Can you open a channel?"

"I'm trying, sir, but they're ignoring our hails."

************************************************************************

"They're still trying to hail us, Captain Renolt."

"Ignore them. Keep firing."

"Sir."

"What?"

"Winston and Aeryn are on board."

"Hmm…bring Aeryn in. Make sure she's properly secured. Is it ready yet?"

The Romulan sitting to the far right nodded. "Whenever you are, sir."

"Wait for my signal. Tell Jornst to bring her in."

The doors at the back of the bridge opened. Aeryn was held limp in between Jornst and Winston who carried her to Renolt, dropping her to the floor. Aeryn could feel the pain but kept the expression hidden behind her stone hard eyes. She looked up to see Renolt with that smug half smirk that he normally reserved for when he killed someone. In truth, Aeryn knew she was going to die. To expect a different outcome was illogical. She just didn't expect to have to face it quite this soon. McCoy and the Federation were good people and men of their words but Aeryn knew Renolt didn't like to lose. It was like giving a toddler on a temper tantrum the power to permanently erase anything he didn't see eye-to-eye with. Except, unlike the toddler, Renolt had the control to manipulate his victims into his sick and twisted traps. His sharp-toothed grin sent Aeryn into a curled up position on the floor. Even if she wanted to, she was far too weak to even get to her knees. Jornst came from her right side and kicked her three times in the ribs. A trail of saliva and green blood fell from the edges of her gasping mouth.

"Winston told me about your reluctance. He's suggested we get rid of you. I agree, but before we do."

Renolt nodded to Jornst who went over and analyzed some Romulan symbols flashing across a nearby station. "The charges got rid of the shields."

Aeryn's eyes immediately darted to Winston. "I thought…"

"They obviously didn't find the charges."

"You promised."

Winston knelt down next to her, pulling her to his level by her hair. "I lied."

Renolt began to laugh. "You're not the only one."

Before Winston could see it coming, Jornst lifted the knife from Winston's belt and slashed it across his throat. Winston's grip on Aeryn's hair tightened for a moment before he dropped her back to the floor. His hands, big and ungraceful, failed to stop the blood from spurting out of the wound. Under the immense strain Winston's knees buckled, sending his twitching body to the ground beside Aeryn. His skin and hair began to change color and shape, his shape shifting power twitching like his muscles. His body convulsed twice before collapsing in a pool of his blood spreading from his throat.

Aeryn had gotten the brunt of the initial spray, her white shirt now a dark crimson. A shaking hand rose to cover her mouth and her eyes closed in the hopes of keeping her stomach from lurching. The odor was horrendous. She can't say Winston didn't deserve this. She imagined doing the same thing to him for months but never actually found the will. To see death like this was not uncommon to Aeryn and so she should not have had a problem stomaching it. These past couple of months of not seeing death had really softened her, more than she cared to admit, even to herself. Of course now was hardly the time for self-reflection. Not when she had to endure three more kicks, two to her stomach and one to her face. Aeryn could already feel the bruises forming.

"I don't care if you kill me."

"I know, but you care about them. Open a channel."

She tried to curl up further in the hopes that they wouldn't be able to see her. Of course Renolt wouldn't have any of that. He snapped and two more guards held her up, forcing her to look at the view screen.

_This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Lower your weapons and return Aeryn._

"Or what?"

_We'll destroy your ship._

"The Federation has gotten a little violent."

_I won't allow my ship to be destroyed. Now lower your weapons and return Aeryn to us._

"I only opened this channel for one reason. You and me have something in common, James. Care to venture what that is?"

_Lower your weapons._

"Sir, shields are failing. We need to act now."

"James. I didn't become captain and leader of my group by being patient. I get results and I don't like to lose. Tell Doctor McCoy he's never going to see Aeryn again. Well, not in one piece by the time the Orion Slave Market gets done with her."

_You son of a bitch._

Aeryn's eyes shifted to the view screen where McCoy was doing his best to remain calm. His white knuckled fists were shaking and his eyes flared like one of Vulcan's famous volcanic eruptions.

Renolt just laughed. "There are many on _Verex III_ that would agree with you Doctor McCoy. My mother was a bitch, but she got the job done. James, you really should teach your crew some manners. Such language in front of a lady."

_Renolt. You lay one hand on—_

Renolt nodded toward one of the Romulans who cut off the signal.

"Put her with the others." He turned back to the same Romulan. "Fire everything."

"Aye, sir."

"NO!!" Aeryn struggled against the guard's grip. The view screen went blank for a minute while the weapons did their job.

"Target destroyed."

"Set a course for _Verex III_, maximum warp."

"I don't believe you did it."

Renolt turned back to Aeryn. "Ever the dreamer, Aeryn. Alright. Bring up the view screen. Let her see our work." Aeryn raised an eyebrow when he put a slight emphasis on "our work".

Sure enough, when the view screen was brought to focus, Aeryn saw the burning debris of a ship. Her neck became tired of holding her head up so she let it fall forward. Tufts of Aeryn's damp hair fell across her face and into her eyes.

"How do I know that's the _Enterprise_?"

"Magnify the hull." The view screen zoomed in on a particular section of the ship. "USS Enterprise. NCC-1701. Still have any doubts?"

"No." Her voice was crestfallen.

"Good. Maximum warp. Put her in the brig. She gets no food until we get to the slave trade. They like their females skinny."

Aeryn was like a rag doll, letting her be led to the brig. Of course Renolt's ship wasn't a transport vessel so the brig was a small storage room with chains to keep people locked inside. The guards attached the manacles to her wrists and ankles. Not that they were necessary, she had no hope left. Her spirit was broken in hundreds of pieces that all of time could not dream of repairing. She'd let them take her to the slave trade and let herself be sold. She'd spend her life in the service of egotistical man hoping for a quick thrill. There was always a chance she'd get sold as forced labor to one of the mining colonies as they were close by. That option was preferred. In even some of the more cleaner mines, life expectancy was not long. Laborers were barely fed and cared for. It would be a violent end but an end nonetheless. She sighed, knowing whatever would happen next didn't matter anymore.

Her sister was dead. McCoy was dead. She slumped to the floor and listened as the whir of the engines buzzed in the distance. It proved to be a kind of sedative and soon Aeryn found herself drifting to sleep. As she lied there on the floor, Aeryn felt her heart ripping in half over and over again. Emotions that she never thought she could feel were rising to the surface. Why her? What did she ever do to deserve this? She wanted to die. More than anything, Aeryn wanted to end her life right here. At least if her heart stopped, logically then she wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. She wouldn't have to feel these human emotions bursting through the barriers she spent her whole life keeping up. Aeryn cringed when her lungs began to spasm; it felt like they were collapsing in on themselves. The problem was they wouldn't let her. Maybe if Aeryn stirred up enough trouble, her new owners would kill her or at least work her hard enough so that her body would break just as her heart had.

As much as she tried to sleep, Aeryn couldn't find the will to close her eyes. For every time she did, she imagined McCoy's face and the debris of the _Enterprise _floating through space.

"Leo. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Logic told her he couldn't hear her but her body's slow rocking and soothing voice brought her racing heart some level of comfort. For hours Aeryn rocked her body back and forth like she would to comfort a child. The very human part of her wanted to scream but her dominant Vulcan side kept her emotions in check. After three hours of only the engine's whir to keep her company, the full weight of the situation fell on top of her. Her memories flashed to last night when she was happy. For the first time in her life, she didn't have to keep a watch over her shoulder. She was the one being protected, the one who could lose herself to her human urges. The memories were so potent that Aeryn could have sworn she could feel McCoy there with her in the room.

"I can feel you." Aeryn closed her eyes, feeling a sort of calm descend on her turbulent mind. With only her tears to keep her company, Aeryn drifted off into sleep.

* * *

*

**Author's Note: ***ducks behind the couch and waves white flag* WAIT!!!! BEFORE you start throwing things and cursing at me, I want you to scroll up and look at the story id. DO IT!!!!!

*

*

*

Ok, now you should have noticed that there isn't a COMPLETE id on this story. So _**NO**_ killing the author!!!….yet anyway ^_^

*

*

So I feel like an awful author for not properly thanking all my reviewers. The list is long but I have to thank each and every one of you who have reviewed thus far:

_**Steeldust-01**_

_**CaffeineKid**_

_**sunny9847**_

_**PinkTribeChick**_

_**stargirl0507**_

_**Steff7**_

_**Fett012000**_

_**VikingShadow**_

_**MacGyver07**_

_**Solstarset**_

_**sci-fi-rocks**_

_**Three Faint Calls**_

_**I'mloveinit**_

_**read-until-your-eyeballs-pop**_

_**Lina-Baggins**_

*whew* That's a long list. I feel very loved. Seriously guys (and gals), I am completely floored by all the support that this story has received. Once this fic is done, I'll be sure to start writing another McCoy/OC fic soon.

*

um…can't really think of what else to say so I'll see you guys next chapter

*

-Trekky17


	16. Chapter 16

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Aeryn looked up at the door to the small room. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

Aeryn couldn't help but feel a sense of relief flood her. These past six months have been a Vulcan's emotional nightmare. At first there was fear and anxiety. As her time on _Verex III_ progressed, Aeryn's emotions became more and more erratic until she could barely keep her self-control in check. In fact, there were several moments where Aeryn was sure they were both going to die. Luckily Freya had been there to help Aeryn in her time of need. It was Freya who first approached Aeryn and got her to open up. With her help, Aeryn charmed one of the guards into keeping her out of the auctions. When her condition, as Freya and Aeryn had decided to call it, had begun to have visible effects, they both knew it was only a matter of time.

There were doctors among the taken and in exchange for food and access to some medical supplies for the less fortunate; several agreed to perform the surgery. It wasn't exactly the best of conditions but everything went remarkably well. Aeryn was concerned they were going to get caught. A couple bribes to some of the beefier guards ensured a level of privacy. When it was all over, Aeryn realized her troubles were only beginning. Freya and her were eventually going to run out of influence with the guards and then hiding the result of her condition was going to get a hell of a lot harder. Regardless Aeryn and Freya knew they had to protect her secret. Freya had gotten several lashings and several other more creative punishments for keeping her mouth shut. Aeryn would be eternally grateful.

The first few months were the hardest physically and emotionally. Her days were filled with screaming prisoners and her nights were spent tossing and turning while she dreamt of _him_. Her condition amplified these nightmares, but a couple weeks after the surgery they had subsided. Aeryn was finally able to get a couple hours of sleep a night.

She tried to keep track of the days but her mind was preoccupied on other matters. Her days were measured by the clock of the Slave Trade's operations. Morning was signaled by a meal of crude looking worms, something she'd learned to stomach quickly. By high noon the auction had begun. Those who were not sold were put back in their cages while she and Freya were sent back to the guard's quarters. She should be grateful; at least she was keeping both of them alive. Being sold would spell near immediate death.

Aeryn shook the thoughts away, knowing Freya was waiting. She covered the hiding place with the small blanket she'd commandeered from a nice young woman a couple of months ago. Sighing, she kissed her fingertips and touched them to the blanket's surface before placing the pillows back in their appropriate place. Anyone who entered the room would see a bed for the guard and a pile of pillows next to where a chain was bolted to the wall. The chain stretched from the wall and ended in a cuff around her ankle. As Aeryn limped two steps across the room, the chain skittered against the stone floor. Her hand pressed the open button for the door.

The door whooshed open to the sounds of the trading floor. There were loud shouts as people bided for the slaves and haggled for a lower price even after they locked in their bid. Guards kept the screaming prisoners in their cages while a foreman led the biding proceedings.

Freya was a half Orion, half human hybrid. Her skin was a lighter green than most Orion females but her sexual appetite was no less insatiable. Her shining gold eyes and vibrant red hair made her a peculiar specimen. It was only logical that one of the guards, Bartuth, kept her for himself. Madorn, Bartuth's brother, had taken Aeryn in for her unique healing abilities. He never spent much time in his quarters, a fact that made Aeryn breathe a little easier.

"Are you just going to stand there looking off into lala land or are you going to let me in?"

"I apologize." Aeryn stepped out of the way, closing the door after Freya. She stepped in and rubbed her hands together furiously. For some reason, Freya was sensitive to even the slightest temperature variations. The trading floor was always kept significantly colder to "keep the goods fresh" as Freya once explained to her.

"How are you? I know today is seven months."

"Is it?" Though Aeryn feigned ignorance, today's date was all she could think about. Seven months that she'd been stuck here, seven months _he_ had been gone from her life.

"Don't bullshit me, Aeryn."

"There's no need for such language."

"Sorry. Forgot this room was a censor zone." Freya sat on the pile of pillows Aeryn had been supplied with for a bed. Aeryn joined her, telling her to pull up her shirt. Freya complied, which left her back exposed. "It's the upper back this time. I swear, Bartuth is going to break me one of these days."

"Lucky for you, your Orion heritage has made you resilient."

They continued on for five minutes until it was Freya's turn. Ever since her condition was in its final stages, Aeryn found she needed neural pressure to keep her healing powers operational. Freya had been more than ready to comply. She was a quick learner, though more often than not Freya hit on erogenous zones. Aeryn knew she didn't mean to, it was just in Freya's nature. Freya was working the strain in Aeryn's lower neck when she heard her sigh in a rather pained manner.

"Is something wrong?"

"Bartuth has found a generous buyer. He's selling me."

Aeryn turned to face Freya, raising her hands to the woman's temples. Just as she had sensed, Freya was undergoing an extreme amount of stress. Aeryn's fingers dug sharply, the relief immediately apparent in Freya's face.

"Where are you going?"

"_Gursalle II_. It's a pleasure planet near the edge of the neutral zone."

"At least your talents won't be wasted." She continued her message into Freya's scalp. The signs of stress were still strong, giving Aeryn a sharp headache. "What's wrong Freya?"

"I went to go see my buyers again."

"Freya…" she lowered her eyebrows in reprimand.

"I know, I know. It's dangerous."

"You could have been killed. Bartuth isn't exactly known for his patience of those who break the rules."

"You're not my mother, you know? I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"What did they have to say?"

"Madorn talked to my buyers. The bastard doubled his price. They only have enough money to buy one. When my buyers told me, I tried to convince them to sell me back so they could meet the new demand, but the deal had already been processed. No refunds."

"We figured this might happen. You know what you must do."

"Aeryn, their ship is intricate. I'm sure we could sneak you out."

Aeryn brought a hand to push her slightly knotty hair back from her neck where a device was attached to her neck. "I get five hundred feet away from the perimeter and everything within a twenty foot radius dies, including machinery."

"We can get it off."

"Any tampering triggers the effect."

"Aeryn, do you want to die? Because you're being really damn difficult."

"Language, Freya." Freya swore again under her breath. She placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. "I'm simply looking at the logical course of action that will be the best for everybody. Besides, Madorn became angry with me and has sold me."

Freya's eyes widened. "To where?"

"The mining colony on _Hungurum X_. I made him angry and he wanted to spite me." Freya looked at her with fear in her golden eyes. "Don't worry. My condition is still stable. I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you, Aeryn. Not after all you've done for me."

"To the contrary, you were responsible for our survival here. I am the one asking too much."

"It is not much at all. Just tell me what to do."

"Many species visit pleasure planets, including Vulcan and Human ambassadors from time to time. If you meet one," Aeryn scribbled something on a loose piece of cloth. "Tell them this. They'll know what to do." Freya looked long and hard at Aeryn's shaking hands. Her eyes were pleading but strong like a pillar of stone.

"Please, Freya. We don't have much time. Did you bring it?"

Freya slipped the pack from her shoulder and extracted the small pillow and blanket. They worked in silence, making sure the pack was identical to the one Freya had originally entered with. This plan relied on getting every detail right. Soon Freya was slinging the pack over her shoulder.

"Goodbye my friend."

Freya shook her head. "I don't do goodbyes. You'll be seeing me again, I swear on my life."

"Just be safe."

"You're not my mother."

"I know. Now hurry before the trading floor shuts down." Freya was about to open the door when Aeryn's eyes flickered to the bag. "Good luck."

The door shut, solidifying the fact in Aeryn's mind that she no longer had any control. All she could do was hope and pray but such actions were illogical so she simply curled up on the thin pillows and tried to get some sleep before Madorn arrived with her buyers.

************************************************************************

**TWO MONTHS LATER****:**

"Doctor McCoy."

McCoy opened his eyes only to find he'd fallen asleep on his desk. This was the fourth time in the past three days. He lifted and saw Tara leaning in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping softly on the hard floor. Green eyes watched him with curiosity. One of her hands pointed to his forehead. He reached up to find several small papers had stuck to his skin. Scotty hadn't fixed the ventilation system yet and sickbay was one of the places most affected. They'd managed to get to _Gursalle II_ where a nearby Starfleet repair station could help Scotty fix up the ship.

Meanwhile, Jim had ordered everyone to take some time off. _Gursalle II_ was a pleasure planet filled with harmless adventure. Of course McCoy knew their captain far better than most of the crew. _Gursalle II_ was most known for its women and their insatiable appetites. They weren't Orion females by a long shot but still worth the experience…that was, if you could pay the outrageous fees. He'd never been to one of their establishments, but he'd had to drag Jim out of them a couple of times. On their way out McCoy would catch a glimpse or two of long legs and scantily clad outfits.

"Yes, Tara?"

"Are you ready?"

McCoy shook his head. "I'm not going. Someone needs to stay here and keep up with the damn paperwork."

Tara stepped forward. "They're sending three qualified doctors to run sickbay while we're gone. Didn't Jim knock you around for this once already?"

"Twice, actually. Tara, I don't think going down to a pleasure planet is the best thing to do right now."

He refused to look at her while Tara brought over another chair.

"It's been nine months and there hasn't been any sight of her. I know it's hard but you have to let go." McCoy rolled his eyes and donned his familiar scowl. "And don't you dare say I don't understand."

"How could you understand?"

"Because I'm her sister." The solid tone to her voice made McCoy believe he'd underestimated Tara. Over the past few months, more and more memories from her past began to surface. Aeryn's loss had been hard on both of them. Of course, unlike him, Tara had someone to turn to during a lonely night. All he had were the latest medical journals and three full bottles of Saurian Brandy. "We've been walking on eggshells these past nine months. We all need some relaxation or we're going to go crazy. Don't think her death isn't hard for me either."

He stood, pushing the chair back more violently than was necessary. "You at least have Jim. I have no one. No one to share this with."

"Yes, you do. If you remember, I tried to talk to you about it but you shut me away. That's why I went to Jim. He at least listens to me."

"Everything ok, you two?"

Tara and McCoy looked over to find a stoic Kirk entering sickbay. He was dressed in civilian wear and carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder.

Tara spoke first. "McCoy is simply being difficult. He's refusing to go…again."

"Telling the captain on me? Isn't that a little first grade even for you?"

Kirk dropped the duffle bag, nodding toward Tara. "Go on down Tara. I'll meet you in a few minutes." Tara understood the calm demeanor as a signal for her to leave, which she was more than happy to oblige. Kirk waited for the sickbay doors to fully close and return them to an eerie silence.

"Bones, I thought we went over this."

"With all due respect captain, I'm going to stay here. There's nothing on that planet worth going to."

"Everyone needs some rest and relaxation. I don't care what you do. You can grumble while sipping on ungodly amounts of alcohol over the next two days and two nights for all I care as long as you're not on this ship." McCoy shook his head. "Leave sickbay now and go pack. Be ready to depart in five minutes." Kirk turned to leave, pressing a couple fingers to the throbbing ache in his skull.

"Is that an order, Jim?"

"You bet your grumbling ass it is." Kirk stopped and turned around. "If you're even one second late, you'll be charged with insubordination. Understood?"

"Yes, Jim."

Truly McCoy knew he was going to hate every second there. Even though the sky was the perfect shade of blue and the temperature was warm without being like the blistering summers in Mississippi. Most of the planet was pristine beaches and untamed jungle. Cliffs and mountains provided climbers with excellent views. Several piers features swim up sushi (or whatever this planet's equivalent was) bars. The main town featured hundreds of clubs with plenty of women that were ready to please for the right price.

Everyone had split off. He was the only one without company. He checked into a bungalow that looked over the water. McCoy spent most of the day walking circles through the jungle. When the sun was rising high in the sky, he stumbled upon a waterfall. A young couple had arrived before him and were lounging on the other side of the shore. McCoy could only take a couple minutes of the woman's shrill laughing and the man's corny jokes before his sanity threatened to jump off a cliff. He gathered his stuff and spent the rest of the day finding his way back to town.

Night fell quickly, sending a quiet darkness onto the planet's surface. In town however, the difference between day and night was minimal. The clubs and restaurants all had lights blasted to full power. Signs and billboards floated above the buildings, advertising the newest attractions. He wandered around for a while until one of the larger bars caught his attention. McCoy walked in and found a spot at the end of the bar where the shadows were the heaviest. Spotlights blinked on and off on the dancers on the dance floor. Scattered about the room were cages where scantily clad women were practically seducing the very air around them, which was drenched in pheromones. McCoy felt their effects immediately working on his body. Had he not reminded himself that he was there only for a drink, McCoy was sure he'd make a fool of himself like some hormone enriched teenager. He ordered a shot of their strongest drink, slamming it down like water.

With each shot, McCoy found his inhibitions disappearing. Even the image of Aeryn and the dire head and heartache resulting from the memory were slowly disappearing. His eyes darted about the room, his gaze lingering on the female dancers.

"They're very beautiful aren't they?" The bartender was filling another shot. "You look lonely."

McCoy grunted. "You're not my type." That's when his eyes caught the movement as one of the dancers in particular. Her skin was green, so she must be Orion. Her vibrant red hair and gold eyes sparkled in the strobe lighting. McCoy found he was liking the way the cloth of her animal print costume barely left anything to the imagination. Her curves were in all the right places and from the looks of her dancing, she knew how to show off her prized assets.

"I bet she is. I can arrange a meeting. She's very talented with her hands and tongue."

McCoy's breathing just about stopped and his mind took back over. He shook his head. "Just give me another drink."

"I'm good at reading people. You're very distracted. Starshine is just the one to make everything go away. For a modest fee of course."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"You attached to someone?"

McCoy slammed back another shot. "Do your damn job and give me another goddamn drink."

"Want me to leave the bottle?"

"Might as well."

The bartender did indeed leave the bottle but McCoy didn't touch it. There was enough alcohol in his system that any more would make him regret the action the next morning. For the next few hours, his eyes kept wandering back to Starshine. Her energy never seemed to die even when four fast songs came on one after the other. Her stamina must extend into other areas as well. McCoy brought the bottle to his lips and reluctantly put it back on the bar. He was not Jim who tossed back every ounce of alcohol that was offered because he believed he was invincible only to pass out ten minutes later. McCoy was older, more experienced and so knew the limits his body could take with alcohol. Still even this much was messing with his mind for his eyes once more took notice of the dancer with the green skin and wide smile. He held up a hand for the bartender.

"Change your mind?"

"How much?"

"For one night." The bartender pretended to throw some numbers around in his head. "Three hundred Caycos." That worked out to about five hundred Earth currency.

"Deal."

************************************************************************

Freya walked back and forth. She was pulled from her shift because someone had requested her for the night. She had to admit, she was a little surprised. She'd been there for two months and she'd only been requested for the night twice, this being the second time. She sat down on the bed, facing the large windows that looked out over the sea. It wasn't long before she heard the door open and then a crash followed by loud swearing in English with a strange drawl Freya had never heard before. Actually, that might be a lie. Somewhere within her mind, Freya could have sworn she'd heard that voice before…but where? The slurring indicated her client had consumed a large amount of alcohol. Freya sighed, another drunk. Was it too much to ask for a gentleman? In this part of town, it _was_ too much to ask.

"Don't worry about breaking anything. The bar owns this bungalow."

"Thank god. Tonight was expensive enough."

The lights were fairly low so even when Freya turned around, all she could see was a faint silhouette of her client. She couldn't deny that she liked what she saw. His shoulders were broad and preceded muscular arms and a toned torso. His eyes were a dark blue like the sea after a storm. His hair was rifled like someone had rifled it during a night of passion.

"If you like, you can sit on the bed while I get us something to drink."

"No."

"No?"

"I know you're expecting to…to…" McCoy couldn't think of the damn word.

"Have sex with you?"

"That was blunt but yes. However I can't."

Freya advanced on him, noting the hurt buried beneath all that alcohol. Whoever had had the nerve to hurt this man was a bitch in her book. Her hands snaked themselves around his neck and pulled him forward. Before their lips touched, McCoy pulled back. Freya thought this a tactic for some sexual fantasy and pushed harder. McCoy wasn't expecting that and fell backwards onto the bed. He pushed her away and practically ran to the wall.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head rapidly. "It's not you. I can't. I just can't."

Freya scrunched her eyes in confusion before it dawned on her. She took a step back, trying her best not to laugh. How could she not see it before? Of course, the thought of buying her services suddenly sounded very strange to Freya. Why would someone do that who couldn't even…Freya then reminded herself it wasn't her business.

"I am so sorry. I didn't realize…I mean you're so young…I would have never ever guessed…"

McCoy's burrow furrowed, the pain in his head becoming sharper from trying to process her babbling. Suddenly, like a smack to the head, realization dawned on him. His surprised features were replaced by a scowl and a half grunt, half irritated chuckle.

"No, you damn woman, I _**can**_. I'm a doctor, not a eunuch. There's just…someone else."

"Then why did you buy me for tonight?"

"She was taken away. We haven't been able to find her. I thought I could just get over her, but I can't. Hell, I can't even relax on a pleasure planet without seeing things that remind me of her."

"Computer, lights." The bedroom filled a soft glow that was meant to set a romantic mood. Her mystery man was leaning against the wall with one hand covering his face. "I know what it's like to lose someone special. My friend in the slave trade taught me neural pressure for when the stress became too much. I can use that to help you." The man nodded. "I'll go lock the door. Go ahead and lie down on your stomach. Start by taking in deep breaths." When she returned, the man was where she had indicated. She began the session with his lower back and worked the tense muscles until they turned to jelly under her fingers. His neck was the most tense of all. Freya shuddered to think of the amount of stress his lover's capture had caused.

"I find talking usually helps during the grieving process."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your friend."

"I'm not sure I know where to begin."

"What's her name?"

"Aeryn." Freya froze for a second. He surely could not be talking about her Aeryn, could he?

"What does she look like?"

"Pointy ears like the rest of the hobgoblins." Freya smiled at the reference to the Vulcan culture. Then her smile stopped when he continued. "Brown hair. Brown eyes. Skin that shone like the Mississippi River at sunrise. She didn't laugh often but when she did, it reminded me of cold lemonade on a hot summer day."

"Did she sing?"

"Yes. Her voice was as clear as a bell. It could lull anyone to sleep." Freya froze. "Something wrong?"

"Can I see your face?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

Freya climbed off the bed and waited for the man to sit up. McCoy rose, rubbing a hand to his sore neck. His eyes opened and looked into her golden gaze. There was a spark of familiarity before sadness and shock took over.

"Oh, god. You're him! You're him!"

"I'm who?"

"But it's impossible. She said you were dead."

"Who?" His tone was edging on anger. Freya jumped and ran to the kitchen, returning a minute later with a gray bottle. "I hardly think this is the time for alcohol."

"It's not alcohol. It's kind of like an antidote to alcohol for when we drink too much. Here, drink. You need to be fully aware before I tell you anything."

McCoy brought the bottle to his lips. The putrid substance barely glanced his tongue when he spit the contents into a spray. "What the hell _was_ that?"

"I didn't say it was going to taste like sugar. Come on, drink." She waited until he gulped down three gulps before reaching for the bottle. Immediately McCoy felt the effects of the alcohol disappearing. His control was coming back along with his inhibitions.

"Now," she started. "What is your name?" She didn't need the answer but wanted it nonetheless.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy."

"Position and ship."

"I don't see how this is important."

"Please answer the question."

"Chief Medical Officer for the USS Enterprise."

Freya's jaw went slack. "I don't want to believe it. I mean, I saw your face when she showed you to me." She leaned forward, touching his face with her fingertips. "But you're real and definitely not dead."

"No, I'm not. Who told you I was? How do you even know me?"

"My friend, the one from the slave trade who taught me neural pressure, showed your face to me in a mind meld. That friend is Aeryn. She was brought to the slave trade about nine months ago and taken off the market within a couple of weeks. She said she saw the debris of the _Enterprise_ floating through space. She said the only man she ever loved and her sister were on that ship."

"I don't believe you."

"Ask me something personal that Aeryn would tell a close friend."

"How did we meet?"

"She saved your sorry ass from drowning at the base of a waterfall. A couple of Captain Renolt's goons had thrown you over the waterfall. She saw you and dragged you out, saving your life. She saved your life and that of the _Enterprise_ on several occasions at the risk of her own life." McCoy's doubting expression told Freya he needed a lot more, so she decided on one shocking piece of information. "You and her had sex after she confessed to having a nightmare about Renolt and his men killing you instead of her family. Oh, right, she has a sister that she thought was also killed. She's a nurse by the name of Tara Shay. Is she still alive too?"

McCoy's jaw dropped open. How could she know all of this? "Yes, she is. Why was Aeryn taken off the market?"

"One of the guards wanted to keep her for himself. On the record, she was shown to have been sold to a private party." A shiver ran down McCoy's spine. That was what they'd been told by a Federation spy in the market. They tracked the transaction codes but found they led them in circles. After five months of searching, Jim was forced by command to give up the active search. If they found new evidence, then they could reinstate the search. Until then, they couldn't return to the market or do anything more with the data they'd collected.

"She and I helped each other survive until we were both sold a couple months ago. She was sent to a mining colony and I was sent here."

"Which colony?"

"It's on the planet _Hungurum X_."

"Thank you. I should get going. The captain will want to know."

"There's one more thing."

"I've already paid your superior. You can stay the night here."

"Doctor McCoy, I do insist. You see Aeryn had a condition. We thought it was the stress getting to her but one day, six months after arriving at the market, Aeryn fell into critical condition."

"What happened?"

"I think it's better if you see. If you would follow me."

McCoy nodded, keeping his gaze on full alert as Freya led him back to what he could only assume was her private quarters. She was in an apartment at the top floor. She reached for her necklace where her key was and unlocked the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's ok, Adele. It's Freya. I have a guest." The teenaged girl jumped up from the couch. "How did she do?"

"She's sleeping right now."

"You can go home now. I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Wait here. I'll be right back. Have a seat." McCoy walked around and sat down on the couch. What could be so important that she'd drag him half way across town to her apartment? The bungalow was much preferable to this place. Still, he couldn't help but have his hopes raised. Freya was at the slave market with Aeryn and knew where she'd gone. With this new information, Jim could continue to search. Aeryn could still very well be alive.

Freya waited for Adele to be gone before heading into a separate room. The room was small like it was meant to be another bedroom for height challenged guests. A crib took up the majority of a corner while the only other furniture was a rickety rocking chair. Freya picked up a bundle from the crib. There was some soft yawning and a couple hiccups. She looked down into the face staring back at her with a small laugh. Freya saw this face every day but couldn't help but smile every time she saw it. The baby's soft brown hair was already growing thick and wavy with the small points of her ears sticking through where the hair was thinnest. Small and round hazel orbs took in their surroundings with curiosity. It was clear by the baby's face that it was a girl and healthy despite months of living in harsh conditions.

"We have a guest, T'Mira." The baby tilted her head and giggled at the sound of her name. "Why don't we go meet him?"

McCoy looked up to see Freya carrying a small bundle wrapped in a light purple blanket. Tiny fists tried clutching tufts of Freya's hair while her soft coos turned into angry harrumphs.

"Is she hungry?"

"I was about to say the same thing. Interesting." Freya turned back to McCoy with a smile spreading from ear to ear. She walked past him into the kitchen. "Bottled milk. Lukewarm." A small bottle appeared in the protein synthesizer. She returned to the couch, holding the baby close while she offered it the bottle. McCoy watched with interest as the baby turned her sterling hazel gaze to him. Immediately the baby showed signs of distress.

"What the hell did I do?"

"Language, doctor. What kind of example is that to little T'Mira?"

"Sorry," he muttered to the baby who continued to throw her arms in his direction. "What do you want?"

"She wants you to hold her. Do you mind?"

"I'm a doctor, dammit, not a nanny."

"Language, doctor. Just one hold won't hurt. You can feed her too." Before McCoy could protest, Freya had the little girl in McCoy's arms. Dark blue met hazel for several long moments. T'Mira raised an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly like one would do while analyzing a peculiar painting or artifact. Apparently satisfied, T'Mira giggled at McCoy's annoyed scowl. Her gaze flickered to the bottle, which Freya supplied. T'Mira then pushed the bottle away with it being only half full. When McCoy tried to get the baby to take it, T'Mira did everything to avoid it. McCoy grumbled under his breath and placed the bottle on the floor. T'Mira pushed her hair behind her ears, which McCoy noticed were slightly pointed. Her eyes sparkled with laughter much like Aeryn's did.

Freya's laugh was soft. "She finds you amusing."

"What is she doing here?"

Freya sighed, crossing her legs. "When I referred to Aeryn's condition, well, this is it. She was pregnant. This is her three-month-old baby. The guard that took Aeryn in found out about the baby and her plot to be bought by the same people that purchased me. He upped the price for Aeryn and the baby, which my employers couldn't pay. When forced to choose, Aeryn chose the baby."

"Who's the father?"

"Isn't it obvious? T'Mira is a metaphorical marriage between a Vulcan naming ritual and a reference to an ancient Earth goddess of the sea. Aeryn chose that name because she wanted the memory of her daughter's father to live on, even when she believed he was dead. Look at her, doctor. Just look at her and tell me who the father is."

McCoy was left speechless as he looked down at T'Mira who was twisting toward the comfort and warmth his body provided. Her mouth curled into a yawn and her eyelids drooped from the heaviness of sleep. One hand stretched out and captured one of his fingers in her fist while the other hand clenched at his shirt. She turned so that her right ear was flushed against his chest where she could hear his heart beating. The sound made T'Mira yawn again and coo twice in satisfaction before falling asleep in McCoy's arms.

"T'Mira is not just Aeryn's child. She's your child, too."

McCoy tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. He tried to blink but feared that this would all be gone like some crazy dream. He even tried thinking of some excuse on how this couldn't be possible but while looking on T'Mira's gentle sleeping form, he just couldn't find one.

* * *

*

**Author's Note:** ow…ow…ow…hope you readers are happy!!!! My fingers wouldn't stop and now they hurt in all kinds of pain!!!!

*

Sorry the chapter was SSOOO long, by the way. But…HA!!! I bet you didn't see this one coming. Honestly, part of the fun from writing this chapter was imagining the look of utter shock on McCoy's face and COME ON…this baby has to be about the most damn cute thing you've ever seen. Seriously I was going "aaawwww" and squealing the whole time I was writing the baby stuff.

*

So anyway, I'll include the usual disclaimer stuff: Don't own anything except my OCs. I hope this chapter gets some good reviews. Please, so my fingers would not have been in pain for nothing, press the review button and speak your mind…^_^ Reviews now come with a side of cyber hugs and squinty smiley faces (i.e. ^_^)

*

I also think it's important to note that information on Vulcan pregnancies were hard to find. Not one site could give me a definitive timeline (grrrr....)...so I had to use some guesswork

*

-Trekky17


	17. Chapter 17

"Alone at last."

Jim and Tara stumbled into the darkened bungalow. The lights were off, leaving only the moonlight spilling in through the large windows to guide them to the small but cozy bedroom. Tara stepped forward and banged her bare toes into the edge of the wall. Pain shot into her leg, which forced her to fall back into Jim's strong arms. Tara whimpered as she struggled to stay one leg.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid wall. I'm going to have to hop all the way to the bed."

"I have a better idea." Tara turned her gaze to Kirk and found his classic shit-eating grin plastered all across his face. His bright blue eyes were twinkling like two stars in the night sky. Tara couldn't help but laugh. The sound was cut short when Kirk pulled her close and threw her over his shoulder. Tara's face was dangerously close to his backside, not that she minded in the least bit.

"Hey," she squealed, smacking his ass with the palm of her hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my woman to bed." Tara felt the playful slap of his hand after his retort.

She crossed her arms and waited until she was gently placed on the bed. The moonlight from the windows covered them in shadowy illumination, but Tara could still see the sparkle in Jim's eyes.

"Is your foot ok?"

Tara nodded, "But I think I twisted my neck wrong when you went barbarian on me."

Jim laughed a good hearty laugh for the first time in months. As the search for Aeryn became futile, crew morale had taken a nosedive. Of course Starfleet Command ordering them on these boring meet and greet missions hadn't helped the situation any. Most of the time they were floating in space, bored out of their skulls. When Kirk found this planet, he knew everyone could use the break. He didn't realize how much he himself had needed it until Tara convinced him to go. Ever since then, he found himself looking forward to this vacation. Still, Kirk couldn't help but worry and wonder if everyone else was relaxing. The thoughts must have crossed into his body language because Tara immediately pulled back and looked questioningly at him.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"I guess I was just thinking how much I really needed this."

Tara nodded. "We all do. How'd you get Bones to agree?"

"Ordered him. Now I'm not sure I should have done that."

"He needs this more than anybody. However, you've done so much and no one has thanked you."

Jim shook his head, a smile coming back to his face. "It's an honor, ma'am. No need for thanks." He paused, considering what he'd just said. "Of course, that doesn't mean I don't want it."

Tara laughed. "Just as soon as you say it."

"Say what?" Jim looked confused, a look that amused Tara to no end. She lowered herself to his chest and bit the edge of her lip.

"You know what. Don't play dumb."

Jim suddenly realized what she wanted him to say and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Tara. It's not that great of a line."

Tara giggled; a part of her loved it when he whined. "It is to me."

"I'll make it up to you in some other way."

She sighed, pushing herself to a sitting position at the end of the bed. "Afraid that's not good enough. Looks like you'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Tara, babe." He tried to say something…anything…but couldn't find any words to say. He grumbled something under his breath before sitting beside her. "Promise not to laugh when I actually say it on the bridge."

"So you're gonna say it?" Tara's eyes lit up. She lifted a hand and made a crossing motion over her heart. "Promise."

Kirk sighed before looking around as if to make sure no one could possibly hear him. Tara raised an eyebrow. Jim need not do that. There was no one in the bungalows next to them so there was absolutely no way someone would hear him. She waited with patience as Kirk turned back to her and donned a look that she had called his 'captain's face'. His eyebrows were slightly lowered and his chin raised up so that he looked official and authoritative. He drew his shoulders back and took in a small breath. With one hand held at the base of her neck, Kirk kept his gaze locked with hers.

"This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. Prepare to be boarded."

Tara held her breath while her heart fluttered, skipping three or four beats as she swooned harder than a southern belle being courted by a gentleman. She released the held breath in a loud chuckle and threw herself into his arms. They both fell against the headboard. Tara got to work ripping off his shirt and pushing her hands through his already messed up hair. "See, was that so hard?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tara looked toward the door. "Expecting someone?"

"No." Jim's eyes darkened. He leaned over and grabbed the phaser off the nightstand. In four quick bounds, Jim was by the door. He pressed a button on the console. "Who is it?"

_It's me, Jim._

"Bones? What the hell are you doing here?"

_It's a long story and no, it can't wait until morning._

"Go ahead, Jim. He sounds…distressed." Tara was by Jim's side wrapped in one of the robes that had been provided.

Jim grumbled under his breath and reminded himself to kick Bones' ass later. He entered in the commands and the door opened to a very, well, interesting sight. Tara rose an eyebrow while Jim burst out laughing.

"Ignore him, Bones. Come on in."

"Thanks," McCoy grumbled. "Now, I suppose I should explain the little one. Tara, if you would." He held out the sleeping baby, which Tara gladly took. She stood and began pacing around the room, rocking the small child. She had to admit, this little girl was about the cutest thing she'd ever seen. While she continued to pace, she listened as McCoy explained everything that Freya had told him, including Aeryn's possible whereabouts. He finished with admitting that T'Mira is his daughter.

Kirk immediately started laughing again. "Bones, you dog." He rose and walked over to Tara and the baby who was now awake and laughing at the strange faces Tara was making. "I don't see how she's yours."

"What do you mean, Jim?"

Tara turned to Jim. "I too can see several identifying factors."

"Except," Kirk began while indicating T'Mira's wide smile and dancing eyes. "She's way too cute to be Bones' kid." T'Mira's eyes switched from Tara to Kirk. He smiled, giving a small wave. Her face scrunched up into a scowl and she refused to look at him. Her coos turned to angry harrumphs. "On second thought, that attitude is just like you."

McCoy quietly laughed, joining the two by the window. T'Mira immediately reached for him. He took her and within minutes she was sleeping softly with her head rested on his shoulder. "The ship isn't exactly the best place for a baby."

"You're right. Jim, didn't you say there was a Vulcan ship in orbit?"

"Last time we checked."

Tara pushed a couple of fingers through T'Mira's hair. The child scrunched her nose and sneezed softly. "What if I ask the Vulcan ship to take T'Mira where the new colony is being set up? Many parents lost their children when Vulcan was destroyed. There will be many who would be glad to watch over T'Mira until we got Aeryn back."

"I'm not going to send my daughter with those hobgoblins."

"You're being illogical. They'll keep her safe."

"I want someone with her I can trust. The last thing I need to be thinking about is whether T'Mira got to the colony safe when we're trying to rescue Aeryn."

Jim brought a hand to his chin. "Bones is right. Tara, you're going to have to accompany T'Mira to the colony. Stay there until we come back."

"You need all the medical personnel you can get for the rescue. Sir, Aeryn's in a mining colony near the edge of neutral space. It might turn violent."

"Which is why I've got Bones. Besides, there are many qualified nurses on the repair station. I'm sure they can spare one for a week. Besides, you're the girl's aunt. If something should happen, and she's orphaned, she needs to have some family left." Kirk sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. "The crew aren't going to like that I'm calling them from vacation."

Tara put an arm around his waist. "I'm sure you can make it up to them after this is all over."

The following morning rose like many others, pleasant and warm. It was the kind of morning that was perfect for a day of fun. Unfortunately Kirk had to give the order to return to the ship. He was sure he'd be on the receiving end of many groans and hard stares but Bones was his friend and he'd saved his ass on more than one occasion. It was only fair he did this for him.

Bones, Tara, Kirk and their little passenger were the last to be beamed up. When they rematerialized, Scotty and Spock were there to welcome them. Scotty was the first one to notice the baby.

"Captain. You were only gone fer a day. Care to explain?"

"I am also curious why you cut the shore leave short."

Kirk waved off their questions. "First I need to contact the Vulcan ship that's in orbit."

Once on the bridge, Kirk was able to talk to Captain K'lom. They would be staying in orbit for another day while most of the crew was on their retreat to the solitude produced in the mountains. K'lom listened as Kirk explained the situation and was glad to receive Tara and the child. While Tara packed, many of the crew stopped by to help or just say hi to their newest passenger. T'Mira regarded most of them with curiosity, except for Kirk who she still greeted with a scowl. She found a particular interest with Scotty and the Tribble he'd brought to show her. T'Mira petted the small brown creature with amusement until it made a sort of growl. She immediately became upset and it took five minutes of McCoy holding her for the tears and incessant whining to stop.

"I dinnae mean to make the little lass cry."

"Just get the damn thing out of here," McCoy's voice edged on anger. T'Mira started to get upset again.

Tara smacked McCoy's arm. "You need to watch your language and tone."

McCoy grumbled before rocking T'Mira back to sleep. He grumbled some more. It wasn't fair how she could sleep so much when she was causing him to lose any second of rest he might have gotten on this shore leave. Soon Tara had said her goodbyes to the crew. Kirk and McCoy walked her down to the transporter room, carrying her bags while Tara held little T'Mira in her arms. They reached the transporter room. Kirk kept a hand on Tara's elbow and helped her up onto the platform. He then touched his forehead to her, both closing their eyes.

"I'll be back soon, " Kirk whispered.

"You better." There was a loud sound as McCoy cleared his throat. Kirk jumped off and joined McCoy behind Scotty.

"Thank you, Tara."

Tara nodded, pulling the blanket's edge over T'Mira's face. "Promise me something, Bones."

"Anything."

"Bring her back safe."

McCoy nodded. "You know I will."

"Energize."

A bright flash of light encompassed Tara and then she and the baby were gone. Kirk clapped a hand on Bones' shoulder before returning to the bridge. Chekov and Sulu were monitoring the controls. Kirk took in a breath and nodded before settling into his chair. Leaning forward on his right arm, Kirk's eyes became serious.

There was a small beep and a blinking blue light appeared on Sulu's monitors. "The Vulcans have Tara, captain. They've also sent us the coordinates you requested."

"Lay in a course."

"Locked and ready, sir. We should be there in three days."

"Take us out, Mr. Sulu."

McCoy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jim."

Kirk nodded before standing. "Spock, Uhura, if you could join me in my waiting room please."

Spock and Uhura exchanged a glance before getting someone to replace their posts. Spock entered first with his hands clasped behind his back, his face completely void of emotion. Uhura entered last, taking a place close to Spock's side.

"What is it, captain?"

"I thought you two should be briefed on our situation. You should probably sit down."

* * *

*

**Author's Note: **Only TWO more chapters left people. I can tell you the ending will be happy but *grins evily and does the Mr. Burns finger tapping* I will make you work for your happy ending.

*

Oh and there are two mentions I'd like to make. The part where Kirk is carrying Tara ass up is a vague reference to CaffeineKid's "Of An Able Storm" (Chapter 5). I won't ruin anything for you guys who haven't read the story yet, though if you haven't you should (imagine McCoy in a toga...nuff said). As for Kirk's line that Tara wants him to say...I actually was reading "Remean" by FuzzyDeath and in the final chapter there's a conversation between her OC (Cierra, the girl's an absolute legend and fun to read) and Kirk in which she begs him to say this uber sexy line. When he finally says it, I got an image of Chris Pine saying that line with that captainy look of his (like the one he had in the Kobyashi Maru Test) and I about died from sudden cardiac arrest. I decided that I HAD to use it because Tara represents my inner Chris Pine fangirl and needs her fix DANG IT!!

*

One final thing and then I'll go back to writing the final two chapters. I'm sad to be bringing this story to an end soon but have no fear my loyal readers...more stories are in the brainstorming stage. Although I gotta admit, no story will have quite the same emotional satisfaction as this one did (at least for me). *sigh*

*

-Trekky17


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: **As an author, this chapter was one of the more emotional ones I've ever written. I was listening to "Labor of Love" (the song at the beginning of the new Star Trek Movie when the Kelvin is being attacked all the way through to the collision course) on a continuous playback. After listening to that song for three hours straight...well...all I can say is that I had to whip out the whole damn box of tissues and a pint of Ben and Jerry (cookie dough flavor, yum)!!!! You have been warned…

****

* * *

*

*

*

Aeryn didn't know how the situation could get any worse. She arrived here with a sense of hope. From what she'd been able to tell, the conditions seemed decent and the people appeared to be in good health. When she got inside, however, everything changed. The miners in the deeper underground parts were malnourished at best, looking more like skeletons than life forms. She was placed in the small medical center in that part of the mine, forced to heal but not fully restore. 'Time is money' was practically these people's mantra. Aeryn laid low, asking questions only when necessary. She managed to garner a small bit of information every few weeks and eventually came to a horrid conclusion. This mine was extracting a substance called hursant-A, a mineral that acts as a nutrient to organic machines. Aeryn continued her investigation and found a sealed chamber in the deepest part of the complex. With the help of several volunteers, she broke in and found thousands of eggs of the bugs like those found on Renolt's ship. That's when Aeryn realized that this was the planet Renolt had sent the original eggs to. He wanted to multiply their numbers before using them on a planet. At that moment, any thoughts of escape fled Aeryn's mind. She was going to destroy this facility.

Of course, logically Aeryn understood that she wouldn't be able to pull this off alone. Over the course of her time there, she'd been able to make friendships with some of the other workers. She'd often used her position as their medic to prevent them from a day's work. Knowing they must follow her orders but still angry about it, Aeryn had spent many nights chained in a small chamber near the facility's cooling system where the cold was strongest. As if that weren't enough, Aeryn discovered veins of trellium-D covered the facility and the chamber she was often confined to. This struck Aeryn as odd because normally trellium-D was used to shield against spatial anomalies in the Delphic Expanse. Then she discovered the trellium was mixed with the nutrient mineral to produce an electromagnetic disturbance that blocked any outside attempt to communicate the facility. That also meant no one could transport directly into the facility.

Because of the exposure, Aeryn began to notice she was hearing things and seeing things that she knew weren't there. Her hands always hand a small shake to them. If she didn't escape soon, Aeryn knew permanent damage would soon follow. That's why she approached the workers with a proposition. There would be a supply ship scheduled to drop supplies, and new workers, off in two days. They worked out every detail. The workers would provide a distraction so Aeryn and two others would have a clear shot to the command center. From there they'd initialize the auto self-destruct. The guards would be too busy trying to stop it to notice the facility evacuation. Once in the supply ship, they could escape this planet. Aeryn knew enough about this system that she could get them to a neutral planet.

It was the night before their plan was to be put into action. Aeryn was walking by with a small bucket of water, offering those who needed it a drink. While they did so, Aeryn would examine them and heal any injuries she could in the short amount of time they had. It seemed the guards were watching her more closely than the others; they probably feared her powers. Still, her powers didn't matter. They had weapons, she didn't. Aeryn was tending to one of the elder members, a middle aged human man, when she heard the scream. She turned and saw one of the guards looming over Martia, their newest and youngest addition. Her arms were flung over her face as the guard continued to wail on her.

"Oiiuhw'udssyrh!!" The guard struck the girl again who was losing consciousness rapidly. Aeryn stood and walked to the girl's side.

"Ueihwiaekaedl." He brandished his weapon so the point was pushing against Aeryn's skin. It was uncomfortable but the Romulan guard wasn't using enough force to break the skin.

"Idhaeiiiaekssrai 'hh hvaedroalh ahht…." Aeryn thought of how to say value and rubbed her fingers together, signaling the counting of money, "….ueieunhnnaith. Thra a'e uaefvalhuneitrde'h'n."

The guard looked back down at the girl who was now bleeding from her left arm. He smiled, or whatever one would call the crooked twist his lips did, and grabbed Aeryn by the arm. She didn't need to translate the comments made under his breath to know where he was taking her. One of the first rules explained to her was you never interfere with the guards. Aeryn can't remember how many times she'd broken that rule protecting some of the younger members. People watched as she went by out of the corner of their eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispered to each of them. "We expected this might happen. Go to Plan B. Spread the word."

Aeryn didn't particularly relish the idea of spending the final hours before the attack in this chamber but it couldn't be helped. She wouldn't just stand there and let that brute take out his frustration on a young girl. Of course, that might be the trellium induced state she was in talking but at the moment, Aeryn didn't care. The rusted metal chains dug into wrists and ankles, making sleep very hard to come by. She managed to roll to her side and find a comfortable groove to settle into. Lying there, she began to wonder about T'Mira. In times like this, imagining her baby girl's face gave her the strength to keep going. It didn't make any logical sense but Aeryn couldn't find any other reason for her resiliency through this whole ordeal.

"The scanner says she's right around here."

Aeryn lowered her eyebrows. She hadn't heard that voice in nearly a week. The trellium must be messing with her head again. Aeryn curled into a ball, tensing when a new wave of cold began to surround her. Aeryn focused on her breathing. "Focus on what's real," she told herself. "Focus on what's real."

"According to some of those prisoners, the chamber is under a grate on the floor."

The voices were getting louder and Aeryn could have sworn she saw the shadow of someone approaching the grating above her. Aeryn struggled to keep her mind focused. All of her thoughts flashed to McCoy and watching the _Enterprise _drifting through space.

"Not real. Not real." She felt a shadow fall over her.

"Captain, I found her." It was a female voice. She turned her gaze to see the ship's communication's officer, Uhura if memory served. Aeryn was temporarily stunned. Her hallucinations usually included McCoy by himself. The trellium must be penetrating deeper because she could have sworn she heard Kirk call out for Bones. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Not real. Not re—"

"Aeryn." Her eyes shot open and up to the grating above where the faces of Uhura, Kirk and McCoy were watching her.

"I am in control of my emotions and my mind. I am in control. They're not real. They're not real, Aeryn."

"The hell we're not. Aeryn look at me."

Aeryn turned back and shook her head. McCoy uttered more profanities. That was what got her to turn back. The look she saw in his eyes played hell on her already spinning head. She was dizzy and not in the mood for these illogical games. Determined to end this hallucination, Aeryn struggled to sit up. That's when she noticed McCoy had pushed his fingers through the grating. His jaw twitched from the uncomfortable twinge encasing his fingers. Aeryn raised her bound hands, unsure of whether she should be buying into the illusion. Of course, this trick usually worked in ending her hallucination. Hallucination McCoy would often offer his hand but would draw it back just as she was about to reach him. She waited for the predicted outcome but was instead greeted with surprise when her fingers laced themselves through his.

"I'm here. I'm real."

"Bones, you gotta move."

Aeryn shook her head. "Don't go."

"We need to get this grating off."

She heard a sharp crack and the skittering of broken metal. McCoy disappeared for one second as he helped Kirk pull the grating away. Aeryn was free, something that convinced her she wasn't hallucinating. McCoy grabbed her by her sore arms and lifted her out of the cramped chamber.

"You're safe now. No one will ever hurt you again." He held her close in his arms so she could feel his heart racing against her ear. Her hands could not get enough of him, touching his face, his hair, his shoulders. She could feel him.

"Logic tells me you cannot be real. I saw the debris of the _Enterprise_."

"An illusion Renolt showed you so you'd stop fighting him and never try to look for me. We got him and most of his partners because of you Aeryn."

A sudden rumble sent tremors through the whole chamber. The screens flickered before shutting down completely.

"What's going on?"

"The attack to get these people out of here. I'm supposed to get a small group into the command center and initiate the auto self-destruct."

"We'll take care of it. Bones, get her out of here."

"With pleasure."

"Wait. They're armed by now. They'll listen to me, they trust me. Tell the others I sent you and start getting them out of here."

"I can't do that Aeryn."

"Why not? It's the only logical plan."

McCoy shook his head. "I won't allow T'Mira to grow up without a mother."

"You…you know about her?"

"We found Freya. She told us everything. Tara took T'Mira to the new Vulcan colony and is waiting for us to return."

"Your argument is convincing but these people trust me. They'll shoot you first before asking questions. I won't allow T'Mira to grow up without a father. You're going to have to knock me out if you want me to come with you."

"That's not a bad idea."

"She's right, Bones."

"Jim!"

Kirk turned back to Aeryn, freeing her wrists and ankles. "Bones, carry her. Aeryn, tell us where to go."

Aeryn led them back to where the two were supposed to wait for her after the power outage. Martia and Shaln were the smallest of the group but were particularly strong. They could handle any guards that decided to sneak up on them. Martia appeared first with a weapon raised.

"Let her go."

"It's ok, Martia. He's a friend. Listen, you two need to show this woman where the others are. These people have a ship in orbit that can take you all home. I know this is different from what we expected, but this plan is better. You're going to have to trust me."

Shaln rose from the shadows. "Follow me."

Aeryn nodded toward a door to the left. "Through there. Three guards and the foreman should staff the command center. They'll be armed."

Kirk nodded and went first. Apparently their distraction had worked better than they thought as there were only two guards left in the command center. One tried to send a distress signal but Kirk managed to silence him before that could happen.

Aeryn got to work entering the commands and soon every screen was showing flashing symbols. A countdown from what McCoy could gather.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

It was Spock's voice that answered. _Spock here._

"Has Scotty gotten all the miners?"

_All fifty are accounted for. Lieutenant Uhura is also aboard._

"Good. We'll be outside in a few minutes. Prepare to beam us up."

_Just say t—_

"Spock? Spock?"

There was only static before the chamber shook violently. Aeryn and McCoy fell to the floor while Jim fell against a crackling circuit. He groaned in pain before passing out cold.

"Jim!" McCoy scrambled to Kirk and placed a couple fingers to his throat, sighing in relief when he felt the slow but steady pulse. "He's alive, but I need to get him on _Enterprise_."

"Go. I'll secure the self-destruct."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Your captain is the most important person right now. Go. I'll be right behind you." McCoy started to argue when Aeryn raised a hand. "The more time we spend arguing, the more time it'll be before we're safe again."

"I'll be right back."

"I'm counting on it." McCoy grabbed her and kissed her. Aeryn almost forgot her own name. Then she remembered where she was and pulled back. "See you soon."

McCoy dragged Kirk through the twisting hallways and eventually made it to the planet's desolate terrain. He pulled out his communicator just as Kirk sprung to life.

"Good, you're awake. Get up to the ship."

"Where's Aeryn?"

"Still in there. I'm going to go get her."

Kirk nodded before McCoy went running back into the building. "Kirk to Enterprise. One to beam up."

When Kirk finally managed to get to the bridge, everything was in utter chaos. Red alerts were going off and he could hear the ship straining under some sort of pressure.

"Spock, what's going on?"

"Three ships dropped out of warp and began firing on us."

"What kind of ships?"

"They appear to be Romulan and have Renolt's insignia. Our weapons appear to be doing no damage." Another loud beeping and flashing green lights caught Spock's attention.

"What is it, Spock?"

"Captain. The facility appears to be drawing us in. If we can't escape the pull, we'll be forced to crash land on the planet."

"Chances of survival."

"Three point one four percent."

************************************************************************

"Oh no you don't." Aeryn saw the ships on sensors and immediately knew they were the supply ships that they'd been preparing the hijack. Except, with Renolt, every one of his ships had weapons, including several missiles with hundreds of eggs. One hit and the _Enterprise_ would be infected all over again. She'd gotten to know this facility and its defense systems fairly well, including the beam that could draw in an entire fleet of ships and force it to crash into the planet's surface. She had several missiles but knew they'd only be an annoyance. Still, it was better than nothing.

She launched them and waited with held breath until they stopped attacking the _Enterprise_. Then, on the turn of a dime, they sent several missiles down to the structure. Thankfully, being so far underground helped shield the command center. That was why they decided not to highjack a supply ship and simply fire on the mine. No amount of outside firepower would destroy everything like an internal self-destruct. All the outside missiles did was send tremors through the room, sending Aeryn flying to the floor. Pain shot into her wrists but that was the least of her problems when another, stronger, tremor shook the complex. When Aeryn looked back to the screen, the screens all said the same thing.

Loosely translated, the message was: **Auto Self-Destruct Offline. Manual Override Required**

Another screen caught Aeryn's attention. It was the beam they used to pull down ships that got too curious. Some sort of sub programming must have been activated. All four ships were caught in its grasp and it would be five minutes before they were pulled into orbit and on a collision course with the planet's surface. Everyone would die.

Aeryn looked down at her hands and realized she had one option.

"Aeryn." His voice was muffled. She looked behind her to see the doorway behind her jammed with debris. McCoy was behind it and from the sounds she was hearing, he was trying desperately to break though. Aeryn tuned out his voice and secured her fingers around some wiring. Using her ability to interface, Aeryn was going to send herself through the beam and take control of the _Enterprise_. It wasn't long before she saw the colors flash once more into her mind. She found what she felt was the transporter system and started to lock onto McCoy's biosign.

"Aeryn. Are you in there?"

"Yes," she screamed. "I'm integrating myself with the _Enterprise_ and will help push the ship back until the facility is destroyed."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a beam that will force the _Enterprise_ to crash. The only way to stop it is to destroy the facility."

"The self-destruct will take care of that."

Aeryn didn't answer that. McCoy realized right then and there what she was doing. The self-destruct went offline so she was going to help the process along. Anger flared within McCoy.

"What about T'Mira? It won't do her any good to grow up without a mother."

"It won't do her any good if both of us are killed either." There! She found his biosign and locked onto it. Aeryn silently thanked her lucky stars for the command center being free of the trellium mixture before starting the transporter process. McCoy saw the beams of light surrounding him and was paralyzed with shock. By the time he knew what was happening, he was staring at the startled faces of Kirk and Spock.

"Dammit," he cursed. "Jim, she's still down there."

Kirk with horror in his eyes knelt to help his friend back to his feet. "Uhura, can you open a channel?"

"I'll try."

"Bones, what happened?"

"The auto self-destruct was sent offline. She stayed down there to make sure it finishes the job. We have to get her out of there."

Uhura's voice made McCoy's stomach hit the floor. "No response, sir."

Kirk placed a hand on McCoy's shoulder. "You need to talk to her. You're the only one she'll listen to."

"She won't."

"Bones, you've got to try. Uhura, try again." Kirk watched Uhura enter several commands into the console before giving McCoy the go ahead.

"I can't, captain." Bones' clenched fists were shaking.

"Ms. Shay. Answer our signal, now."

Uhura looked stunned. "She's answering. The channel's open."

Kirk nodded. "Put her on."

McCoy kept his eyes straight ahead, his nerves doing a number on the dull ache between his eyes. An image of Aeryn materialized on the view screen. His breath held; she was glowing. Literally, her skin was glowing.

"Ms. Shay. What are you doing?"

_**What does it look like I'm doing, captain?**_ Her voice was agitated and strained as if she was holding a great weight on her shoulders. Her smile was weak, but McCoy was glad to see it. _**The auto self-destruct was destroyed when the other ships fired on this facility. Thankfully I was able to access the manual control. You and the other ships are on a collision course with the planet. My position will help keep you in orbit until the facility is destroyed and the beam disabled.**_

"You won't survive."

Her eyes fluttered toward Spock. _**That is the logical conclusion.**_

Kirk leaned over the arm of his chair. "Mr. Scott?"

_She's shut me out, captain. The transporter's goin' haywire._

"Can you redirect power from aft shields to boost the transporter?"

_I can try._

"Get to it." Kirk straightened a little. "There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself."

_**I can't allow you to be destroyed. It is only logical for me to do this as I'm the only one who can save you and destroy the nest of those mechanical bugs here.**_

"Spare me your logic. What you're doing is not logical."

"Captain Kirk is correct. Your death accomplishes nothing we can't do ourselves." Spock's voice brought a sense of calm to the confrontation.

_**The facility is shielded. Your weapons will have no effect. Think of this as recompense for the deaths of thousands of men, women and children. Please send my apologies to the families of those killed by my hand.**_

"You didn't kill them. Winston and those damn bugs did."

_**I allowed him access to the ship, which allowed him to release those 'damn bugs' and gather information for Captain Renolt. Their deaths are my fault. Sacrificing myself to rid the many worlds of Renolt and these bugs is a small price to pay. It is unfortunate that I cannot give more.**_

Aeryn's eyes flickered to some place to her lower right. She began flipping switches and swearing in Vulcan under her breath. There was a loud humming in the background followed by Aeryn's shrill screams of pain. She was gasping; her eyes wide open from the pain. The bridge of the Enterprise shook violently. Aeryn's breathing became shallower and faster. Kirk pressed the button for engineering.

"Mr. Scott!"

_She's infiltrated the Enterprise's engines, captain._

"Get her out!"

_**There's no need to resist, Captain Kirk. I'm merely pushing you back, so you won't crash.**_

McCoy had fallen to the floor, twisting his wrist as he tried to brace for impact. The pain made him wince as he struggled to stand back up. Sparks were flying from the damaged equipment. Scott must be trying to override Aeryn and by the looks of her face, twisted into pain and frustration, he was starting to win out. Seeing her face suddenly gave Kirk an idea. "Captain Kirk to all stations. Turn everything on."

"Captain?" Spock raised an eyebrow.

Kirk continued, still addressing the entire crew. "She wants to take over the ship? Well, I'll give her everything we've got. Hopefully it'll overload her enough for Scott to transport her."

"Jim, that'll kill her," McCoy muttered through clenched teeth.

"Not if we get her out quick enough." McCoy looked back to the view screen to see Aeryn trembling to maintain control. Her eyes were shut tight, forming wrinkles around her eyes. Her jaw was clenched and the sounds coming from her were animalistic in nature. The words she began shouting were foreign to him, though they were most likely Vulcan.

"Jim!"

"Scott, how much longer?" The bridge shook again, though the tremors were far less severe than the first wave.

_I'm givin' her all she's got, captain._

"All she's got isn't good enough. What else she got?" There was a loud groan and a sharp thud before the transmission was cut out.

Spock turned to the captain. "Engineering was hit hard. We've lost communication with them."

"Jim, you're killing her!" McCoy practically tackled Kirk, grabbing the front of his uniform with white-knuckled fists. "Stop this now." His dark blue eyes met Kirk's bright but serious ones for several long moments while electricity and mayhem crackled in the air. Jim's stare told McCoy at least one thing, the captain wasn't going to give in.

"She's only fighting harder because it's working. You do want her alive, don't you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Talk to her."

"She won't listen."

Kirk nodded toward the view screen. "Make her listen."

McCoy let go of the captain and turned to face the view screen. The transmission was a little fuzzy but McCoy could still see the veins pulsing in Aeryn's temples. Her tear-stained cheeks were slightly green from all the rushing blood. Brown eyes seemingly stared right through him.

"Aeryn." The eyes focused back onto McCoy.

_**Make them stop.**_

"Not if it'll make you safe." His voice was surprisingly gentle but no less commanding.

_**If you won't stop, I'll be forced to push your ship back further. This is the only way. Do you really want T'Mira to grow up without a mother and a father?**_ The transmission began to fizzle in and out.

"Damnit Aeryn, I won't stand here and watch you die." His voice cracked with the high amount of emotion running through his veins.

_**I am sorry.**_ Seeing him so sad hurt her more than anything else she'd ever experienced.

McCoy hung his head in defeat. "So am I." Before Aeryn could interrupt, another shock wave rocked the ship. This one was even less severe. "Because I never got to tell you how incredibly frustrating you are."

"One minute until the self-destruct, captain."

"Bones! There isn't much time!"

_**Captain Kirk is right.**_ Aeryn's voice was hardly above a whisper. _**Before I go, I want you to know that you're going to make a great father.**_ _**T'Mira always smiled when I talked about you.**_ Her voice was now choked with loud and violent sobs. When her breathing became more stable, Aeryn closed her eyes and tried to repress the pain. Through a clenched jaw she said, _**Promise me you'll keep her safe when I'm gone.**_

McCoy blinked back the tears threatening to spill. He swallowed the lump in his throat and felt the beginnings of moisture in the corners of his eyes. A single tear fell, carrying with it all the stress and anger pumping like adrenaline through his system.

"We'll both keep her safe."

Aeryn ignored the 'we'. _**I guess there's nothing left to say.**_

She was about to terminate transmission when McCoy stepped forward. "Yes, damnit, there is."

Aeryn was caught breathless. Even the unadulterated pain pulsing through every cell in her body didn't come close to the hurt she felt while looking into McCoy's eyes. There was sadness and a hint of fear but a fear of what? Did he fear losing her? His persistence must be some way to get her back onto the _Enterprise_. She expected he'd try to convince her to be beamed aboard. She even expected a violent display of emotion. What she got instead, however, was something entirely different. His mouth was turned down into a frown but that was the extent of any show of extreme emotion. His hands and jaw were unclenched. What struck her most, Aeryn realized, were his eyes. They looked…tired. He let out a slow, uneven sigh that made his shoulders lower.

Aeryn noticed then the tears silently falling down his face, an action that made hers flow harder and faster until tear trails were carved into her cheeks. Though he tried to ignore and bite back the emotion, McCoy found that his body was betraying him. "I thought I lost you once. Don't make me have to lose you again. Aeryn, I'm begging you, don't do this. Please, don't do this." His breathing was shaky, completely different from how he said his next words. "I love you."

The sheer strength emanating from him brought Aeryn's concentration to a complete stand still. Her heart plummeted to the ground before jumping into her throat. Reluctant to look away, Aeryn quickly read the symbols flashing across the command screens. _Thirty-five seconds to impact_ were flashing in bright green lettering. The count down was going far too fast for Aeryn's comfort.

_**You all have done so much for Tara…for T'Mira…and for me. I can't let you die…I won't!**_ Her voice cracked while the tears were flowing freely. She did nothing to mask the pain in her voice. For a moment, Aeryn thought back to those few hours of soft-spoken words and emotional promises. She was glad to have known happiness with a man, even if it was only for one night.

_Twenty-five seconds to self-destruct_

Her hand hovered over the transmission button. Aeryn knew she should press it, but she couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from McCoy's face.

_Twenty seconds to self-destruct_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Leo?**_ He didn't say anything, not that Aeryn really needed him to.

*

*

*

_Fifteen seconds_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**There's something I have to tell you.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Ten seconds_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Something I should have told you a long time ago.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Eight seconds_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**I want you to know.**_ The pain made her end the sentence in chokes and gasps.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Six…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**You're illogical.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

This was it.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Five…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**You're incorrigible.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

Her final chance.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Four…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**But I don't care.**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Three…_

*

*

*

She had to say it; she had to say it now.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_Two…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Because, Leo…**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_One…_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**I—**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

The screen lit up with a bright light before cutting out completely. The view screen switched to the view of the surface below. Everyone was silent as the facility was turned into nothing more than a raging inferno, the flames made even higher with the ships crashing into the mountainside. Whatever forces had been drawing the Enterprise in and pushing it back were suddenly gone. The ship stopped shaking with only the red alert alarms to break the silence. Somehow, the sounds made the environment even more depressing. Kirk was the first one to approach McCoy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes uncharacteristically solemn and serious.

"The other ships crashed on the planet, captain. No biosigns."

"I'm sorry, Bones. If there's anything I can do…"

"Permission to leave, Jim."

"Go."

McCoy held his composure with grace until he got into the turbo lift. The moment the doors shut, he focused on listening to the hum of the machine as it brought him down to sickbay. Halfway there, McCoy smacked the stop button. The whir died down, plunging him into an eerie silence. Resigned, he slumped against the wall and slid slowly to the ground. For a moment, he did nothing but sit there. His mind was still spinning, giving him a god-awful headache. McCoy brought up a hand to massage the ache between his eyes.

"How could you do this," McCoy whispered and then he felt the tears falling like water going off a cliff's edge. He screamed and slammed his fists against the floor of the lift. For what seemed like an eternity, but was really maybe a couple of minutes, McCoy sat there and allowed the emotions to wash over him. He was angry and sad and confused and frustrated beyond repair. After a few minutes, McCoy found the strength to stand and resume his journey to sickbay. Doctor Langfield ordered him to his quarters. He didn't need rest, damnit, he needed to do his job! While several security officers held his arms painfully behind his back, the insolent little brat had the nerve to inject McCoy with a sedative.

As his mind slowly succumbed to the darkness, McCoy couldn't help but remember Aeryn's face before the transmission cut out. The horror…the hopelessness. He made a promise to himself that he would protect her, and he failed. McCoy knew the crew did everything they could. Aeryn's death was his fault alone. He should have been more persuasive. If he had, perhaps she would still be alive. How could he tell Tara about this? Worse, how could he raise little T'Mira without a mother?

Without a shadow of a doubt, McCoy knew he would never forgive himself but the abundant supply of alcohol in his quarters would ensure that he could, and more importantly _would_ forget, even if it was only for a short while.

* * *

*

*

**Author's Note:** *hides from the angry mob of readers with torches and pitchforks* BEFORE anyone gets illogical, I must remind you the complete id is STILL NOT THERE!!!!!

*

Reviews are very much appreciated as it gives me fuel to write more...well, that and Diet Coke (I swear I'm addicted to the stuff)...but reviews earn a very happy author who dances around, squealing (yes...I am that lame...)

*

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the final installment. It'll probably be ready by tomorrow or Wednesday depending on if my writer's block goes away or not...gggrrrrr....stupid writer's block....

*

-Trekkky17


	19. Happily Ever After

"Oh, I am good." Scotty flashed a smile when a very surprised and glowing Aeryn appeared on the transport pad. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went crashing down onto the transport pad. "Uh oh." When he approached her, Scotty noticed the life in Aeryn's eyes was fading fast. "Are ye ok, lass?"

His voice made Aeryn spring to life. Her hand grabbed his shoulder and her eyes went wide open and looked down at empty space as if she were analyzing something.

"—love you," she choked. "I love you so much." Before Scotty could say anything in reply, Aeryn's body began to convulse. Her eyes shut tightly and her mouth opened, producing ghostly screams. Then, as soon as it had come, it all stopped. Aeryn's muscles twitched twice and lay still. But, Scotty could breathe a small sigh of relief, her pulse was stable…low but stable. The chief engineer reached for his communicator. "Doctor Langfield to transporter room. Medical emergency."

************************************************************************

"I don't know how many times I have to you this, Jim. I…am…fine!" McCoy threw another pillow across the room. Kirk stepped out of the way before it made a loud smack into the wall.

_Scott to Captain Kirk._

Kirk sighed, reaching for his communicator. He mouthed 'this isn't over' to McCoy before flipping open his communicator. "Kirk here. This isn't the best time."

_Could you come down to sickbay fer a moment?_

Sickbay? "What's wrong?"

_There's an urgent matter._

Kirk sighed. "On my way." He turned to his friend. "I trust you won't drink yourself to death?"

"I'll be fine."

"In any case, I'm sending you some company."

"Oh, goody, just what I need." McCoy flopped back down on the bed, knowing there was no way he'd be leaving anytime soon, Kirk had made sure of that. Kirk ignored the blatant sarcasm and headed down toward sickbay. He reached the doors to see Scott and Doctor Langfield waiting for him.

"This had better be good."

Neither of them spoke, hesitancy clearly making them nervous. "Should I tell him?"

"I think I will, Scott."

"Tell me what?"

Langfield crossed the room to where a curtain separated a bed from view. He grasped and ripped away the curtain with one motion.

"Impossible," he breathed. "Is she alive?"

"Barely." Langfield pointed out some readings on the screen above Aeryn's head. "She suffered some intense cranial trauma and lost a lot of blood. It's a wonder she survived the trip to sickbay. She was awake when she was brought in, but I had to sedate her so we could give her more blood and nutrients. We've tried to revive her, but she isn't responding."

"Isn't responding?"

"Most likely the trauma forced her mind into a phase of dormancy. I don't know how permanent it will be. I don't even think she'll last a few more days."

A coma. Great, just great.

"McCoy will find out when he comes back for duty tomorrow. It would be better if he knew beforehand."

"I'll break it to him in the morning. He needs some rest."

"There's one more thing, captain."

"What is it?"

"Tara's back."

Kirk pushed a hand through his hair. "What do you mean, she's back?"

Doctor Langfield stepped forward. "I asked Lieutenant Uhura to send a message to the Vulcan ship. Ms. Shay is dying and I thought it best to let her next of kin know. We got a message back saying she was on her way. While you were talking to Doctor McCoy, she arrived and was transported."

"We're days away from the colony."

"By our engines. Even common Vulcan ships are much faster than ours."

"Why wasn't I made aware of her arrival?"

"I tried calling the bridge but Spock said you weren't to be disturbed. Now that Tara's here, I figured you'd want to tell her yourself. She's in your waiting room."

Kirk walked briskly down the hallways and spent the time in the turbo lift trying to figure out how the hell he was going to explain this to Tara. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the strange and sad looks the crew gave him as he passed. They'd all been affected by Aeryn's near death. She did save the ship after all. Kirk arrived to the door of his waiting room and took in a deep breath before entering.

Tara was sitting in a chair by his desk with her hands folded neatly in her lap. When Tara heard him enter, she turned around and Kirk's heart nearly ripped in two. Tara's face was set in stone but he could see the turbulent storm raging behind her emerald eyes.

"How is she?"

"Doctor Langfield doesn't know if she'll come out of the coma."

"I found Aeryn's mother on the colony. I thought it best to leave T'Mira with her until this was sorted out. What happened, Jim?"

"You look tired. Perhaps some rest and then we'll talk."

"I don't require rest. What happened to Aeryn?"

Kirk pulled up a chair next to Tara and spent the next hour relaying everything that had happened. He was impressed that Tara managed to keep her composure. When he finished the account, she rose. Kirk closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

Tara turned to face him. "To my quarters. You say she's stable and there's nothing to be done that can't wait until morning. I'll have to compose a message for Aeryn's mother."

"You found her?"

Tara nodded. "She was on the colony. When I got your message, I decided leaving T'Mira with her grandmother was a safe option."

"I'll inform Sulu to set a course for the new colony. I'm sure Aeryn's mother will want to see her daughter. Meanwhile, I'll compose the message, you need to get rest."

Not one of the crew slept a wink that night. Morning rose with sorrow and frustrations. Even Spock was agitated from all the emotions flying through the air. McCoy woke with the hangover from hell. Why couldn't he just stay in bed and die today? That was the pain in his head talking but the option started to look appealing until there was a loud banging on his door.

With his head still stuffed under his pillow, McCoy shouted. "Someone had better be dying!!!"

He heard the soft whoosh of his door opening. Throwing his pillow across the room, McCoy turned to face the wall.

"You are definitely not a morning person." Jim was way too chirpy considering the hour. It was five in the morning for Christ's sake.

"What do you want, Jim?"

"Before you report to duty, I thought I'd brief you on something of urgent importance."

McCoy sat up, pushing a hand through his wild hair. Kirk was sitting at the end of the bed with a serious look in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Aeryn's alive."

McCoy furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

"Overloading her and your…confession allowed Scotty enough power to beam her out just in time."

"You're crazy. You saw what happened." Suddenly McCoy felt a sharp pain in his leg. He looked over to see Jim had pinched him. Pinched him! "What the hell was that for?!"

"To show you this isn't a dream. She's in sickbay now."

McCoy jumped up, grabbing a new shirt and pulling on his boots. She was alive. Aeryn was alive.

"There's only one problem."

McCoy stopped, furrowing his brow in concentration. "Problem? What problem?"

"She's in a coma."

************************************************************************

McCoy was happy to see her but sad that he had to see her like this. Aeryn was pale and looked too much like a corpse for his comfort. Yet, the machines that read her life signs said her brain activity was there. Albeit it was barely there but still enough to register.

Kirk and Langfield had given them a moment alone. That was mainly why he was surprised, and a little agitated, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What?" His tone edged on anger.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I found this hidden amongst Aeryn's possessions." The voice was small and feminine. McCoy turned to see Tara with tear filled eyes. In her hands she held a folded piece of paper. On the front, scribbled in Aeryn's elegantly swooping letters was his name.

He took the letter, ashamed to have snapped at her like that. Tara paid him no attention as she walked around the bed to the other side. She bent down, running her fingers through some of Aeryn's hair. She smiled, closing her eyes and placing a small kiss on Aeryn's forehead.

"I can leave if you want."

She shook her head. "I only came to say goodbye. Doctor Langfield says she doesn't have much time."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I, doctor."

He watched Tara whisper something in Aeryn's ear. She straightened, fixing her uniform. She walked briskly back to the entrance doors where Kirk was waiting for her. He placed an arm around her waist, holding her against him as Tara completely broke down. Her sobs echoed in the near silent room. The beeps and other strange noises of sickbay kept McCoy's mind focused on Aeryn. The paper in his hands continued to nag at him, almost begging for him to open it and read whatever Aeryn's final message to him was.

Keeping his gaze on the slow rise and fall of her chest, McCoy unfolded the paper. With shaking hands, he held up the letter and began to read. As each word passed through his mind, he could hear Aeryn's voice as if she were speaking beside him.

_My dearest Leo,_

_If this has delivered this to you, then I suppose I am dead. Please understand, it does not please me to write these words, but they need to be said._

_On my first mission for Captain Renolt, I was approximately 20 years of age, approximately 40 of your Earth years. My target was Captain Laurence Hurst of the Earth starship _Astraea_. A human. He saw right through me, but he offered to help. I was young then and foolishly susceptible to the romantic notion of a rescue. We almost made it out of Renolt's ship…three meters from outside sensor range…when Jornst saw us. They recaptured us almost immediately it seemed. Renolt made me be the one to kill Captain Hurst. That day, so many years ago, I lied there helpless on an exam table while the crew had their way with me._

_For many years I tried to convince myself that my situation was not that bad. That others had it worse. That Tara' s safety was worth what they did to my body and mind. It was the only thing that kept me going through the years._

_All my life, I've been held prisoner. Not just in body, but in mind and in spirit. You showed me how to trust again, not only others but myself as well. You showed me that emotions could be embraced if only for a little while. It saddens me that you will never know how grateful I am to you, but it's ok. I didn't even know myself until last night. When I think back, before I met you, I realized I may have been living but I was never alive. You may masquerade as a cynic but deep down your heart is one of gold. The _Enterprise_ is beyond fortunate to have such an honorable man among their ranks._

_Although you are sound asleep and everything should feel right, I can't help but think something has gone horribly wrong. If something should happen to me, I want you to know that whatever I choose to do, I do because I love you and I want you safe. My doctor…my good doctor._

_Truth be known, I've always cared for you, a little too much than what is considered appropriate. But when you saved Tara, well, I __tried__ to tell myself it was only friendship. Maybe it was at the time. But then when I think about last night when we shared so much, I know my feelings have developed into something much deeper. _

_I love you, Leo. More than you will ever know. Believe me, I am sorry for this. I am also sorry for the pain you must be in because of my actions. I can only hope this letter will help alleviate the tension. I ask that you not mourn for me. Sadness doesn't suit you. Take care of Tara for me._

_Love Always,_

_Aeryn_

McCoy read and reread the letter maybe four times before he noticed his eyes going blurry. He tossed the paper onto the biobed and stood to cross the sickbay. At a safe enough distance, McCoy began to pace back and forth.

"How could she write something like that?" His fist went slamming into a wall. A nurse in the nearby room came scrambling in, but McCoy assured her everything was alright. With his emotions barely held under control, McCoy went back to sit beside Aeryn. He reached up a hand to hers, their fingers intertwined. Her shallow but regular breathing brought McCoy some comfort. He also realized he was exhausted but couldn't leave her side. McCoy wasn't sure if the pressure he felt against his hand was real. His eyes opened to a blurry silhouette of Aeryn's hand. A few blinks and the specifics were clearing up. Her hand was still…nothing was different.

McCoy sighed, resigned, when he felt it again. He looked down to see Aeryn's hand was squeezing his. Albeit, it was a light squeeze but it was still there. His hopes began to rise when he pushed them back down.

"Aeryn. I don't know if you can hear me, but I read your letter." He stopped, believing himself crazy. Who talks to a person in a coma? Then she squeezed his hand again. McCoy reminded himself it was probably just residual energy in the motor system but the small movement gave him hope. "I thought I lost you on that planet. To see you like this…it's hell."

His free hand went up to her face, his thumb rubbing small circles against her cheek. McCoy sighed. She probably wouldn't last more than a couple of hours at the rate her body was giving up.

"I guess that's why I'm so angry. I care for you too. When I held T'Mira for the first time, and she looked at me, she raised her damn eyebrow. She's so much like you, it's scary. Aeryn, you can't give up like this. T'Mira needs you. Damnit, I need you." He sighed, rolling his eyes at himself. Had he been watching some other shmuck do this, he'd have rolled his eyes and accused the guy of performing a one-man soap opera. As it stood though, McCoy didn't care. All he wanted was for Aeryn to wake up. "I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to get you out. If I'd just fought harder…made you come with me…maybe you'd still be alive."

Still no response. He turned away, putting his face in his hands.

"How do your patients get any sleep?"

McCoy shot up. He turned around to see Aeryn's eyes half open and the small hint of a smile playing at the corner of her lips. He grabbed a tricorder and began the scan.

"You'll find there is nothing wrong with me. All the energy from the facility cleaned out my system. Forced my body into a reboot, if you'll excuse the expression.."

He couldn't believe his ears or his eyes or his brain. Was this a dream? Somehow sensing his hesitancy, Aeryn reached out and grabbed McCoy's face in her hands.

"There's something I want to show you, if you'll let me." McCoy simply nodded. "Your mind. My mind. Your thoughts. My thoughts. Our minds are becoming one." She closed her eyes and focused.

Images and sounds flooded McCoy's brain. He thought about backing away but decided against. He was seeing himself through Aeryn's eyes. She showed him their first meeting, their first kiss, their night of promise. She showed him T'Mira when she was first born and how her thoughts went to him and how much she loved him. Emotions surrounded him. There was a deep admiration and a sense of calm. This was how she felt about him. No amount of words could possibly describe this feeling.

He heard her voice within his mind. _I'm sorry…_

_You have nothing to apologize for._

Aeryn pulled back her hands, which made the images and emotions disappear. McCoy ignored the dizzying feeling in his head and pulled Aeryn close into a delicate kiss like she was a fragile china cup. He smiled against her lips. "In fact I hope you like the sight of sickbay because you're not going anywhere out of my sight for a long, long time."

He expected some sort of logical retaliation. Instead Aeryn nodded and brought her hands down to his neck, pulling them both into a passionate embrace. He pulled back first, his breath shaky against her left ear. She fell into his arms and enjoyed the feeling of strength and safety, two feelings Aeryn never thought she'd ever feel.

"I am quite agreeable to your request." Held safely in his arms, Aeryn yawned and fell asleep.

************************************************************************

By the time they reached the new colony, Aeryn had regained her strength. She walked only with a slight limp. Together, her and Tara beamed down onto the surface where Kirk and McCoy were talking with a group of Vulcans. Aeryn's eyes lit up when her eyes fell on an elderly looking Vulcan woman with wind swept gray hair and deep brown eyes. In her arms she held T'Mira who was sleeping, sucking on a sort of pacifier.

"Mother."

"Aeryn. It is quite agreeable to see you."

"It is agreeable to see you. I see you've met Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy."

"Yes, they fascinate me. Why don't you come in? I hear you have quite the story to tell me."

"Indeed I do."

Once they were inside, and the story about half way through, Kirk and Tara had to be called back to the ship. The door had barely closed when T'Lia set down her tea.

"Doctor McCoy. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"We really haven't talked about it."

"Interesting. So you plan to leave her here with a child to raise by herself?"

"Mother. I can't ask him to leave Starfleet. That's why I'm going back to San Francisco. There are plenty of opportunities for me there."

"You're going to raise T'Mira without a father?"

"This is the best decision for all of those involved. Mother, this is my life."

"You always had that instinct for rebellion. You got that from your father. I cannot condone this action."

"I did not expect you to."

"Then why have you come here?"

"To get T'Mira and inform you of my plans. I do not need your approval. Come on, Leo. We are not welcome."

Tension filled the air until all three were aboard the _Enterprise_ as it began to head back to Earth. Aeryn had just gotten T'Mira to fall asleep when McCoy entered the room.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you going to be ok?"

"What with everything that's happened, I shouldn't be surprised. She left my father for being too emotional. I can only hope she comes to understand my decision."

"I'm sure she will."

Aeryn turned around and brought her hands up his neck. McCoy lowered himself enough so he could scoop Aeryn's body in his arms. Aeryn's fingers pushed through tufts of his hair when she leaned forward for a kiss. Their lips just barely touched when…

_Captain Kirk to the lovebirds_

Aeryn rose an eyebrow. "His timing is impeccable."

"I thought hobgoblins didn't do sarcasm."

"I am a quarter human."

McCoy laughed before setting Aeryn down on the bed and pressing the respond button. "Now's not a good time, Jim."

_Isn't T'Mira in the same room?_

"What is it?"

_I need you both in my waiting room._

Neither knew what to expect but not Aeryn nor McCoy could have imagined the sight that awaited them. Kirk was standing at attention with the slight hint of a smile on his face. On the monitor was a man in a uniform.

_Hello_, he said. _My name is Admiral Borner. Captain Kirk has mentioned your abilities and your experience with several vessels and hostage situations. Starfleet Academy could use someone like you. Would you be interested in a semi-permanent teaching position?_

Aeryn nodded. "I'd be honored."

_Good. You'll start as soon as you get to Earth. We'll work out the details then._

When the transmission cut off, Aeryn still was in a state of shock. She looked at Kirk whose smile got even bigger.

"I don't know what to say."

Kirk laughed. "Coming from you, that's practically an outburst."

"My gratitude cannot be expressed in enough words."

"Report to sickbay. You'll need another exam for the Academy records."

Aeryn nodded and turned. McCoy followed close behind. He grabbed a scanner and indicated one of the exam rooms. Aeryn heard the door shut quietly before she felt the strong arms she'd come to know and love wrap around her waist. A trail of soft yet passionate kisses traced a line from her neck and up to her jaw with a small nip on her ear.

"Leo," gasped. "Should we not be performing the exam?"

"Later," he growled. Aeryn raised her eyebrow. Humans were such illogical creatures, but, then again, as she hoped up onto the exam table, she found she didn't mind in the least bit.

* * *

*

*

**Author's Note: **NOOOO!!! *tear* This is the final Author's Note for the story. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. I certainly did. *sigh* A final round of "thank you"s to all the people who reviewed, alerted and/or favorited the story.

*

A special thanks to **CaffeineKid** who helped keep my sanity as I banged my head against the wall while writing and rewriting this ending. You rock!!!

*

So, was this the ending you all desperately needed? Was it good? Bad? Reviews, please….

*

-Trekky17


	20. Five Years Later

_**Trekky17 in her bedroom at Midnight**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Trekky17:** Hmm…well, I thought….*reads review and subsequent messages*…ok, I can see her point. Maybe in the sequel. *light bulb flashes above her head* OMG!!! That'd be the perfect fluffy cute way to end this thing. *looks at clock and it reads 12:11 a.m.* On second thought, *yawns*, it can wait until the tomorrow morning._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Ten minutes go by and Trekky17 and her mind are duking it out**_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_**Trekky17:** I said NO!!!_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Brain:** You get up and type right now or I take control of the fingers again._

_*_

_**Trekky17:** The answer is still NO. It can wait until I get a decent night's sleep._

_*_

_**Trekky17's Romantic Side: **But when you wake up, you won't remember all the romantic touches that make this idea GREAT!!!!!_

_*_

_**Trekky17: **NO!!! And there's nothing that anyone or anything can do that'll make me!!!*rolls over and hears a crash* What was that?_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Romantic Side: **My heart breaking from your cruelty._

_*_

_**Trekky17:** *Gets up* No seriously guys, what was that?_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Annoying Brother:** Hey! Power's out._

_*_

_**Trekky17:** *looks suspiciously at **Trekky's Brain** and **Trekky's Romantic Side** with a raised eyebrow* Did you have anything to do with this?_

_*_

_**Trekky'17s Brain: **Karma's a biotch, ain't it?_

_*_

_**Trekky17: ***swears in a not rated T manner*_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Romantic Side: **Hey!! There are children who read this!!!_

_*_

_**Trekky17: ***goes and gets her laptop and begins to type epilogue* Whatever…_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Romantic Side: ***whispering to **Trekky's Brain*** When are you going to tell her we have no affect on what happens in the outside world?_

_*_

_**Trekky17's Brain: **Meh, she'll figure it out on her own._

_*  
_

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER****:**

"Mommy."

Aeryn rounded the corner to see T'Mira pointing excitedly to a screen. A small red light was flashing, indicating a message. She scooped up T'Mira in her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Shay residence. Aeryn speaking." The monitor flashed to life and McCoy's face filled the screen.

"Daddy," T'Mira squeaked while reaching for the screen.

_Hi sweetie._

"You come home?"

McCoy's eyes flashed to Aeryn's before returning to his daughter's. _Yes, T'Mira. I'm coming home._

"Yay," T'Mira giggled. "Mommy, Daddy's coming home."

"Yes he is. Do Mommy a favor and go tell Aunt Tara."

"Ok."

_I still can't believe I'm Daddy._

"The experience of motherhood is new for me too. When do you arrive?"

_About 16:00. I just need to take care of one thing and then Jim says I'm free to go._

"When do you leave again?"

_Look, I think I'm losing you. We'll talk later, ok?_

Aeryn sighed but nodded. "Ok."

She couldn't lie; the last five years had been rough. When the _Enterprise_ returned for maintenance, it would normally only be for a day or so. T'Mira often wanted to see her father but understood why she could not. Aeryn didn't know if she could handle another one of T'Mira's sad looks. She never cried; she just had that look that always seemed to tear at Aeryn's heart. Aeryn thought about serving on the _Enterprise_ but logic told her the ship was no place for a child. It was dangerous. On the other hand, she couldn't ask McCoy to give up what he loved so much. That left her in the dangerous middle, pulled relentlessly by either side and unable to satisfy both parts of her heart. On many nights, she felt like her heart was ripping in half. It was frustrating to have this happen. When she realized her emotions were closer to the surface than they should have been, she went to the doctor. Apparently her close contact with trellium-D for so long an exposure had impaired her neural pathways. The damage was permanent and irreversible, so Aeryn began seeing a therapist to help control her emotions. For the most part, the sessions helped but on those particularly lonely nights, she put T'Mira to bed early and indulged in a cup of tea while the emotions pulsed through her. One night T'Mira had come out and saw her crying.

"Mommy," she'd asked. "Why are you crying?"

She didn't know how to explain it properly as T'Mira would be too young to understand, but she couldn't just ignore it. T'Mira would have to find out eventually. "My heart…it's broken. I miss Daddy very much."

The next morning, she'd told Tara. She immediately wanted to request a transfer, so she could be closer to Aeryn. When Aeryn found out, she forbade Tara to do so. Then, a couple weeks ago, she showed up on Aeryn's doorstep, tired, wet and very pregnant. She had the option of delivering on the ship but chose not to. Again, the ship was no place for a child. She'd saved up enough vacation time to take the necessary break so she could maintain her sanity while she took care of her child. According to her doctors, Tara would be due in about three weeks.

Now that the _Enterprise's _five-year mission had come to a close, there would be tons of debriefing. McCoy would be busy for a good while but at least he would be home with her and T'Mira. There were too many lonely nights and watching old transmission tapes didn't compare to holding his face in her hands or feeling his lips with her own. She sighed at the memory but her thoughts turned up when she realized in a few short hours, he'd be walking up the sidewalk.

Tara decided to take a walk and T'Mira wanted to go. Aeryn took a look at the clock and decided once around the block would be ideal. Of course on their walks, Tara and Aeryn found many things to talk about. Periodically, Aeryn would receive a message on her PADD. She'd open it to find it was just a picture with no words. The first was of Kirk and McCoy getting off the Enterprise. The second was just him standing outside of the Academy. The third was of a road somewhere that Aeryn didn't recognize. She soon forgot about checking her PADD as her and Tara became focused in conversation to notice they'd meandered to a park. Aeryn watched as T'Mira played with some birds. Tara took a seat beside her and winced.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes." She rubbed her belly. "Christopher is just a little feisty today."

"Sounds like his father."

They shared a smirk before returning their gaze to the beautiful setting sun. Both Aeryn's and Tara's PADDs buzzed. Both the screens had the same image of them sitting on the bench, watching T'Mira playing with the birds. Tara began looking around and found Kirk and McCoy just a hundred feet away, leaning against a couple of trees. They waved at the women who were both too excited for words.

"T'Mira, look who's here."

The girl looked up from the flower she'd been inspecting and saw McCoy. Her smile widened and her hazel eyes danced with light. She went running toward McCoy with her arms opened wide. T'Mira almost made it without falling. Luckily she was close enough that McCoy caught her and scooped her up into his arms.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. How have you and mommy been?" He listened with wonder as T'Mira listed off everything that had been done since his visit three months ago.

Kirk reached Tara's side and helped her up. "How's the little rascal?"

"Playing soccer with my stomach."

"Are you up to walking?"

"Jim, I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless. Of course I can walk. Aeryn, we'll see you at home."

"Of course."

McCoy took the empty seat next to Aeryn, entwining his hand with hers. T'Mira asked him question after question about his travels. They must have spent nearly two hours talking. Aeryn didn't notice how the time flew until there was but a sliver of the sun left poking above the horizon. T'Mira tried desperately to stay up but found sleep a much more preferable option. McCoy was finishing up the story of their last adventure when he noticed T'Mira was knocked out cold, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder and her arms around his neck.

"I didn't think I was that boring."

"She really missed you."

He sighed. "I can't begin to describe how much I've missed her. Aeryn, I realize the last five years have been, well, difficult. But, I have a present for you." His free hand withdrew a small envelope and a box. Aeryn's mind tried to think of what it could be, analyzing the weight of each package.

"Oh, just open it already. My arm's going numb."

Aeryn ripped open the envelope. There was a stack of thick papers. She didn't have to read much to figure out what they were.

"Leo. I can't let you do this. Starfleet is your life."

"Correction. Was my life. You forget I'm a surgeon and a damn good one. I've already got the space to open my own office. Aeryn, you and T'Mira are my life now. These past five years made me realize how close I'd come to not being able to watch our daughter grow. Starfleet gave me the option of resigning. I took it for us." Aeryn opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come. "You still have one more to open."

"Honestly, Leo. I don't believe you could top the resignation papers."

Aeryn ripped open the paper and found a small box. She flipped it open and it felt like the breath was knocked clean out of her. Nestled against into a velvet cushion was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a silver band with a single diamond surrounded by small, sparkling sapphires. With the sun's fiery rays hitting it, Aeryn couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. While Aeryn was still trying to take in the shock of it all, McCoy had laid T'Mira out so her head was resting on Aeryn's lap. He took the box and extracted the ring, kneeling down to one knee.

"Aeryn. I am an idiot for not realizing I should have done this years ago."

"Leo, we talked ab—" He placed a finger to her lips.

"I know we talked about this. What these past five years have made me realize is that life is too damn short. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. All that matters to me now is you and T'Mira. I love you both too much for my own damn good." He held up the ring. "This belonged to my great grandmother. She and her husband were married for ninety years. I figure it might be good luck for us. Aeryn Shay, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, only you, for as long as I live…that is, if you'll have me?"

Aeryn was speechless, her eyes furiously blinking back tears of joy.

"The fact you even have to ask…" Her voice cracked. "Yes," she whispered. "I am quite agreeable." Aeryn's hands shook until the ring was on her finger.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" McCoy and Aeryn looked down at T'Mira who looked confused and a little upset. "Is your heart broken again?"

McCoy looked back up at Aeryn who sighed. "Is that true? Is your heart broken?"

"There were many lonely nights."

McCoy placed a hand to the side of her face, which Aeryn leaned into. It'd been far too long since she felt his touch. She didn't realize, until that moment, exactly how dearly she'd missed it. Her left hand went over his, and McCoy smiled and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"I can fix that," he whispered. Aeryn released the breath she'd been holding just as McCoy kissed her.

* * *

*

**Author's Note:** So, now it really IS the end of I'm sorry, although the possibility of a sequel has intrigued me and it may come to fruition one day. For the moment however, I have a Kirk/OC fic to tend to and two other stories (including a Chekov/OC fic) to start up. In the final month before college, I'm going to be a writin' fool lol. Btw, the bit at the beginning is a true story...the power really did go out so I got out my laptop and wrote this epilogue...and yes, I do really argue with myself...it makes for good brainstorming sessions...

*

*

So, did the epilogue satisfy your need for fluffy, romantic goodness?

*

*

-Trekky17


	21. SEQUEL

Hey Guys and Gals-

*

*

Trekky17 here. So in case you guys haven't put me on author alert, I'm posting this to let you know I've written a sequel to I'm sorry. Here is the link:

http://www. fanfiction. net/s/5277053/1/Revenge_A_Dish_Best_Served_Cold

Take out the spaces. There's one before the f of fan and before the n of net.

But…in case the above link doesn't work. The link to the story is on my profile. It's called Revenge: A Dish Best Served Cold

I've already written a chapter and the second one is ready to be posted. Reviews on the story get it faster!!!

A big thank you to all who made I'm sorry so loved. Hope you guys enjoy the sequel!!!

*

*

**-Trekky17**


End file.
